The Visit
by Natasha Vloyski
Summary: Last story in series. Daniel is in 2nd year at Hogwarts and harry has returned as Headmaster. Dumbledore's history is revealed with surprising results.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters were used without permission. They are the copyright of J.R. Rowling and Warner Bros. They are used with consideration and with no intent to make money. My thanks to Ms. Rowling for the many hours of entertainment her writing has afforded me. And out of respect for her, will withdraw this story if anyone finds it offensive

Chapter One

He stood on the hillside and saw the lights trembling in the dark. Smiling to himself, he started down the game path that led around the lake and towards a tall white castle sitting on the hill. He passed the castle and kept walking.

It was late summer and he was once again ensconced as Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Magic and Witchcraft. But, term hadn't started yet and he was headed towards his real home, the Roma (gypsy) encampment called a _kumpania_. He saw the richly carved and painted wagons circled around glowing tall bonfires.

He could hear the pulse of the rich music coming from drums, fiddles and guitars. He knew they would be dancing. His smile broadened as he drew near. Whenever the Roma danced and played it was always a party. They were having a wonderful time and Harry looked forward to joining his wife and his son and his friends for a celebration. The _kumpania_ decided that his son Daniel needed a send-off for his first week of school.

Used to traveling the roads for six months out of the year, the band of people in their vardos (wagons) made the special trip and were now encamped near Hagrid's hut. Harry didn't hurry as he walked. The moon of harvesting was bright and he loved to walk through the grasses and the wildflowers, kicking up their aroma so that he could smell the fragrance on the breeze.

A voice greeted him in the dusk of the day. Harry couldn't see the wood glen elf but knew he stood near. Harry bent his head in respect and whispered, "The woods are alive tonight Verillieon. How are you? Well, I hope." He continued to stroll around the lake, it's dark waters reflecting the last slim glimmer of red and gold sunset.

"We are well, Harry," the elf's voice rippled through the trees. "We are happy to see thee in the woods this evening."

"I am happy to hear you, too," Harry said to the dark shadow of the huge trees. He couldn't and didn't expect to see the elf.

"We will leave thee to enjoy the night," the elf said and Harry knew he was gone.

Harry walked on, barely leaning on his cane, catching the smell of the burning wood and smoke as it drifted his way. The sounds of laughter grew louder. His thoughts drifted backward in time and he shook himself and stopped.

_It's time to think of better times_, he thought and realized that it had been years since he took a walk for the pleasure of it. He glanced at the castle. It remained dark except for a few faint lights going on in various parts; it too, was coming alive. His staff was beginning to assemble for the school year.

That very morning he stood at the gates and watched as several carriages rolled up. McGonagall emerged and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. He knew that she would continue to show up every year to teach children until she fell over from old age, which he knew had come and gone. He grinned at the thought. She was almost 90 and still teaching. And she still had that steely cold eye for special students.

Then there was Flitwick, Sibyll Trelawney, Vector and Neville Longbottom. Ginny arrived with him, along with her brood of three. He shook his head. He had opened another wing of the castle and the house elves were even now getting it ready for the staff that came with families.

He sobered for a moment, knowing that Nadya, his wife, would not be joining him in the castle. She found it to be too confining and dark. Given her spirit to be free and unconfined they agreed that she would spend the winter in Hogsmeade in a small cottage where she could wander at leisure into the countryside. With his history of drawing trouble to his family, Harry wanted her close and he knew that their son Daniel also needed to be able to have contact with both of them.

Harry thought of his dark-haired son, so different then himself in many ways-gifted as an Adept Senseve-one of the few in the world.

He stopped and closed his eyes so that he could learn to view the world the way his son did; through his senses. He could feel eddies of warm and cool air currents coming off the lake, the buzz of insects and the movement of small nocturnal animals coming out for the night. His nose picked up the different fragrances of the tall fur trees, the brush and grasses, the faint odor of moss. He turned in a circle listening to the sounds of the voices in the camp, making out each person in his mind as they spoke or laughed.

He could hear Jolie. Harry had made friends with the Gypsy years before. He was the first Roma he had ever met. He could see the dark flashing eyes that drooped sleepily, the gold teeth in front, the toothpick stuck from the corner of his mouth or the pipe with its' curling smoke. The man always wore the broad-brimmed felt hat and the typical gypsy clothing; a blouse tucked into trousers, a scarf around the neck, jewelry of gold around the neck or earrings. Harry thought about it and realized he'd rarely ever seen the man without a smile, a disarming mysterious smile on his face.

There were others; Gregor was a thick man, tall and strong like an ox. He had thick muscular thighs that kept him on six foot tall stilts even at his age. Harry had been a stilt walker with the kumpania for a short time. The families were entertainers and traveled, putting on Fairs for the countryside villages. Harry knew what it took, the energy and skill, to be a stilt walker. Gregor was also jovial and a terribly kind man who would give anyone the bread from his bowl.

Harry started his stroll again and thought of the faces he would see when he stepped into the camp. They had taken him in and treated him like a brother, allowed him to marry one of their own. They were a magnificent people, and mysterious natural sorcerers and wizards. Harry still had not fathomed the depth of their magic and knew that, like Dumbledore, he probably would never know what they knew.

Nadya. _Ah, my beautiful, lovely wife_, Harry thought. He was still amazed. He was sixteen when he met her and married the same year. He had never lost his feelings for her, never doubted them and never wanted anyone else. He smiled again. She had grown into a woman of ferocious strength and integrity. Although not the most beautiful woman in the world, Harry thought that her dark eyes, her long curly beautiful hair draped around her tiny face was all the beauty he needed. It took his breath away every time he looked at her. He knew it was her attitude, and her deep love for him that made her all the more attractive. She was now pregnant with another child, still just barely visible on her tiny frame. She had saved his life only weeks before. She and his son. How many times had someone saved his life, he wondered.

Harry stepped over the wagon tongue and walked slowly into the camp. He burst out laughing and immediately stifled it as he watched his friend, Severus Snape, take to his feet and begin to dance. Pascal, Reuben and Viktor were on each side, moving very slowly as they taught him the steps and the moves.

Harry grinned. The man was more than six foot tall and towered over the much smaller Roma. He was dressed as they were but obviously not accustomed to allowing his body to relax and move with music. He was moving stiffly about the circle and his godson, Harry's twelve year old son, Daniel was screaming with joy, stamping his feet and clapping.

Harry remembered the man everyone called Snape when he had started Hogwarts at the age of eleven. Here was a different person, a friend and a beloved family member. His hair, once black, greasy and stringy, was now cut short and the color of salt and pepper. He wore a Roma hat shoved back on his head and his head was bent, studying his feet. Harry walked slowly into the circle and began to clap and shout encouragement, as was the custom.

Severus looked up and motioned for Harry to join him. Harry stepped into the circle and his son went wild with joy. They all stopped, positioned their feet together, hands loose and in the air. They each took a step and began to keep beat with the music. Harry closed his eyes and stepped, his hand on his friend's shoulder, and one on his.

He felt the greatest joy he'd experienced since his son was born. He lifted his head and danced with his eyes closed keeping time to the music. It filled his heart and he felt reborn.

--------------------------

Harry sat by the smoldering fire and accepted a cup of the hot steaming coffee the Roma liked to drink in the evening. It was boiled twice and laced with sugar and had a powerful kick to it. Sometimes he wondered if it didn't have the power to make one see visions. He gazed at the fire and thought about the coming year.

He knew that all he had to do to run the school fairly smoothly was keep Hagrid from bringing in dragons to eat the children or set them on fire, to keep Neville happy and away from his ever growing garden of strange and mysterious and rare plants; some of which would also eat children. He knew that he could keep Professor Trelawney in her aerie loft by sending her a message for a 'reading' every now and again, even though Harry knew she was an outright fraud. He'd seen real fortune-telling with the Roma people. His own wife was a gifted Seer.

His only other issue was getting the house-elves to accept time off and actually take it. Thanks to his friend, Hermione Weasley, the Minister of Magic, the elves were given rights as individuals and were no longer enslaved by the wizarding community. It hadn't made her very popular with the old wizarding families particularly the pure bloods. Most of which had not been happy that a muggle-born had been made Minister in the first place. It hadn't automatically bestowed privileges on the house elves, but all in good time, he thought.

Harry sat back with his old friends, Jolie and Gregor, Viktor and Pascal and Severus. They listened as stories were being told around the campfire. The night was growing long and Harry watched his son who was very famous in his own right in the camp for his abilities to solve riddles. He could feel himself fill with pride and he wanted to stand up and say to everyone present, "This is MY son." He thought of the impression he would make if he did. The Romani detested boasting.

Out of the darkness a pair of horses appeared pulling a wagon. It was a typical gypsy vardo with magnificent hand carving on the outside, painted in many hues. There was a single woman driving it. The horses were snorting as she pulled into the main area. The group stopped to watch her as she stared at them. She was smiling.

Jolie stood with Gregor, as the elders of the kumpania, and walked over to her and greeted her. "Welcome to our camp. Stop and rest and eat with us."

She nodded and climbed from the seat. Two Roma boys hurried up and took the reins of the horses and began to unhitch her wagon.

Harry watched with curiosity. It was clear this was a Gadjo (non-gypsy) woman and she appeared to have no men with her. He stood as well because he knew who she was. It was his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Madam Pullard. Although obviously not a gypsy in her coloring, she was a blond with blue eyes, she wore the traditional clothing of the Roma women. She had a blue scarf trimmed in gold holding back her hair, a blouse that revealed her shoulders, tucked into a skirt that fell to the ground. She wore shoes which was not customary but probably necessary while she traveled. Her ears held large earring and her hands had many rings on them.

Harry had heard from her in a letter sent by owl. She had learned of his marriage to a Roma woman through the newspaper articles that had been printed the year before. When he advertised for a teacher for the position she had applied. Harry was satisfied with her reply to him and the credentials she carried.

He had met her once and knew that she had married a Roma man who had died in an accident. She remained on the road traveling with various families who accepted her because of her marriage.

Harry was glad to have her. One of the headaches he had inherited from Dumbledore was the difficulty in keeping the Defense Against the Dark Arts' position filled.

He walked over to her and introduced himself, "Madam Pullard. Harry Potter." He shook her hand, also not a custom of the Roma people. He knew that the people around the campfire were watching. She also knew the customs and was far more experienced then he in making herself comfortable with a new kumpania.

He left her to introduce herself to the elder men and then stepped back away from the circle. He knew she would get to know the women very gradually, but that it was their place to remain behind the men and quiet.

Harry returned to his place around the fire and the stories continued for a while longer. Harry was still smiling to himself. He worked for a long time to keep the information from Hermione that the women in the Roma kumpania followed very strict social customs. She would have seen it as barbaric for the women to serve the men and not speak unless spoken to; to not be a part of the inner circle.

He was rolling that around in his head when he glanced over and saw the look on his friend's face. Severus was staring at the Pullard woman like he'd just seen a feast laid out before a hungry man. Harry almost burned himself choking on the coffee. _Why you old dog! _Harry thought. He watched with amusement as Severus followed the woman with his eyes. Harry never thought to see the day when his old snarling Potion's master would even look at a woman.

Harry gave her another look. She had long blond hair worn tied with a scarf. She was very attractive for an older woman and had kept her figure, although rather buxomous for his taste. _Of course_, he thought, _if I were Snape's age I probably would be drooling in my cups, too. _He'd never really thought about it because his life had been occupied by a hundred other things; giving thought to Snape's love-life was not one of them.

_I'm just reaching too far, _he thought. _He's just laid eyes on her_.

Madam Pullard settled in at the other side of the campfire and accepted a cup from Carlena, Kobi's wife. She sat looking at the fire sipping her coffee and introducing herself to the women who stopped and whispered to her. She was being inconspicuous.

Harry wasn't the only one that was watching her. Nadya sat behind Harry and he could sense it when she got to her feet. People were leaving the cooling fire and going off to bed. Harry was about to walk up to the school with Severus. He noticed that Madam Pullard had stopped and was talking to Daniel. It was seldom that women talked to the men or the boys of the camp, at least for the Roma women. It would be a breach of etiquette.

Nadya was at Daniel's side in seconds and Harry strolled over to find out what the problem was.

"This is my son, Yanel," Nadya said loudly. She did the most unusual thing by putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, I recognized him. Or at least the resemblance to Harry," Pullard said. She was smiling.

Nadya was not smiling, "Do you have no men of your own?" she asked.

_Whew! Trouble brewing, _Harry thought and stepped in. "Nadya, Madam Pullard has been invited here by me. She will be teaching this year at Hogwarts."

Nadya looked at him in surprise and turned Daniel away with her hands. "Yanel, make sure the lady's horses are watered and bedded for the night. My pardon to you," she said in Roma to her.

Pullard nodded. Since she was the older woman, Nadya was required to show her respect, even follow her requests. However, that wasn't necessarily true if she were a Gadjo visitor and not Roma, although it was necessary to not insult a visitor. Then there was the obvious fact that Pullard was dressing and acting Roma. Harry could tell that there was some social graces being questioned and mulled over by both women.

What really startled him was the smooth voice of Severus just behind him, interrupting the whole thing. "Good evening." Nadya looked up startled and Pullard smiled charmingly at the tall man standing behind Harry.

Nadya stepped over in front of Severus and proclaimed with her head held high and straight, in a defiant voice and in Romani, "This is my dat (father) Severus Snape, you have met my husband and now my son." She said it in a way that really sounded like, 'these are my men, now go find your own'. She looked very small standing in front of Snape acting like a protective mother hen.

Harry stared at her like he was looking at her for the first time and really didn't know the woman and Severus was staring down at her head. He glanced over at Harry with his eyebrows raised and a quizzical look on his face and Harry shrugged.

Pullard seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on. She bowed slightly and stepped back a step, turned and walked into the dark towards her wagon.

Nadya watched and then stomped away in the opposite direction, not looking at Harry or Severus, snarling as she walked off, "Lisitsa (vixen)!

"Nadya!" Harry said. She didn't turn back.

"What was that all about," Severus said watching her go, "and what did she say?"

Harry stared at his dark figure in the night, just barely making out his face, and said, "Well, it wasn't nice, Severus, that's all I'll say."

"Do you think it's the pregnancy?" Severus asked, staring after her and shoulder-to-shoulder with Harry.

"Severus, how should I KNOW," Harry said. "Am I supposed to be the expert on women?" He couldn't decide whether to end the evening by going up to the castle and not saying goodnight to her or, following her and try to sooth her.

"I will say goodnight to you then," Severus said and left him with his dilemma.

"Thank you very much," Harry said quietly. He walked towards Nadya's wagon thinking how it had all started off to be such a nice evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry was in his magnificent office, vacated by Dumbledore the year before so that Harry could be protected and hidden from a horrific adversary. Now Harry was free of that onerous and oppressive burden and was wholly and fully the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He decided that he could rid himself of a number of things and was in effect remodeling the whole office, getting rid of a hundred or more clocks that he kept around, books that served no purpose and were better used in the library. He found that the general housekeeping was satisfying, as soothing as if he was truly cleaning house in his life.

A house elf, that had befriended him as a child named Dobby, was at the foot of his ladder and would accept books as he handed them down. He was perched at the top, his shirt-sleeves rolled up and using his wand to get rid of dust that accumulated on the topmost books. The door to the office was open and all of the windows that could be opened were as well. It was late afternoon and the golden light of end of day was shining through and making him squint whenever he turned.

He found that he really didn't want to work fast. He wanted to spend as much time as he needed to look at each volume in his hand and think about it. The office was beginning to look much different than it had when Dumbledore occupied it. Harry had even removed some of the portraits of old headmasters, particularly the one of Sirius Black's grandfather, Phineas Nigellus Black. Phineas refused to return to the portrait anyway and remained in the one at No.12 Grimmauld Place, now resting in the attic.

"Harry." A face suddenly appeared swirling in the fireplace where there was no fire. It was Hermione, his very close friend and companion. She was currently the Minister of Magic and would 'pop in' periodically by using floo powder just to say hello.

"Hello, Hermione," he answered still standing on the ladder.

She searched the room for his voice and looked up. It was quite an eerie thing, Harry often thought, when he saw her or anyone do it. The person would throw floo powder into the fireplace and stick their head in to talk to the person on the other end of the 'line' or in the targeted fireplace. Harry was part muggle and considered it the same as using a telephone, although stranger in appearance and much more personal.

"Harry could you drop by for supper tonight in my office? I'm afraid I'm working late and can't get home just yet. I can have someone set us a table here. I want to talk to you about something."

"'Course Hermione, be glad to. Want me to bring Severus?" Harry asked. He and his friend had been working on some things for Hermione that were outside the scope of his Hogwarts duties. He had been trained as an Auror and Severus had many years of experience as an 'independent researcher', which was what Harry liked to call him instead of a spy. Together, they would 'look into things' for Hermione. They had spent the end of summer doing just that.

"No, not to worry him, Harry. Come and listen to me and then you can pass it on for what it's worth," she said. "See you at 8:00."

"Yes, I'll be there," Harry said and watched her head disappear. He handed another book to Dobby. "Will you let Professor McGonagall know that I'll be out this evening with Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh yes, Headmaster Potter," Dobby said and scurried out of the room.

Harry started down the ladder happy that he had made progress in cleaning the office. He stared around at it and thought, _It'll be almost bare if I keep this up. _He decided that clean and empty was not such a bad thing. It was like starting over.

There was a quick knock at the door and Harry glanced up. It was Madam Pullard.

"Hello, come in Sadie," Harry stepped out from behind his desk.

"Headmaster, I've brought you a copy of my curriculum," she said stepping in. She looked much different than she had when she arrived in the camp. She was dressed in robes of rich brocade and satin and had her hair up and away from her face. Harry thought she was even more attractive this way in the soft light of the late afternoon sun.

"Sadie, please don't call me Headmaster. Harry will do," Harry said and motioned her to take a seat in a chair by the cold fireplace. "Please have a seat. It won't take me a minute to go over this." He liked knowing what the teacher's schedule and coursework entailed, particularly this position which held the potential to be misused and had been when he was in school. He still bore the scar on the back of his hand from the pen of Delores Umbridge.

He studied the course outline and noted that it was carefully thought out and had the right balance and mixture of information for each age group and class. He was impressed. "Yes, this is very good," he said wandering over to his chair opposite her and sitting down while still reading it. After each thing he read, he had a fleeting memory of his own days in school learning about such things as boggarts, kappas and hinkypunks; in fact, could recall them in great detail.

"Are you settled in then?" he asked, politely.

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, I have a lovely room. It's been some time since I lived in something other than a wagon. I think I'll rather enjoy the change for once."

Harry smiled at her, "Good. Please let me know if there is anything you need- if you need a guide around the castle-or whatever. I can assign a student as your guide or a house elf, whichever you prefer, until you feel settled in."

"Oh, I already have an offer," she said. "Professor Snape said that he would help me adjust and show me around. I thought I would take him up on it."

Harry kept his smile and tried hard not to grin, _He's moving awfully fast_, he thought. "Well, that's wonderful," he said and stood. She took the hint and stood, too.

"I look forward to classes starting. I understand your son will also be in my class," she mentioned as they walked to the open door together.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "This is his second year at Hogwarts. I must tell you that he is an Adept Senseve and that tends to surprise people sometimes. He's quite intelligent and I think unintentionally outwits some of his teachers, plus the fact that he is Roma with much different customs. Staff aren't always sure what to do with him. However, I expect him to follow the normal course of study and I expect there will be no favoritism shown towards him. As you know my history, it's wise to downplay that and treat him like a normal child."

She stopped and stared at him, "Yes, I understand. It will be a challenge and perhaps I will learn from him. I've never met a Senseve before and I may have an advantage in that I've lived with the Roma most of my adult life." She hesitated for a moment as if she wanted to say something else and then smiled and turned to leave.

Harry nodded, "Good evening then, Sadie. I'll see you at the staff table tomorrow night for the beginning of school feast and the Sorting."

"Good night, Harry," she said and left him at the door.

Harry glanced at the one and only clock he left sitting on his desk and noticed that it was getting late. He knew he had a very short time to walk the distance to Hogsmeade and tell Nadya that he would be having supper with Hermione. He closed his door to the stacks of books still lying on the floor and the mess that he'd created.

It was always a pleasure to walk through the halls of Hogwarts, it felt like home even when it was empty of students. He was hoping that whatever Hermione had to tell him would not turn out to be something he couldn't delegate to Severus to do. He wanted very much to spend months and months just being the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

He used floo powder to meet Hermione in her office minutes before 8:00. It was comforting to know that he had a place he could call home and would return to Nadya for the evening, go off to work in the morning and establish a normal work routine. He kissed his black-haired wife and stepped into the fireplace after throwing in the powder. It wasn't his favorite way to travel but it was very fast and it didn't involve that sort of suffocating squeezing sensation that went along with apparating. If it were up to him he would use a broom at any time.

Harry stepped into the large office, one even larger than his own. Hermione had feminized it by adding a desk with a glass top and roses in a glass vase. The room was heavily paneled and austere. Her touches helped soften the atmosphere. There was a table set for two with china with crystal goblets placed on it. Harry wandered around it and studied the area that Hermione had set aside for talking to visitors. It all looked more like a setting room then the office of the Minister of Magic.

"Mr. Potter, Minister Weasley will be with you shortly," A frail young man stepped into the room. Harry nodded. He already knew Gibson, Hermione's Deputy of Magic.

"That's fine, Mr. Gibson, I don't mind waiting," Harry said and sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the visiting area.

"Would Mr. Potter like a cup of tea or a drink?" Gibson was rather stiff in addressing Harry even though he knew that Hermione and Harry were very close friends.

"No Gibson, thank you." Harry stared at a large ornamental mirror gilded in gold that stood over the mantel. With a flick of his wand he started a fire burning in the fireplace even though it was not quite cool enough in the late August evening.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said, enthusiastically, sweeping into the room and kissed him on the cheek. He closed his eyes so he could smell her perfume and feel her soft brown hair graze his cheek. "Oh good, you have us a cheery fire going."

He smiled at her. "Hello Hermione, you look good." He studied her eyes where he knew he would see if there was any residual pain from their recent experiences. Only weeks before they had been rescued from the clutches of a horrible monster. He had been released from the agony of enslavement for a lifetime. Her brown eyes stared back and he knew she was doing the same thing. They smiled at each other in the same moment, sharing the same thought. _It is over and we are healing_, they thought.

"I'm starved. Let's eat and you can talk to me," Harry said.

"Yes, good idea," Hermione nodded and they stood and moved to the table. House elves served them. Hermione had taken it upon herself to make sure there were some employed at the Ministry, even if they knew no other occupation but serving.

Harry found his appetite was in full force and was digging into the delicious food and retelling her the story of the Sadie's arrival in camp and Nadya's behavior, plus Severus' interest.

"Well, of course, Harry," Hermione nodded. "He's been such a lonely man, don't you think? Why would having a companion be so out of the ordinary?"

"Hermione," he said, "this is Severus, we're talking about. I don't believe I've ever seen him with a woman in a romantic sort-of-way."

"Harry, you told me once that he had a wife and a child. Obviously, he has been around a woman in a romantic-sort-of-way, as you put it," she said shrugging. "His life has been full of pretty terrible things, first as a Death Eater and then spy for our side, Head of the Order, and our recent difficulties…" she stopped and laid down her fork.

Harry was sorry to see that he'd prompted the memory. He was really trying to keep things on the light side. "She's quite an attractive lady, Hermione. Rather a nice figure and he's already offered to show her around Hogwarts." He grinned and waited for her to reciprocate. She did. "I have to tell you that when Nadya charged up to defend him, I just was speechless and so was he. What do you think that was about?"

She rolled her eyes and resumed eating. "You and Ron haven't a clue sometimes about women. It's been that way since we were young. She's claimed Severus as her own, her family. It's like your children. You want to make sure that they are around the people that you believe are good for them. Nadya will always mistrust non-gypsies even if she married one. Sadie Pullard is outside the fold."

Harry thought about it, "You know Hermione, I've always wondered why she 'adopted' Severus. That's the only word I can think of to use. They'd never met before. She just took him to her heart and made him her dat (dad)."

"Do you suppose it's because she never had a father she could remember?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought about it. "It could be although Jolie is probably the closest she's ever had to a father. I have to say that he doesn't act very fatherly towards her, not that I would know what that would mean." Harry stopped eating at that moment. He felt a familiar but mildly uncomfortable lurch in his own stomach.

Hermione stared at him, and he stared back. It was a full minute before she spoke,. "You know Harry, we might as well acknowledge it and get it out of the way. Whenever we talk there will always be things that have happened to both of us that were not pleasant. I don't think we can avoid it, and I certainly can't play at pretending it didn't happen. So let's just move on and not be too sensitive, okay? I will if you will."

"Absolutely, Hermione," he agreed and started back on his supper. "Okay, you've got my attention. Tell me what's happening."

She sat back and sipped at her tea. "Harry you are muggle born, at least half anyway and both my parents are full muggles so I know that you will understand. I tried talking to Ron about this but he just doesn't get it."

Harry chewed and frowned at her. "Okay."

"Well." She took a deep breath and seemed to plunge into it, by saying, "I saw Dumbledore the other day," she began.

"Oh yes?" Harry nodded, "How is he? I meant to owl him."

"He's just fine," Hermione said thoughtfully. "That's just the point. How old do you think he is?"

"Old?" Harry repeated. "I guess I'd have to count on my fingers, but I'd say around 180."

Hermione nodded, "One hundred and eighty. That's extremely old for a muggle, in fact they don't live near that long, as you know. Here in our world, it's old, not terribly old, but getting there, don't you think? And Dumbledore is in VERY good health."

Harry sat back and thought about it. "Like you said Hermione, we are both muggles, raised by muggles anyway. I've spent my whole life, at least since I was eleven and started at Hogwarts, being slightly at a loss sometimes about the wizarding world. There aren't many things anymore that I don't know about, I mean customs and such. It's rather like it was for Daniel last year starting Hogwarts, I would think. He was raised with the Romani and their customs and knowledge. Their style of living is very different from our own. So I suppose that we see Dumbledore as old because we're looking at it from a muggle point-of-view." He reviewed what he just said to see if it sounded right.

She was nodding as he spoke.

"Yes, I agree," she said. "I think it was difficult for me as well because I had never known a witch or wizard, only what I read and that was after I received my letter from Hogwarts. Of course, I've spent some years catching up." She took her cup in hand again. "Still we may never know everything that Ron and other purebloods take for granted."

"Hermione," Harry interrupted her daydreaming and was gesturing with his fork, "back to Dumbledore; or is this about the problems you're having with the pureblood families?"

"Oh, yes." She sat her cup down and tapped her wand on the table. Gibson appeared at the door. "Will you have him come up, please?

"Yes, Minister," he said and vanished.

"No, it's not about the purebloods, Harry. Just wait…" she said.

"Hermione don't these people ever go home at night?" Harry asked. He considered Gibson who reminded him faintly of Ron's dead brother Percy who had been a fetch-and-carry person for the old Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, before being killed by Voldemort..

"Not Gibson," she answered, "not as long as I'm here in the office. And, I'm really not a slave-driver, Harry. He's just…so…" she frowned and shrugged and went on, " Oh, never mind. Anyway, I've sent for someone. This is an old man who lives downstairs in the archives or library or whatever you want to call it. They're more like dungeons. But there's a virtual labyrinth of rooms in the lower levels of the Ministry where records have been kept for centuries. I wandered down there in my early days at the Ministry." She scratched her nose absentmindedly.

Harry smiled and thought, if anyone was going to find a library at the Ministry it would be Hermione. "Go on," he encouraged.

"Well, there was this old man there. Just ancient and crusty. He lives for the books and actually I think he lives down there, too," she frowned slightly. "Anyway, I ran into him and about frightened the poor man to death. He doesn't have many visitors you see. But he has the most amazing memory. He's read practically every leaf of parchment down there and can tell you where everything is. he has his own system of cataloging you see."

She was studying the pattern on her cup and almost talking to herself. Harry remained silent and let her spin out the tale at her own speed.

"I became friendly with him," she said, "actually it was like befriending a little mouse. I took food to him and talked to him about his books. Believe me, I spent a number of hours listening to things about the most boring subjects. He's very timid. Then, of course, I got the idea to revise, Hogwarts; A History."

Harry nodded. He knew that she'd spent a number of years writing the book. He'd never really asked her about it; nor had he read it, since he'd never read the first one. He also had never asked why she chose to rewrite it. "Have you finished Hogwarts: A History Revisited, yet?" he managed. He was hoping that this visit wasn't about the book. He knew in his heart he'd rather be a home with Nadya. Somehow he also knew that Hermione would not waste her time or his having him join her for dinner to talk about it.

"Oh yes, it's in editing now," she answered with a slight glow rising in her face. "And I'd love to chat about it, but…"

"Minister, Mr. McKlellan here to see you," Gibson milky face appeared and disappeared as an old man stepped into the room.

He was very thin, and old. _Probably like his parchments_, Harry thought. He was dressed in robes that were very outdated and carried with him the smell of mildew and dustiness. Harry stood during Hermione's introductions and extended his hand which was ignored. He sat quickly allowing Hermione to handle the situation. The man's head was down staring at his feet, his hands folded at his belt, grasping his own forearms, as if literally holding himself together.

"Thomas," she smiled gently and pulled him into a seat near her. He looked terribly uncomfortable with Harry in the room. His grizzled chin trembled and Harry thought he'd break and make a run for it if he made a move towards him.

"Now Thomas, this is Harry Potter," she said as she held one of his purple-veined hands. "We've talked many times about Harry. But I didn't ask you here to talk about Harry," she said quickly because the old man seemed to be doing a quick mental check, like searching an internal card catalogue. "No, I've brought you to talk about Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry watched in amazement. There it was again, the fast moving eyelids that drooped over his eyes, the silent movement of the lips and mouth.

"Yes, Madam Minister, I have that name before me," he replied and nodded with his eyes closed.

"Good, good, Thomas. Please tell us about Dumbledore," Hermione said softly.

"There are no official dates of birth or location; nor are there birth parents listed in the official records. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was raised by Marcus and Hanna Dumbledore in Austria to the age of eleven and subsequently attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leaving with honors and the highest marks ever records for the N.E.W.T.s. He took a sabbatical in the Hindu temple of Mada…"

"Thomas, perhaps I should have been more precise, " Hermione said interrupting what Harry thought would turn out to be a recitation of Dumbledore's whole life. It seemed to disrupt the natural flow of the man's memory and recitation. He looked up, almost like a child, needing reassurance. "That's alright." She patted his hand. "Perhaps, I'll give Harry the gist of it and you can fill in the spots I've missed." He nodded eagerly.

"Alright then, Harry," Hermione spoke to him while watching Thomas McKlellan. "Thomas and I have already had this discussion. So I'll just tell you the high points."

Harry refilled his tea and sat back to listen. What she had to say made him forget to drink the tea. He looked down an hour later, it was still in his hand, cold as a stone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So you're saying that Dumbledore is very old," Harry said. "That he has lived an number of lifetimes and has changed identity to disguise the fact that he did not die when he reached a very ripe old age, and that, in fact, you have traced him back eight or nine hundred years through several identities?" Harry sat the cup down and asked very nicely, "Are you mad?"

Hermione watched him and then nodded to Thomas McKlellan who produced a leather-bound book. He handed it over to Harry with a palsied shaking of his entire body, then stood and left the room. Harry opened the journal. It was hand written in very shaky script and appeared to be a documentation of what Hermione had just summarized for him. There were more pages. He glanced through them and noticed dates going back to the 12thcentury.

"Harry, I didn't expect you to believe me. As a matter of fact, I'm still researching it. I've wandered down to the Department of Mysteries several times," she began and he glanced up at her in surprise. "Oh yes, I've been down there. I often get lost and they are not mad about my being there, but I am, after all, the Minister of Magic and that has its' privileges." She smiled wistfully. "There are VERY interesting things there. I also have been visiting with Dumbledore quite a bit in the past several years."

Once again painful memories surfaced for both of them. One of them included Harry's own relationship with Dumbledore. He had discovered that Dumbledore and his father had arranged with people called the Council of Guardians of the Order of the Phoenix to place a spell on his mother before he was born so that he was born with the power to later kill Lord Voldemort. They had designed the plan with that in mind specifically and James Potter had agreed without his wife's consent. Because of the magic, Harry's son, Daniel was born with innate gifts of a Senseve. Harry had not been happy about it; in fact, had not talked to Dumbledore for eleven years. He had recently, at the break in term for summer holidays, reconciled with his old Headmaster. "What have you been visiting about?" Harry asked, cautiously.

"Everything and anything," Hermione confessed. "Of course, he's been the head of the Order until Severus stepped in and we've had business about Hogwarts for the past several years."

Harry had been out of touch with current events since he had spent the three years deeply involved in the dark side of their world, indebted to an evil magician with horrific personal preferences. Hermione kept speaking, "I also went to him for information that I needed for, Hogwarts: A History, Revisited. That's where I began to discover things." She nudged the journal that he'd laid on the table."

"Did you discuss this with Severus?" Harry asked. "He's been with Dumbledore for years and years, and I know for a fact he loves him like he was his father. I mean I WAS in his mind several times when we were dreamwalking. Plus, I won't venture far into this, but Dumbledore rescued him from a fairly abusive and dark home. You already know about Jeremy Potter. He was Severus' real father, transformed. He killed his own wife and was willing to turn his own son over to Voldemort. Albus and Severus have a history that goes way back."

"Yes, I did Harry," Hermione replied and nodded. "He's very tightlipped. I thought perhaps you might explore this with him." She picked up her cup and innocently sipped at it.

Harry suddenly knew the purpose of the visit. "What exactly am I supposed to be talking to him about Hermione?" he asked dumbfounded. " Something like-Oh, by the way, Severus, did you know that Dumbledore is really, really old. Like eight hundred years or so. What do you think about that Snape, ol' boy?"

"Harry," she snapped and glared at him with exasperation. "Take the journal and read it. Here, let me read you an example. It says; 'the famous alchemist Gregory Caligoni wrote in his journal in 1735, that he had 'supped with Vincent Gore, a man of unparalleled intelligence and memory, who had the most beautiful magic for a wizard. He could do things with a wand,' he said, 'that amazed even me.' Those were his words exactly."

Where had Harry heard those words before, he thought, and then remembered. During his OWL exams at Hogwarts, he'd overheard one of the examiners, a very old wizard, saying that about Dumbledore. He'd been the examiner when Dumbledore had taken his O.W.L.S.

Hermione skipped pages in the book, and said, "He went on to say-just a moment while I find it- that he 'looked to be man of about forty or forty-five'," Hermione was scanning the page of McKlellan's journal. " He says, 'and I know for a fact that he was at least sixty years of age since I have had the privilege of his acquaintance for lo that many a year.'" She handed him the journal. "All I'm asking is that you read it. I'm not saying do anything. And… whenever have I sent you off on a goose chase for the fun of it, Harry?" she asked, seriously.

He had to acknowledge that she was always serious-minded about her job and had never sent him falsely into anything. He trusted her a hundred percent, but had a hard time believing what she was trying to tell him.

"Hermione, I'll take the book and read it. I have a few things, of course, that are taking my time right now, but I'll get to it." He stood to leave. "Let's just say that Albus IS a million years old," he said, exaggerating. "Have you got a sense as to what that means? Are you tying it in to anything or is it just the age thing that's worrying you?"

She sat and stared at him with a frown, her head tilted back to look at him. The fire was behind her and it highlighted her brown hair now pulled down around her shoulders. He smiled at her as he watched her mind work behind the brown eyes.

She smiled back eventually and said, "Yes, I think I do. Some mysterious things are going on here. I can't go into it just yet, Ministry business and all, but I really want you to read the journal. Will you do it for me?"

He nodded. The book felt light enough in his hand. He knew that if she had asked him to read, Hogwarts: A History Revisited, he might have had to lie to her. "Yes, Hermione, of course."

"Good." She was on her feet. "Let's call it a night. The baby will be looking for me." She referred to her youngest, also called Harry. "Watch the twins for me and say hello to Daniel and Nadya. And don't worry to much about Nadya, she is pregnant and women do get very strange during pregnancy." She followed him to the fireplace and watched as he withdrew a handful of floo powder from the mantel bowl.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and she his. He threw the powder in and stepped into the green flames.

---------------------

Daniel loved being back at Hogwarts. Only a year before, he'd ridden the Hogwarts Express thinking how miserable he was. Now he sat at the Sorting ceremony watching new First year students being sorted. There were also several Second and Third year students sorted as well. It looked like the school was filling up.

A boy of Daniel's age slid in next to him after he was sorted. His name was Connor Price and was a new Second Year student. As always Veronica and Ron Weasley sat across from Daniel and his other roommates were nearby.

Daniel listened as his father gave the beginning of the year notices and then sat down to eat his own meal. Daniel glanced at his godfather Severus who was sitting further along the table next to their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Sadie Pullard.

Daniel introduced himself to several students, including Price and was telling Veronica and Ron about Pullard. "She married a Roma man and he was killed in an accident. She didn't go back to her people but stayed with the kumpania."

"That's really interesting," Veronica said. "So she's going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wonder what credentials she has for it?"

"Vicks," Ron her twin brother growled and looked at her with a frown. "Who cares. Professor Potter wouldn't have chosen her if she couldn't do the job."

Daniel nodded, "I imagine she knows enough." He was thinking to himself that since she had lived with his people for a long time there was every possibility she had learned their magic. In that event, he knew she would know a lot.

"Say aren't you Professor Potter's son? The famous Harry Potter who killed Voldemort? Wow, that's cool." Connor asked, grinning at Daniel. He was chatting with everyone around and had turned to their small group. "And you two can't be Minister Weasley's children! Are you really?!" he exclaimed. "Tell me what it's like to be here at Hogwarts? Do you get away with a lot since you all have such famous parents? What about you Potter? I bet you can do all kinds of things around here."

Daniel listened to him chatter on and answered a few questions. He was drawn to the energy and vitality the boy showed. He was an energetic, thin boy with sandy brown hair and china blue eyes. He was always smiling and laughing and particularly asking questions of everyone. Daniel was never allowed in his own family to ask questions, such a thing was improper and he was hypnotized by how the boy went about it. He was also drawn to his jovial, sparkling personality. Before the meal was completed Daniel thought he had found a long-lost friend.

"Are you in our dorms, then?" Ron asked.

"He's got to be Ron," Veronica said. "He's Second Year Gryffindor. That means your rooms."

Daniel nodded and grinned back at Connor and said, "That's right. Soon as you finish, I'll show you where we are. Our things have already been taken up."

"I'm finished already mate," Connor replied and threw his fork down. "Let's go. We'll catch up with you two later," he said, to Ron and Veronica.

Daniel didn't look at Ron or Veronica, his mind was on showing Connor to their dorm and continuing to listen to some of the stories the boy was spinning out. He left his own plate half empty and left the table.

Ron and Veronica watched him leave and looked at each other.

Harry sat at the staff table and ate his dinner and glanced out at the Great Hall and the students noisily sharing their summer holiday experiences and getting acquainted. He was talking to Professor McGonagall and happened to glance up when Daniel left the hall following a new student. He didn't give it a second thought, until later.

---------------------

By the time they began breakfast the next morning, Daniel had already told Connor about being a Senseve, rescuing his mother and father the year before and living with the Roma. The boy absorbed his words like a sponge and kept asking questions. Ron was beside himself and was trying to get Daniel away long enough to have a private conversation. Daniel kept forgetting his request and never got around to talking to him.

By afternoon, he and Connor were in McGonagall's office.

"Please explain yourselves," she was saying. Daniel had seen that look before. "Why would you transfigure the statues in the front hall, Mr. Potter?"

Daniel had never told on anyone in his life. He stood straight staring ahead and remained silent.

"I asked him to do it, Professor," Connor said. "I wanted to see him use wandless magic."

"I see," McGonagal pulled up her robe cuffs and Daniel noticed the rail thin arms of age.

"We do not use wandless magic at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter and you are aware of it. Nor do we go about transfiguring the furniture and statuary. Just because you can, Mr. Potter, doesn't mean you should. Therefore, I will give you a detention and deduct ten points from Gryffindor." She turned to Connor. "Since you are new to Hogwarts Mr. Price, I will not give you a detention, but I will deduct a further ten points for your conduct. Let it be a lesson. Now return to your classrooms."

They entered Potions class late and Severus marched up to their desks and faced both of them with what Daniel knew as his angry sneer. Trouble wasn't over for them.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Price, why are you entering my classroom late?" Severus asked.

Daniel again refused to defend himself and Connor spoke up, "We were in Professor McGonagall's office receiving detention."

"I see. You have also lost Gryffindor ten points each for being late without a note excusing you. Sit and open your books." Severus snarled and then turned to go back to his desk. Several students had been holding their breaths and there was a sudden exhale.

"But Professor," Connor said still standing, "we couldn't avoid it. We were in Professor McGonagall's office. That's awfully unfair of you, especially since Daniel is your godson. I'd think you'd be more understanding."

Daniel had already taken his seat and was whispering, "Sit down, Connor." When Connor revealed to the class that Severus was his godfather, Daniel closed his eyes and swallowed hard wishing that he could disappear under his desk.

Snape swooped back to stand in front of Connor and glare down at him. He spoke as if the words carried venom, "My relationship to a student in this class has no bearing on the conduct of that student or any student and doesn't release you from behaving appropriately and attending class on time. I am also not interested in your opinions. You have lost another ten points and will lose another if you have not taken your seat by the time I return to my desk."

Ron and Veronica shared a desk across the room. Daniel glanced over at them. Both looked stunned and frightened. None of them had seen Severus so angry. Connor still was standing when Severus started towards the desk. Daniel was dragging at his robe and whispering as low as he could, "SIT DOWN!"

Severus turned and stood at his secretary and looked at Connor with a look that would have melted iron cauldrons. "Was I not clear, Mr. Price?" he asked bitingly.

"This is unfair treatment and I think I shall have to take this up with the headmaster," Connor said. He stood very straight and stared back. The Gryffindor students in the room were moaning quietly, watching their class points eaten away.

"Very well, perhaps you should do that immediately," Severus said. "Please exit by the door you entered, Mr. Price." He turned and began writing in his book.

Connor looked down at Daniel and winked. Daniel lowered his head and studied his desk. He felt both frightened and amazed at the boy's audacity.

Three days later, they were once again in McGonagall's office.

Daniel was trying hard not to laugh at what Connor had said about McGonagall looking like a turkey, with her sagging neck and chin. She caught his snicker and her eyes narrowed with anger.

---------

Harry first heard about all the trouble Daniel was getting into when Connor arrived in his office for the third time in the first week of school. He sat and studied the boy. He'd seen men who were like the child before him. Men who were arrogant and untrustworthy; trouble-makers. The boy was an obvious liar and the kind that used people. Harry noted that he was quite charming, all smiles and questions. However, when it came to talking about himself or revealing anything about himself, he was silent. It was a useful technique to win people over and then spin a web of deceit and lies. It was very apparent the moment he stepped into the room and said, "Headmaster, Professor Snape was not being fair. I thought for sure he was going to strike me."

Harry came down from his ladder and sent Dobby out of the room. He stepped behind his desk and listened as the boy explained.

"You are new to Hogwarts, Mr. Price and you have broken some rules. It is my understanding that Professor McGonagall did not give you detention because she was trying to help you adjust. However, I think that perhaps it will help you to think about the way we do things here at Hogwarts. So I am going to give you detention. You can spend tomorrow evening with Hagrid. I think he has some chores for you. As for Professor Snape, I can assure you that he would never harm a student."

"So you're going to let Snape get away with that," the boy asked, pointing his chin stubbornly, "and I just bet you're not going to give Daniel a detention either."

"It is not your concern about how Mr. Potter is treated, Mr. Price," Harry said quietly. "However, I would advise you and your friend to think before you act next time." He avoided the landmine about Severus and moved on. "From now on Mr. Price I expect you to show respect by addressing all teachers appropriately.

He sent the boy from the room and propped his feet on the newly polished empty desk. _Ah, trouble in the making, _he thought. _I won't be seeing the last of you will I, Mr. Price. _Harry knew that Daniel was gullible and a perfect target for someone as wily as this boy. He also knew he couldn't interfere. Daniel had to learn this lesson on his own.

Harry also knew that Daniel probably was attracted to the boy. He definitely was charming the pants off of everyone except the teachers. He knew also that Daniel's life was lived with very gentle and kind people, who lived a very simple life. He'd had no chance to learn how to be beguiling and sneaky. He'd never been around a 'user' before. Harry also hoped that his son would learn quickly before they got into more trouble. He was willing to let it go on for awhile, remembering his own school years. Dumbledore had not expelled him and Ron for several infractions, including flying a car to school. Harry thought he could tolerate a few transfigured statutes and cauldrons with holes before he got serious about it.

He was studying the thought when his eyes drifted to the book Hermione had given him. He hadn't touched it and it lay on the table before the fireplace. He dropped his feet from the desk reluctantly and walked over to the chair. He picked it up and opened it. It was late afternoon and the day had been full.

"Dobby," he called.

The elf appeared immediately. "Yes, Headmaster."

Harry shook his head, he had been trying to get the house elf to call him Harry since he'd become Headmaster. "Have my supper sent up here Dobby, would you? And drop by Professor Snape's office and see if I can stop by this evening about 7:30." He had one more chore to do and that was send Hedwig to the house with a note for Nadya about being late again.

--------------------------

Daniel was in the Common room when Connor came back from Harry's office. He was sulking and angry.

"So what did he do?" Daniel asked.

"Detention!" Connor said throwing himself into one of the cushy chairs before the fire. "He said he'd expel me if I ended up in his office again."

"Expel you?" Daniel gasped in disbelief. "But all we did was put holes in the bottom of Severus' cauldrons. There was no harm done. With one wave of his wand they were all fixed."

Connor stared at the fire gloomily.

Daniel didn't know what to say. He had not been called to his father's office for punishment but he had faced Severus. His godfather had not been pleased.

-----------------

"Mr. Potter." Severus was in his office and waiting when Daniel stepped in. The room was quiet, there were no sounds from bubbling cauldrons. The desks were clean and Severus sat behind his secretary on a stool. He was dressed in the clothes he always wore in class, all black.

"Hello, Boldo," Daniel walked slowly forward. It was easier when Connor was around to do things and act bold. However, when he faced his godfather he felt the hot flush of shame reach his face.

"When you are in my office Daniel I expect you to address me as Professor Snape. It is respectful." His voice was even, not cold or warm.

Daniel nodded and said, "I apologize Professor Snape, for my behavior." He stood straight his head bent in his customary way of showing respect.

"Mr. Potter, raise your head. You are not a servant in this school, or with your family, you are a student. We face our difficulties with our heads up." Severus slid down from his stool and walked over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder when Daniel looked up. "Think for yourself, Daniel. Don't follow what someone else does or says when you know that it is wrong. You are intelligent and I expect you to show others what to do and how to act. Remember, it is also not always wise to tell others everything you know. It will cause you some trouble in the end, I think."

Daniel knew what he was talking about. Connor had embarrassed them both by announcing to everyone that Severus was his godfather. Daniel nodded, staring somewhere at his godfather's middle hoping that would pass for looking up.

"Mr. Potter," Severus voice was soft and gentle, "I will be giving you detention. You may come to my classroom tomorrow evening for an hour. Now go back to your dorm."

"Yes, thank you, Professor Snape."

When Connor came back from Harry's office Daniel was able to tell him he also had received detention, although he knew his godfather had been very easy on him.

He lay in bed that night thinking about it. He loved Severus with all his heart and hated the disappointment he saw in his face. He also thought that doing things with Connor was the greatest fun he'd ever had and he couldn't seem to let go even though it was like holding the edges of a sharp knife in his hand. He was just hoping he could let go before it cut too deep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry made his way to Severus' private quarters at 7:30 being sure to be on time himself. He knew the man well enough to know that he hated lateness. Severus opened the door at his tap.

"Hello," Harry said and made his way into the room. It was the same as always, compulsively neat and orderly. The paneled walls were shining with polish and the Chinese carpets immaculate. Every surface was clean and tidy. Harry sat on the sofa in front of the massive fireplace, where a small fire burned. He sniffed the air and caught a scent. He sniffed again while Severus sat in a chair and watched him curiously. "I smell a fragrance, a perfume; slightly tinged with a flower not grown in this part of the world. I think it may be… hmm, escapes me, but definitely a perfume," Harry murmured. He was smiling and teasing Snape. "Have you taken to wearing a cologne, Severus?"

"Headmaster, I have been assisting Professor Pullard," Snape said and crossed his legs. He sat back with a glass of his favorite brandy.

"I see," Harry said and grinned. "Very good looking lady."

Snape frowned and drank the brandy in one sip and laid the glass aside. "What's brought you here, Harry. Is it our Daniel?" he asked and shook his head slightly.

"No, not really," Harry answered and shrugged. "He's gotten himself entangled with a troublemaker, I think. It'll run its' course. Daniel is smart and he'll figure it out."

Snape nodded. "Hopefully before we use one of the cauldron's they put a hole in." He looked grumpy.

"I know it hurts your feelings, Severus," Harry said, watching the man, "knowing that Daniel would do something to you. But he's twelve and even though he's a Senseve he's not emotionally mature. As a matter-of-fact, I think he's a bit behind. His people have such different cultural attitudes about raising children. Besides if I remember correctly, I was in much more trouble at that age then they are.

"Yes, I'm aware of it, Harry," Severus said still looking cross, "I also have a very sharp memory."

"Did you talk to him?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded and got up to refill his glass. He knew from long experience that Harry would not drink his brandy and didn't offer any. "I think I will survive having my feelings 'hurt' as you say."

Harry dropped the formal posturing and settled in for a talk. "Severus, I've come down because I had a word with Hermione and she has something that's bothering her. She says there's Ministry business attached to it but can't divulge just what it is. So I'll just spill it all out and let you sift through it," Harry said. He had done this many times and felt very comfortable in summarizing his visit with Hermione for Severus.

Severus sat still and relaxed in his own chair, listening as Harry repeated what she had told him. He produced the book and handed it over.

"I've read it, well…skimmed it this evening before I came down. She told me about some of the entries." Harry stood and did something very unusual, he walked to the decanter and filled an empty glass. "I've just become reacquainted with Albus as you know. I really don't know much about him and I have no idea where all this is leading, although you know that I care about him, too."

Harry took a small sip and watched his friend. He knew that the man was very close to Dumbledore and wondered how he was going to deal with the information. Severus was looking through the book. His eyes were moving very fast over the pages and Harry knew that he was taking in most of the information. He waited patiently.

Severus looked up, frowning slightly. "Hermione wouldn't give this to you if she didn't think there was something to investigate. I wish she had been able to tell you how Ministry business played a part in this."

"Why don't you two have chat tomorrow," Harry said nonchalantly. He pretended that he was having a casual conversation but could tell Severus was affected. "She might tell you after she's come this far in telling me what's on her mind. You might just persuade her."

Severus seemed to recover quickly. "Yes, I think I will." He laid the book aside.

"Severus, I don't know if Nadya has come by, but I just wanted to say…" he didn't finish.

"Harry, you've always wondered why Nadya was so close to me and I, to her," Severus interrupted abruptly. "Sit down I want to tell you a story." He had a faraway look in his eyes.

Harry dropped into his customary seat and watched as Severus went to his bureau. He withdrew a key from his pocket and unlocked a small drawer. Harry had seen him do it once before when he'd shown him a picture of his wife. He saw the picture come out again.

"I didn't really give it much thought until the other day," Severus was saying. Harry accepted the picture once again, refusing to believe that he would have forgotten showing it to him before. "This is a picture of my wife."

Harry nodded, once again looking at the dark-haired, dark-eyed woman who smiled back at him. She was a beautiful woman. He handed the picture back wondering what Severus was doing. Then he realized that the man needed to talk about her, because he had suddenly become interested in another woman. It had triggered off some memory.

"Can you tell me about her? Harry asked quietly. Snape looked at the picture and drank his third brandy. _Okay_, Harry thought, _we're going to get ourselves a little bit in the cups tonight. _He'd never been drunk with Severus_. This ought to be interesting, _he decided and filled his own glass again.

"My wife was part Roma. She was born in a kumpania and her name was Nadine," Severus began. "She was nothing like your Nadya and I was not the same as I am now. I was working for Voldemort…"

Harry sat and listened totally engrossed. Severus talked and drank. Harry was amazed at how sober he seemed to stay.

The story was ending. "Nadya knew somehow. Your wife has a gift of Sight. It's quite pronounced sometimes, especially when her family is involved. She knew about my son, Parker Braham Snape. He was three when he died. You see Harry, I never really loved Nadine, I was in love with your mother, Lily. It's a very old story, you love what you cannot have and have what you don't love. But you know I did care a great deal for Nadine." He put a finger to his mouth and sat the glass aside. "She was wild and could not be tamed and I was a Gadjo to her. The picture does not do justice to the fire that was in that woman. I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame."

Severus stood and walked to the fireplace, staring into it. He turned slowly and looked at Harry. "Nadya has adopted me as her family. She calls me father. You know that she was serious about it when she did it and you know what it means to her. I am officially her father and she protects me. That is not what concerns me, because I love her in return. It is that she feels so strongly against Sadie and her reaction was so…so instantaneous."

"Almost as if she knew that Sadie wasn't right for you?" Harry asked, trying to make sense of the emotions he was seeing playing across the man's face. He knew that it took everything Severus had to allow those emotions to be seen.

Snape nodded. " Yes. All teasing aside, Harry, I feel so strongly attracted to this woman that I have lost my senses." He drew a hand to his forehead and turned back to the fire. "It feels very much like it did when I married Nadine. I am drawn to dangerous and exciting women."

__

So, you are love sick, I have a son whose going through some rebellious stage, Hermione's worried about a hundred and eighty year old man and I haven't been home to my wife this week before midnight, Harry thought. He looked at his empty glass and sat it down.

"You deserve someone in your life, Severus," Harry said standing. He felt slightly woozy from the alcohol. "Look at our lives. If we get one day out of ten when things go our way, it's the best we can get. You've spent how many years alone and without companionship? Why? Because you think you deserve it?" Harry headed for the door. "Maybe we don't deserve the women who love us. But maybe, just maybe, they are our salvation."

Severus turned after Harry left the room and stared steadily at the door, murmuring, "Maybe they are to you Harry, but not to me."

Harry left and walked unsteadily back to the main entrance where he stepped out into the cool night air and proceeded down the path to the main entrance. He liked walking the distance from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade without apparating. It gave him a chance to wind down and enjoy the evening.

Two boys watched him make his unsteady way towards the little village.

A pair of unfriendly eyes watched the two boys crouched in the brush. The elf perched himself on the edge of the limb just overhead. His bow was strung and the arrow pointed at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Daniel watched his father walk away from them in the dark. It was exciting being out of the castle and in the woods with Connor. He heard a faint rustling from above but didn't pay attention. They moved away at Connor's signal and reentered the castle, moving stealthily up the grand staircase and towards their dorm rooms.

In the forest an elf stood before another. One had reached over in the dark and stopped the arrow that was about to fly. He stood now, talking heatedly to the other. They parted. One remained behind and looked at the white castle. He slipped into the moon shadows of the trees and faded away into the dark.

--------------------

The next morning Daniel and Connor ate breakfast alone. Daniel watched as Ron and Veronica slid onto the benches at the hall table some distance away from them. He frowned slightly and was about to rise and go over to them when Connor laid a hand on his arm and started talking animatedly about something. Daniel was enjoying having the secret of their night-time adventures that only he and Connor knew about. However, he had not had a chance to talk to Veronica and Ron since they'd started school. He met Ron in the classroom where they couldn't talk or on the way in and out of Gryffindor Common room.

Daniel looked over at Veronica who glanced back. He told himself he was going to make a point of speaking to her before they left the Great Hall.

Connor was talking about the next class, "I really think that she knows her art, I want to know what she's going to show us next." He was talking about Professor Pullard. "I wonder if she knows you're a Senseve. I bet she'd be surprised at what you can do. I mean I couldn't believe it when you could hear Professor Flitwick and McGonagall talking and they were miles away!"

Connor had asked him to demonstrate his acute hearing and Daniel stood at the top of the second floor corridor stairway and listened to a private conversation between McGonagall and Flitwick. Connor had asked him to do it several times. Daniel wasn't comfortable in eaves-dropping but had given in. Connor always rewarded him with a brilliant smile. It made Daniel feel very special and he liked pleasing the boy.

"I don't know Connor," Daniel shrugged an said, "my dad probably told her. He's told all the teachers. He doesn't want me to be treated differently than other students. It wouldn't look good and besides that our people don't like it when someone boasts. We look at it as humiliating oneself. That's how it's considered." Daniel always tried to downplay his abilities and Connor was always promoting them. It was Connor's idea to wander and explore the school at night even though it was strictly forbidden. They'd been able to accomplish it without being caught because Daniel could see in the dark, and hear a mouse crossing the floor with his keen hearing. It was easy for him to evade teachers and even Filch who had not lost any of his vinegary spirit over the years.

"Well, let's go find out what she's got planned for us today," Connor said and threw his fork down and gulped his pumpkin juice.

"You go on Connor," Daniel looked over at Veronica again. He noticed she was ready to leave. "I need to talk to Veronica."

Connor didn't look pleased but grabbed his sack and headed out of the room.

Daniel walked over to where Veronica and Ron were eating breakfast. Ron didn't look up and Veronica hesitated before offering a smile. He sat down and Ron stood and left them. Veronica followed him with her eyes and then turned to Daniel.

"Ron looks upset," Daniel said.

Veronica stared at him and then leaned over to talk to him in a low voice, "Daniel, Ron's mad because you've been avoiding him. Me too. It's like there isn't anybody in the room besides you and Connor. I thought we were your friends." She was speaking gently but Daniel could see the hurt in her face.

"You are my friends, he said objecting.

"Then why don't we feel that way?" She asked. "Daniel, I hate to be the one to break it to you but Connor is no good. He's gotten you into all kinds of trouble and he's not truthful. He's been caught in lies by everyone and we've only been in school just over a week. He brags all the time and he's sneaky. Ron and I understand that you want to be with him, we really do, but Ron's feelings are really hurt that you don't like being with us anymore."

Daniel hung his head and stared at an empty plate on the table. "I do like being with you and Ron, Veronica."

"Daniel, you'll have to try a little harder with Ron. Just go talk to him," Veronica encouraged. "Come on we have Defense Against the Dark Arts and we'd better hurry."

They walked down the aisle of the hall together.

Daniel had never had friends when he was in his kumpania. He lived around his people and everyone his own age and considered everyone on equal terms when it came to friendship. He had no idea how to make friends and keep them, how to divide his time with each and share his feelings with them. He was at a loss as to how repair the hurt feelings he had somehow caused with Ron. He also felt he needed to stand up for Connor with Veronica. She was saying some pretty unfavorable things about him and yet, Daniel knew that she was being truthful.

They entered Professor Pullard's classroom. Daniel was about to experience even more embarrassment and confusion.

-------------------------

Severus stepped into Hermione's office after apparating to the Ministry. She was waiting for him and gave him a quick hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Severus, it's always good to see you." She looked into his face by bending back her head. "Actually, you look awful," she murmured.

He raised his eyebrows with a look that sent her head back even further and she gave a guttural laugh. "Come on sit down," she grinned and moved ahead of him to her sitting area. Gibson popped his head in the door and she nodded at him. He brought a tray and set it down on a table. Hermione poured coffee and handed it to Severus without speaking along with a vial. He accepted both, his face holding a question.

"Headache potion Severus, I brewed it myself. I can still mix a decent potion, Potion's master." She was still smiling. He poured it into a glass of water and drank it in gulp and then sipped his coffee.

"So do you think I'm mad, too?" she asked not taking her eyes from the coffee urn.

------------------------

Harry looked up at the man who stood like a tower in front of his desk. He was smiling at his old friend. "Hagrid," he asked happily, "come for a cuppa with me?"

Hagrid smiled down and then stood straighter and addressed him formally. "Why tha' be good, Professor Potter, sir. But I'm 'ere on business 'arry or I'd take you up on the offer." He was having a difficult time deciding how to address his friend and employer.

Harry frowned slightly and nodded. He stood and they both moved to chairs by the fireplace. "What is it Hagrid, students giving you trouble, lesson planning, what?" he asked. He noticed that Hagrid looked uncomfortable sitting with him. He recalled that he'd never seen Hagrid sit when Dumbledore had been present. Harry was hoping it wasn't something about dragons or some other creature Hagrid wanted to use for classes. He knew he'd be hard-pressed to say no to his beloved friend.

"Well 'arry, I'm bringin' a message to you really," Hagrid said.

"A message, Hagrid?" Harry asked puzzled. "Whose sending it?"

"I'm supposed to tell you to meet him in the forest at the rise of the crescent moon," Hagrid said, "'Course it's Verillieon. You know how wood elves are 'arry, secretive an all. Wouldn't tell me what it was about but I knew it would be important. So's I said I'd bring it straight away," he smiled at Harry.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you did Hagrid." Harry wrinkled his brow in concern. "He wouldn't say what it was about?"

"No, no," Hagrid answered. "But I've been keeping' my eyes an' ears open. There's trouble in the forest and I haven't an idea what it's about."

Harry contemplated him for a moment and then nodded. "I'll meet with him this evening. In the meantime, I think I need to stretch my legs. I'll walk you back down to your hut. Let's take a look at those pumpkins. You know Halloween is just over a month away."

Hagrid brightened and got to his feet. They walked through the castle, with Hagrid chatting on about fertilizers and Harry nodding periodically to show his interest, while he thought about what the elf might tell him. He'd never gotten a message from Verillieon before and it worried him.

-------------------

Professor Pullard stood at the head of the class and waited until everyone seated themselves. Daniel entered the room and saw that Connor had reserved a seat beside him and was waving frantically for him to join him.

He nodded and whispered to Veronica, "Ask Ron if I can talk to him before supper."

She nodded and joined her twin at a desk towards the front of the classroom.

Daniel sat down and studied his teacher. He thought about the night she arrived in camp and had spoken to him within minutes of arriving. It was uncustomary and he knew that no Rom woman would have talked to him, but Madam Pullard was not Rom, and had only lived with the Roma. He was still surprised at her willingness to override the customs of his people and talk to him in front of everyone.

Now he studied her, dressed very much like any of his other teachers. She no longer wore the long colorful skirt and walked shoeless. She wore a long dress of forest green velvet with gold buttons on the corset and white ruffles that climbed from her waist to her throat. The ruffles erupted again at her wrists and she wore a covering robe of deep brown brocade damask. Her golden hair was pulled back into a twist and she wore no jewelry.

Daniel was accustomed to watching the faces of people and deducting from the small movements of the mouth, the flare of the nostril and the eyes what the person was thinking and feeling.

Her blue eyes were on him and the mouth turned into a soft smile. He looked directly into her face and suddenly felt as if he had fallen into a pool of placid water, drifting in a dream, where the mingled scents of a garden floated through the soft misty air. He twirled lazily, his face turned to an azure sky, the shadows of fronds playing over his eyes and shading them from an ancient sun. He could have almost been a fallen leaf from some tree; drifting effortlessly along. He felt a tremendous sense of peace and serenity. There was suddenly a longing that tugged at his heart, but he couldn't form the thoughts to voice it.

"Daniel!" Connor nudged him hard in the side. He was startled and jumped slightly. Her eyes turned away and Daniel was able to hear her voice instructing them.

"There are many things we are going to be covering this term in my class," she was saying. "I have placed a parchment before you with the list of items we will discuss, when you will have an examination and books from the library that will assist you. We will always discuss the topic first and then have a demonstration." She walked the aisles and Daniel could smell the scent of her perfume trailing her.

"I have been told that we have a special person present in our midst," she went on to say. "This person has special gifts that are very rare. We are very fortunate that we do not have to study these gifts by reading about them in a book. Therefore I have decided that we will discuss this issue and turn to the more mundane topics later on in the class."

Daniel was listening and had a growing terror fill his heart. She was talking about him; she was going to tell the class he was a Senseve. He looked at Connor who was grinning broadly. Daniel was mortified. As a Roma, having his gifts pointed out was paramount to acting vulgar in public. He closed his eyes and prayed that he could once again disappear.

His wishes did not come true. She announced that they would be discussing Senseve for the next several lessons and turned and looked into his face. This time he refused to look her in the eye.

"I would like to introduce you to an Adept Senseve, one of few that exist in the world," she smiled and walked over to him. "Mr. Daniel Potter."

He felt himself flush and he stared at the desk with the marks made by hundreds of bored hands over the years. He tried to focus on the grain of the wood while people were whispering all around him. He glanced up once to meet Veronica's eye and she looked back sympathetically. It was enough to get him through the hour before he tore away from his desk at the bell, and almost ran out of the classroom.

-----------

Daniel met up with Ron in the hall outside of the Gryffindor Common room.

"I've got to hurry Ron," Daniel began, "Connor expects me to meet him in the library."

It was the wrong thing to say. He knew it when he saw the expression unfold on Ron's face and his face redden.

"Why did you bother than, Potter?" Ron said, angrily. "If you have to meet up with your best mate then why did you ask me to meet you? Can't be away from him for a minute can you?" He turned to give the password to the fat lady in the portrait.

"Ron, I didn't mean it that way," Daniel didn't know what to say to him to calm him down. "You and Veronica are my friends, too. I haven't meant to leave you out, really I haven't."

The red-head turned, one foot over the threshold and studied him. The anger turned to concern. He nodded. "Danny, it's not so much you've left me out, it's that you haven't talked to me at all, or to Nicky."

Daniel almost smiled. Ron called his sister Veronica by a dozen different nicknames, this time it was Nicky. "I know. It's just that time seems to get away from me. Before I know it the day is over and I haven't talked to anyone. He's always there and I try to be polite and listen and he's always asking me tons of questions like he really wants to know. It's…it's just hard to explain." He stuttered and then stopped.

"You mean he's more interesting then me and Nicky?" Ron said, this time there was hurt in his voice.

"No, I didn't say that either," Daniel said with exasperation. "Look, why don't you come with me. Once you get to know him…" H didn't finish.

"I do know him, Daniel," Ron said, "or I know enough to know he's bad news. How can you let him talk you into doing things. I've heard you've already been in McGonagall's office twice and gotten detention with Snape. I don't want any part of it. I know mum would skin me a live if I got into trouble." Ron was shaking his head.

"What's a little trouble, Ron?" Daniel was feeling angry. "This place is boring. Your mum and dad aren't going to do anything to you. Neither will my dad. Besides I hardly see him anyway. He lives up there in that office."

"I won't do it, Danny," Ron turned. "When you decide who your true friends really are then come talk to me. In the meantime don't bother me!"

Daniel returned to the library only to find that Connor wasn't waiting for him. He asked his roommate Roger DeVries if he'd seen him.

"I did Danny. He went off with Conrad, said he didn't want to wait for you." DeVries was looking at him with a strange expression.

"What?" Daniel asked, impatiently.

"How come you didn't tell us you were a Senseve, Danny?" Roger looked strangely hurt. "After all I am your roommate."

Daniel felt the embarrassment rising in his face once again and decided to make the walk once again to the Gryffindor Common rooms and study by himself.

--------------------

Severus stepped from the fireplace into his own private quarters and took his cloak off. He was just considering going down to supper when there was a tap on the door. Moaning slightly, he answered it knowing who it was.

Harry could tell the man was in a foul mood when he opened the door.

"Alright, I won't keep you from supper for long," Harry said stepping in. "We can walk to the Hall together. I just want to know what Hermione said.

Severus collapsed on his sofa. "She thinks that Dumbledore is about to do a disappearing act, fake his own death and go underground. She says he's been acting as if he is in frail health and mentally befuddled."

"Did she say anything about the connections to the Ministry business?" Harry asked, still on his feet.

Severus nodded, his face grave. "Yes, she did Harry. I really want to visit Dumbledore and think this through before I accept any of it. Can we discuss this tomorrow I'm quite worn out?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Yes, I have business with Verillieon after supper. As long as you think it can wait."

"What business have you with the wood elf?" Severus asked, puzzled.

"Hagrid brought word he wanted to talk to me and couldn't say why. So we can both have our secrets until tomorrow. Shall we go up to supper then?" Harry asked.

Severus pulled himself from the sofa and joined him. They walked to the Great Hall together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Harry sat at supper thinking of a number of things. Just after he had talked to Hagrid that afternoon, Dobby came in to help him with his cleaning and new arrangements of his office. He was setting the Sorting Hat on another shelf along with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. More portraits had been removed from the walls and hung in other parts of the castle. Harry found it irritating when the old headmasters whispered amongst themselves as he went about his daily work. It was obvious they were used to chatting with Dumbledore about various aspects of running the school.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, starting when he saw the long ears and knobby head coming through the arch of the doorway to his office.

"Yes, Headmaster sir?" Dobby answered and looked up.

" Ah, I'm glad your here. I have a question for you," Harry said climbing up another rung.

"Yes? Dobby will answer any question Headmaster Potter." The house elf seemed delighted to be asked a question.

"Can you tell something about Wood Glen elves?" Harry asked.

Dobby turned a slight shade of green and stepped back out of sight under the arch.

"Dobby?" Harry bent down on the ladder to look to see if the elf had vanished.

The elf was still there but looking down at a book in his hands. "Dobby."

"Yes, Headmaster sir?" Dobby said stepping forward again.

"I asked you a question. Did you not hear me?" Harry started down the ladder and stood before the elf. He was heads taller than the house elf and found it slightly amusing to watch the creature go through a myriad of emotions without really being able to see his face; it was the elongated ears that twitched and swayed.

"Yes, headmaster sir, Dobby hears," Dobby whispered.

"Well then?" Harry conjured a stool over with his wand and sat on it. He was almost on the same level with the diminutive creature.

"Dobby doesn't like to talk about Wood Glen elves sir," he said cringing slightly.

"It's alright Dobby, you are safe here in Hogwarts." Harry almost smiled at the elf's discomfort, but managed to keep his face straight.

"The Wood Glen elves are ferocious peoples sir. They hates the humans and kills them if they finds them in the forest sir," Dobby said quietly.

"Are they of your race, Dobby?" Harry asked.

The elf nodded slightly, head down, "Yes, headmaster sir. They are cousins of a sort, but we house elves have no history that is remembered when we lived among them. There are legends and stories about how a war was fought by elves and dark men so that elves would not be enslaved."

Harry sat up straighter. He understood enslavement. He considered what the elf was saying. Obviously, some of the elves were enslaved and the line was broken; some remaining wild and living in the forest and some becoming domestic servants. Although it must have happened many, many years before. They looked nothing like one another. the Wood Glen eves were beautiful creatures and the house-elves were far from it.

"That's very interesting Dobby," Harry said thoughtfully and the elf's head came up.

"You don't want to be around them headmaster sir, they like to use their wicci knives sir," Dobby was again whispering in his squeaky voice. He nodded and mimicked a curved knife about a foot long, He pointed it at his belly and drew a line to his neck. Harry got the idea, they disemboweled their victims. "Very nasty, Elves, sir."

"Thank you, Dobby," he said. "Dobby why do they hate men so much?"

Dobby glanced at the floor again as he answered, "They hold a grudge, sir."

"Even though they don't remember what happened?" Harry asked astonished, not looking as he spoke to the elf. He stood and wandered the room moving things about. "Hhmmm, that's phenomenal! Have you ever seen any around, Dobby?" He was placing a Chinese vase on a shelf and waited. Dobby didn't answer. He turned again. "Dobby?"

The little house elf was standing still staring at him. "Oh yes, Headmaster sir, the forest is full of them right now." There were tears in his eyes and he looked petrified.

Harry stopped. "What's the matter, Dobby?"

"They hates us Harry Potter, sir, more than they hates humans," he said. "We dare not goes out to the village or…anywhere," Dobby said and broke into a rush of tears.

Harry was used to this and comforted the elf. He knew, then, why he was having trouble with the house elves not wanting to take their proper time off. They were afraid to leave the castle. "Could you not take the underground rail?" he asked. Many years before he had discovered the rail and it had led to his imprisonment and torture. He hated to even think about it. However, he knew it to be the elves mode of transportation to and from the school.

"It is guarded now," Dobby said looking even more frightened.

"Guarded!" Harry said. "Do you know why?"

Dobby shook his head and then headed out the door before Harry could ask him any more questions.

--------------

Later, as he sat eating, Harry remembered the conversation. He also glanced over at Daniel and noticed him sitting with his new friend, Connor Price. He frowned slightly when he saw that Veronica and Ron Weasley were at the other end of the table.

__

Oh well, he thought, _children change friends quickly_. His eyes roamed the room and he glanced down the table to Severus, who seemed to have recovered from his fatigue of the afternoon and was talking to Sadie Pullard.

He recalled his and Severus' short conversation in his mind. _So Dumbledore was frail and becoming mentally fuzzy_, Harry thought, _and about to make a transformation. More than likely he is dying, Hermione. _Harry thought about it. He knew that he would feel sad if that occurred, he knew that Severus would hurt the most. Harry still could not give credence to Hermione's theory. He ate the pork roast on his plate and watched Daniel and Connor slip out of the hall.

Neville took the rest of his supper time talking about a new orchid he was raising in his private greenhouse. Harry realized that his job as Headmaster was mostly spent being a diplomat. He nodded politely as Neville spoke and let his mind drift.

------------------------

Harry walked across the lawn following supper and took in the smell of the chilly September air. Smoke from Hagrid's fire drifted towards him and he listened to the stillness of the evening.

He was barely down the path to the forest when he heard the voice and knew its' owner. "Hello, Verillieon. The evening is cool and autumn is here I think," he said.

The elf stepped from the shadows. "We are pleased Hagrid sent thee our message, Harry. However, we must not tarry for there is a trouble, unforeseen, that awaits us."

"Why have you sent for me, Verillieon?" Harry asked the elf. He was barely visible in the deepening night.

"It was our Lady Valarna's wish that she speak to thee and so we have gathered; as is the custom. However, there is a problem." Verillieon stepped closer and Harry could see the thin pale face and the long hair that draped his head like moss hanging from a tree. There was a faint golden shimmer around him and an energy that Harry could almost feel on his own skin.

"What is it, Verillieon?" Harry asked.

"We cannot speak of it here. Will thee come with us and meet with the Lady?" the elf asked.

"Yes, of course," Harry nodded puzzled. He didn't know who Lady Valarna was or what the trouble was, but he could sense the elf's agitation.

"Thee are a friend to us Harry Potter, but we must ask thee to have thy eyes covered for this journey. There is no human allowed to see the home of our people unless the way is hidden. Will thee allow us to do this?" Verillieon asked.

Harry nodded and with a nod the elf blinded him. "Thee must not worry, it is but a veil over thy eyes for a short time only," the elf said. A gentle hand was laid on him and he felt as if he were falling asleep.

Moments later he could smell the wonderful odors of flowers and could feel a gentle mist on his skin. The elf removed his blindness and Harry stared around him in astonishment. They were in a small valley with a waterfall and stream nearby. Two unicorns were grazing in a green meadow. The scene seemed to be lit by a brighter moon and hundreds of thousands of fairies twinkled in the trees. Thousands of fresh, blooming flowers grew along the path, under the towering old growth trees whose girth was as big as four men standing together. It would have taken him ten steps to go around one. He could see a lake where long boats were moored and a pavilion, made of grasses and native plants floating gently near the bank.

Harry walked beside the elf, feeling conspicuous with this own height, plus the long dark robe he wore that trailed behind him. He noticed several elves stepping into the light watching them pass with somber faces. They walked across an arched bridge over a running brook and approached a light. Verillieon was telling him about the close call two boys from the school had had the evening before and Harry was listening feeling a growing concern.

He was led to a large circle where a bonfire was burning and there were a number of elves standing. He immediately noticed two small figures kneeling at the edge of the fire, their heads down. It was Daniel and Connor. He rushed forward and was stopped from touching Daniel by Verillieon's hand.

Harry looked up and saw a woman standing apart from the others. She was taller than the rest and the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Her eyes sparkled a periwinkle blue in the firelight. Harry knelt immediately and greeted her, "May you always find peace in the wood land, an arrow for your enemy and a friend in me."

The female elf motioned for him to rise and he stepped forward. Verillieon spoke to him, "This is Lady Valarna," he said.

"Greetings Lady," Harry said glancing briefly over at Daniel and Connor. Both were wide awake and looking scared to death. Only Daniel seemed to be able to not shake as he knelt on his knees.

"You have summoned me for a meeting?" Harry asked.

"You have been summoned to be judged by our people, Harry Potter," she said, "However, we have had an intrusion of your younglings already and we must deal with this matter."

__

Judged, he thought, a_nd what are these boys doing here? _"Lady Valarna, I thought I was invited to meet with you. Why are these children here and why am I to be judged?" he asked quietly.

"We have had news that Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster at Hogwarts School," she said. "We spoke with him many years ago and there was an agreement that he would not let man or his younglings enter our forest without our permission. It was only after he was deemed worthy did we make this agreement. Now, it seems that our woods are not respected, for thou has allowed thy children to enter." She moved to a stump where a cushion was placed for her to sit. Harry watched her fluidity and grace. Her pale white hair dropped to the ground flowing around her like her pale green gown.

Harry looked once again at Daniel who did not return his gaze. "These children are not suppose to be in the woods. They have been foolish and will not enter again. I will send them back."

"That has yet to be decided," she said. "Foolish or not, thee will be judged according to the custom. Thee are responsible for them and must pay for their actions." Several elves that seemed to be guards, wore bows slung over their shoulders and carried quivers. At her words they withdrew sharp curved knives.

"We have heard favorable things about thee and those things will be spoken before the people. They have come from many woods, from afar, and will listen," she said this and before Harry's eyes he began to see hundreds of small elves dressed in forest colors, suddenly appear. As far as he knew the woods could hold thousands and they wouldn't be seen. Harry remained silent trying to gather his thoughts. He knew almost nothing about the elves and their customs. He did know that the knives Dobby had called 'wicci' WERE definitely wicked looking.

"Professor Potter," Connor said looking up.

"Mr. Price if you have a brain in your head you will keep your tongue in your mouth and be silent," Harry said harshly, glancing over at the boy.

"Does thee allow thy younglings to speak in this way? He speaks without being spoken to," Lady Valarna said, staring at him. "Will thee punish him?"

"We punish our children for disobedience, Lady," Harry said more gently. "They have been disrespectful to you and your people by their intrusion and disrespectful of me by embarrassing me before you. They will not speak again." He bowed to her and looked over at Connor who glanced once at his face and paled. Harry sent him a glare that he hoped conveyed a clear message.

She nodded and looked over at Verillieon, "Let me speak then of Harry Potter and others can come forward to speak after. Harry Potter saved our nest mate, Verillieon, by allowing himself to be tortured in his place, in the dungeons of Basgareth. Our mate was enslaved there." There was a rushing breath of astonishment that encircled them. "Harry Potter killed the evil wizard, feared by all creatures, even to the ends of the forest." A thousand murmurings filled the forest like a sudden quaking of leaves against each other.

"The white owl comes forward to speak," one of them said.

From the darkness, Hedwig drifted down on outstretched wings and landed on the elf's shoulder. Harry stared at her in amazement. _His own owl was giving testimony in a trial about him! _His thoughts suddenly flashed back to the many times he'd forgotten to give her owl treats or to talk to her.

The elves seemed to listen intently as she hooted, swirled her head, the yellow eyes flashing in the bonfire light. She hooted once again and took flight.

Lady Valarna spoke, "We have heard from the Phoenix, and from the Centaurs. We must also say that his son is Senseve and Roma. We have always been fond of the Rom people who walk our woods and cause no harm to any creature. Harry Potter is a Protector of the Guardian who abides now in the white castle. Are there others to speak for or against Harry Potter?"

Harry stood waiting as the fire crackled at his feet. He was at a loss as to what the meeting was about. He still wasn't sure what would happen if they chose against him and exactly what criteria they were using to judge and they had talked to his owl and to Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes.

"When he was a youngling he entered the forest and spoke to Aragog," one said.

Another spoke, "He talks to the giant." Harry knew they were talking about Hagrid's half brother- a giant.

"He is a friend of a werewolf," one said. "It is said that he speaks parseltongue."

Harry was listening and suddenly he heard a very familiar voice, just behind him.

"Mother of the forest would you judge a man and his son when he doesn't understand his faults," Nadya said, speaking in Romani. She walked towards them as Harry turned. Daniel also turned abruptly, glanced at his father, who frowned at him and immediately returned to his former position.

"I am Nadya, of the Rom. This man is my husband and mate and this boy that is humbled before you is my son. I will accept the punishment for them as mother and mate." Nadya joined Harry but didn't look up.

Harry was about to say that he would take any punishment they were willing to hand out when Nadya reached for his hand and squeezed it. He looked down and she shook her head ever so slightly.

Lady Valarna looked at her and her swollen belly. "Thee carries the fruit of another in thy womb?"

Nadya nodded and said, "This will be a girl child."

"Very well, what have the people decided?" the female elf asked. Chimes began to ring here and there, tinkling as if a breeze were shaking bells. They grew more abundant and louder and the small figures began to fade back into the dark and the trees.

Harry stared at the elf and then looked down at his wife. The guards sheathed their knives and withdrew.

"Very well," Lady Valarna said. "The people trust that thee will respect the forest and our lands and not allow thy young to enter, for we do not kill younglings. Thy mate has pledged for thee and you may return with these children to the white castle. However, if thee wishes we will punish the younglings for their transgressions."

Harry shook his head and said, "May I say Lady Valarna that I am honored to be in your presence. I, however, will take responsibility and the children and will punish them according to our customs."

She nodded and stood to leave. "Goodbye, Nadya of the Rom. Thee are welcome in our woods. May thee have a strong and healthy child and raise her to have your beauty and grace."

Nadya blushed and knelt, pulling Harry to his knees beside her.

After she left, Verillieon conducted the four of them across the little bridge and once again blinded them.

---------------

They assembled at the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry watched Verillieon disappear and turned to Nadya. "Come in with me for a moment while I make sure that these two are safely in their dorm."

"I'll wait out here," she said, "I am safe." She turned to her son, "Yanel we must talk tomorrow. Your father will send you to me." Daniel's head was riding on his chest and he refused to look up at her.

Harry hurried them into the school; it was after two in the morning.

"Gentlemen, I hope you both get a good nights rest," he said as he escorted them to the portrait hole. "I will see you in my office bright and early before breakfast." It wasn't hard to sound angry. He was feeling furious and still a little puzzled. He hated oaths, or vows because of his own recent horrific history with an oath taken under duress. Now he worried about Nadya and the pledge she had just made.

"Yes, sir," Daniel said.

Connor stared at him defiantly for a moment and then mumbled, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Good night," he said. He spun on his heels and headed back through the dark hallways. He didn't need light, he could walk them with his eyes closed.

Harry hurried back down the stairs and corridors and was about to exit through the front entrance when he saw a figure coming out of the dungeons entrance, it was Sadie Pullard. Harry stepped back into the shadows, unwilling to meet her at such a late hour. It was clear she was coming from Severus' rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Harry sat in his office waiting for Daniel and Connor to arrive. He looked at Hedwig who sat on her own perch and was sleeping. He'd never given much thought to her, other than she was getting old, had been a good friend and companion through very difficult times and that he loved her. He hadn't thought about her intellect, although he knew she was smart for an owl; or her emotions, other than the fact, that he had hurt her feelings from time to time.

He also was thinking of his wife Nadya. They had walked the short distance to Hogsmeade the evening before and talked as they went. They continued their discussion just before going to bed.

"Harry, elves and men do not understand one another," she was saying.

"How did you know where Yanel was and where I was?" he asked.

She stopped and talked to him in the dark, "I see many things, Harry. My heart is in your hands. Do you not yet know what that means?"

He held her and breathed in her scent, "That you love me. That you trust me."

She pulled back to look in his face. "Yes, but it is more. Perhaps it is hard for you to understand. The elves love us because their magic is like our own. It is not used for a purpose. We call it to us when it is needed. Our children do not learn magic, it is not taught to them, it is inside them. I knew that you needed me, it just came to me. We are now joined to each other. Harry, we Rom are not afraid of our magic, we do not wield it to destroy, to curse others, we do not need a wand to summon it and command it. It is for our use, to build a fire and pitch the tent, to travel from here to there, when it is needed. It is as natural as breathing in and breathing out."

Harry listened as they walked.

"I trust the elfin Lady because women possess a magic beyond all magic," she rubbed her growing belly. "This is a magic we possess but have no control over, to make new life. She understood the pledge I made for you and Yanel."

"What was your pledge to the lady? Harry asked.

"If your word is not kept then I will lose my powers of Sight," Nadya said. "It is not a big price to pay for my husband and son. Would you not do the same for me?"

Harry suddenly was very angry, at the pledge she had taken, and shaken by the trust she placed in him.

"Yanel is special, he has our gifts of magic and understands them. Send him to me and I will settle this matter with him. He has done more than a boyish game; he shames us both and has misused his magic."

"Nadya, you seem to understand what that was all about last night. How would they have punished Yanel or me if I had taken the punishment instead?"

He sensed her looking at him in the deep darkness. "They would have killed one of you," she said quietly. "I took the punishment because they will not harm a mother. They might have taken one of my limbs but they would not have killed me."

His heart suddenly was pounding in his ears.

When they reached home he was able to speak again, "I will deal with Yanel. He was at school and broke our rules."

She looked at him and nodded, "Yes, you are his father and it is your right to punish him. Understand, my love, he has committed a graver misdeed than the Gadjo boy because he understood what his actions could have caused. And now he will think before he does it again, for he knows what it will cost me. My heart is in your hands, Harry and his. And yours is in mine." She kissed him and undressed for bed. She fell asleep immediately and he sat until dawn and stared at her while she slept .

----------------

There was a knock on the door and Professor McGonagall entered.

"Minerva, step in for a moment before you send the boys in," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry what can I do for you," she stepped smartly in and stood before his desk. He stood so that she understood that he respected her position as deputy headmistress.

"Minerva, I want you to bring me every scrap of information you have on Connor Price, today, if possible. Contact the Order, if necessary," Harry studied the door where the two boys stood on the other side.

"Do you mean to expel them, Harry?" he voice was husky with the gravity of the situation.

"No," he answered shaking his head, "I'd like to turn them over to Filch and give him free rein." He managed a smile and she returned one. "By the way, when Dumbledore first arrived at Hogwarts did he also have a meeting with the elves?" Harry had talked to her briefly about the previous evening when he summoned her early that morning.

"Oh yes," she nodded. "I suppose I should have warned you. It just didn't occur to me Harry, it's been so many years ago. There was an oath he had to take I understand. Something about not letting anyone enter the Forbidden Forest. That's why it's always called the Forbidden Forest. I'm very sorry."

"That's alright," Harry said. "Send the boys in when you leave. Oh yes, would you also have all the students assemble in the Great Hall after breakfast. It will take ten minutes from the first class time."

"As you wish, Harry," she left and the two boys walked in.

Harry stepped behind his desk and stood very straight attempting to look as large as Hagrid had done the day before.

"If you know what is good for you, you will not speak a word," he began when the two stopped in front of his desk.

An hour later he addressed the assembled students and his staff. "I gave the beginning of term notices so that you all would be aware of the rules here at Hogwarts. I did not speak to you to waste my breath. When I said that no one would go into the Forbidden Forest, I meant NO ONE. Failure to follow this rule in the future will mean automatic suspension. There will be no excuse that is acceptable. You may return to your classrooms," Harry said. He tried to maintain the same level of seriousness when he addressed the students before him and had tried not to look at Daniel and Connor who seemed to have been left alone at their table.

-----------------------

Daniel felt so terrible that he went to his classes without speaking to anyone including Connor. He began to hear whisperings from the students in the classes just before they began and after. The news was spreading already that his father was a parseltongue, had been in the forest and talked to Centaurs and had a werewolf friend. Daniel knew exactly where the information was coming from. Someone had also dug up some old newspaper articles from the Daily Prophet and those were being passed around. He thought that if could have found a hole big enough and deep enough he would have crawled in. He had no idea how to deal with Connor.

A week later he was actively searching for a way to dig a hole and cover it over. Veronica caught him coming out of the History of Magic classroom. Since the beginning of classes they had studied nothing but the Senseve and he had been asked time and again to demonstrate his skills.

"There's something you need to know, Danny," Veronica said quietly. "Professor Pullard is having you demonstrate all these things that you know to the class. She has you in front of the class everyday and goes on and on about your being a Senseve and all." She pulled him back and they stopped. "I know you Danny, you would never be boastful or brag on your own, it's just not in you. But people are beginning to talk about how big-headed you are."

He opened his mouth in astonishment and she cut him off.

"I KNOW Danny, it's not your fault," she whispered. "You've got to find a way to stop her from pointing you out every time. Everyone's getting sick of hearing about how smart and skilled you are- in EVERYTHING." She wrapped her arm in his and strolled through the hallways holding tight. "I know that I've hurt your feelings but it can't be helped. I really like you and I'm mad because Professor Pullard and Connor have made you out to be something you're not."

"Veronica!" Daniel finally managed to speak. "I can't help it if she calls on me all the time." He was feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed at the revelation that people thought him big-headed.

"I KNOW," Veronica stressed. "We've got to come up with a plan to get her off you for awhile before everyone curses you. You know don't you that Connor isn't helping one bit. Whenever he's with someone besides you he's always talking about you and everything you can do." She shook her head. "I think he's got something up his sleeve and it's not going to be a good thing." They arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Veronica what should I do?" Daniel asked looking at the door, wishing he could melt away and hide his face. Whenever Professor Pullard had asked him to demonstrate something before the class he had done it with some pride and had never intended others to think he was bragging.

"I'll talk to Ron and you come and see him tonight before the feast. I know Ron wants to help. Will you?" she asked seriously. Daniel nodded and walked into the classroom behind Veronica, his face flushed red with embarrassment. He wasn't saved from having to stand before the class and demonstrate a Binding Charm. He returned to his seat as quickly as possible and practically ran from the room when class was over.

It was only then that he began to really pay attention and hear the whispered comments of people when he walked down the halls.

"There goes Mr. Know-It-All," someone said.

"Yeah," another replied, "can't do any wrong. I heard he's gotten into all kinds of trouble and Professor Potter doesn't do anything to him. Snape's his godfather did you hear?"

The murmurings filled Daniel's head and he walked the halls feeling his face blushing. It was the first time in the few weeks since he'd started school again that he wished he could leave and return to his kumpania. Daniel headed for his class in Magical Creatures, for the first time he walked alone.

---------------------

Harry sat at his desk and watched as two owls carried a parcel through the open skylight window down through the open rafters of the cathedral ceiling and dropped the bundle on his desk. One of them was a large barn owl and the other a smaller wood owl. It had taken both of them to bring his parcel to him. He looked at it warily and untied the string and pulled back the wrapping.

He didn't quite know what to think when he realized what it was. It was a large leather bound book at least six inches thick and two feet tall. The title engraved in large golden letters read: Hogwarts: A History, Revisited, by author Hermione Weasley. There was a note attached written on official Ministry parchment. He opened it and read:

__

Dear Harry,

I don't think you are taking me seriously and I was sure Severus would, but he doesn't seem to be either. Please read the section about Dumbledore in the chapters on previous headmasters, that would be Chapters eighty to ninety and rush a reply to me so I know that you are paying attention. Better yet, floo me. I will be in my office until late this evening. Don't bother to send the book to Severus, he has also received a copy.

All my love, Hermione. I expect to hear from you promptly!

"Alright Hermione!" Harry said, aloud as if she were in the room with him. "It's Halloween though and I have a feast to attend." It was only afternoon, which left him at least several hours to read. It was not one of his favorite things to do and the book looked formidable. _Maybe there is something here on Wood Glen elves in here, _he thought.

He was just opening the book and looking for the index when there was a knock on the door. He looked up to see his son's head popping in.

"Hello, Yanel, come in," Setting the open book aside, he stood and met his son and nudged him over to the sofa. "Sit. What's wrong?"

Daniel looked at Harry and felt a rush of shame once again. He was so miserable that he said, "Can I call you dat?" he asked in Romani, "It's personal business."

"Yes, Yanel," Harry said, "let's just pretend we are at home. Tell me what troubles you?" They both spoke in Romani.

Daniel proceeded to explain what had been happening in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, the mumblings of students and the news that was spreading like a pestilence. Harry listened with growing anger at the teacher and the boy that was causing it. "And there is something called a petition that people sign. They want you to fight a dragon or do a flying demonstration before the Quidditch game," Daniel said. "Veronica and Ron said that I should come to you because you are like the barbaraska (head man) even though I am a man and should solve this matter on my own. Veronica said it is sometimes wise to ask the elders, as I've seen others do," Daniel finished, shamed faced and nervous.

Harry wanted to reach over and hug his son, but knew that would be a mistake. He nodded and spoke, "You've been very wise in coming to me, Yanel. I can't change what's been done, but I will speak to Madam Pullard and this will be corrected." He managed a swift pat to his son's shoulder. "I see that you have found your friends again. Go on now and join them for the feast. I'll be down in a little while."

"Dat, will Madam Pullard be angry with me?" Daniel asked, rising to his feet.

"No, Yanel," Harry said smiling. "I think she sees how very smart you are and wants others to see it, too. In our world Yanel, it's not such a bad thing to be good at something." He stood with him and continued, "Your Boldo would say; it is not always wise to show everyone what you know. I will not be fighting a dragon or demonstrate my flying skill. Those who need to know already know if I can fly or not."

Daniel looked up into the green eyes and saw the gentle kindness and love there. He felt relieved that his father wasn't mad. "I have seen you fly and you are the best flyer there ever was." Daniel had seen his father in the World Cup Quidditch Championship when he was seven. Even though the game had been overwhelming for him and he had seen his father badly hurt during play, he also saw him fly better than anyone else. He grinned at the thought.

Harry smiled back, "Is that so? Such high praise from a very skilled Seeker himself."

He led him to the door, "Go and have fun at the feast."

Daniel went out to the entry hall.

"Yanel?" Harry stopped him.

"Va, Dat," Daniel turned.

"Come and see me more often will you?" Harry said.

"Alright, I will," Daniel said shrugging and then grinned as he turned towards the stairs.

-----------------

Harry took two more meetings before attending the Halloween feast. He saw Sadie Pullard and Minerva McGonagall. The book remained untouched on his desk.

"Professor Pullard, I thought I made myself clear that Daniel was not to be treated differently than any other child in this school," Harry was pacing in front of the fire while Madam Pullard sat in one of his chairs. "Having lived with the Rom, I thought you would be particularly sensitive to the fact that the Roma abhor bragging or showing off."

"Professor Potter, your son's skills are yet untested and have not been evaluated. He is extremely gifted," she began.

"Tested?" Harry stopped short in front of her. He was working very hard to rein in his anger. "That is not your job, Professor. When the time comes he will be tested and evaluated the way other students in this school are tested, but he is only in his second year and that won't happen for some time to come."

"Professor Potter, his skills are being wasted by having him attend class with other students his age," she argued. "He is very advanced and needs to be trained along with older students. He needs to be challenged."

"Sadie," Harry sat down opposite her, "he's my son and I think I know what he needs. Right now he needs to learn about how to live in our world and abide by our customs. He needs to learn our ways. His feelings of shame right now run like a raging river not a tiny brook. I am more aware of his sensitivity then you can imagine." Harry remembered very clearly how Daniel had reacted when he'd won the Quidditch Cup. The child had been hysterical around the crowds. His reaction was an emotional tidal wave.

Harry went on, "Although he has these skills, they are an impediment to him right now. Having him stand before a class and then having his classmates make fun of him for assuming he is being a show-off or arrogant or big-headed is causing him harm. The combination of being a Senseve and Rom are affecting him negatively right now. He needs to be a normal boy."

The woman stood and walked to the fireplace. "Perhaps it's because you are his parent that you are protective of him."

Harry stood and confronted her. "I'm not going to argue the point further, Professor. I'm asking you to not call on Daniel for any more demonstrations and that you continue your curriculum as planned. If necessary, I will attend your class to make sure that you are doing just that."

"Very well, Headmaster," Sadie said and left the room.

---------------------------

"Professor McGonagall," Harry said opening his office door for her. "Come in. What can I do for you?"

"I've gathered the information you asked for on Connor Price," she said. Her face looked grim and Harry nodded her into a seat. "I'm sorry it took me so long. Obviously, once you hear it you'll understand."

Harry nodded and planted himself in a chair. Time was going by and he saw that they were a half hour away from the feast.

"I've found out that the child's true name is Jacques Wolfgang Black, or better known as Jack Black," she said.

"Jack Black?" Harry repeated. "Any…any relation to Sirius Black?" he asked gulping.

She nodded, her eyes bright with the firelight, "Oh yes, Harry, they are related."

----------------

Forty-five minutes later Harry was again pacing the floor. "But why would the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor. Why wasn't he sorted into Slytherin?" Harry asked, pacing in agitation. McGonagal had just given him the news that Connor, also known as Jack Black was Draco Malfoy's son. Draco had married a second cousin and the child was using his mother's name.

"I don't know, Harry," Minerva McGonagal said staring up at the Sorting Hat on a shelf far above the fireplace mantel. "I don't know that anyone has ever asked it why it's chosen a student for a particular House."

They both looked at the hat. Harry knew the hat's decision could be swayed, he'd done it himself when he was Sorted.

"Do you think he was intentionally sent here by Draco to cause problems or it's just second nature to him?" Harry asked.

"I wish I knew Harry, although it doesn't really matter either way," she said, "He does seem to be having the same affect. You can't very well expel him for being the son of Draco Malfoy and the grandson of Lucius Malfoy." She was looking at him sympathetically and said, "However, it is a pity Daniel's mixed up with him."

Harry ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, "I take it you've gotten the information from the Order. Will you have them follow-up on it and let me know? Or let Severus know. I'll explain it to him later this evening. I have some business to attend to with him."

"Yes, of course, Harry," she said and stood to leave. "By the way are you going to give us a flying demonstration?" She smiled, waiting for the question to sink in and patted his arm. "This job is not as easy as it looks is it Harry?"

"No, it isn't Professor. Thanks be that I have you here or I'd be tearing my hair out," he said and smiled. "Let's just keep an extra watch on our Mr. Malfoy. As a matter of fact, I may take a nighttime stroll through Gryffindor just for old times sake." Harry had been trained by Snape to work undercover and the castle had been his training field.

She nodded. "I'll go down, the children will start coming in for the feast. Do you want me to start or will you be down?"

Harry looked at the large book on his desk and sighed, "No, I'll be down shortly. Give me ten minutes and let Severus know I need to see him in the antechamber just after dinner."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Harry could tell that Severus was angry with him.

"Did you listen to what she had to say," Severus was asking him.

"Yes, I did," Harry answered. They were in the antechamber, a room just behind the high table in the great hall. There were a few stragglers in the Great Hall from the feast and Harry nodded to Severus to join him. The conversation had started out about Daniel.

Harry stood looking at the man with a furrowed brow. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "Severus, you know Daniel better than anyone. You also have been with the kumpania long enough to know that making him an example is the worst possible thing to do to him."

"Perhaps it's time for him to learn to let go of the Rom ways," Severus replied. "It's time he learn that he can show his skills to others and not be embarrassed by them. It makes sense that he train with older students, too. He doesn't have Jonas anymore" he raised a hand "…and I'm not saying that was a good situation, Harry. But there are no High Senseve to guide him now. He is on his own."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Harry asked dumbfounded. The issue that had brought them into the room was forgotten. "Or are you listening to that woman!"

Snape stood straight and towered over Harry. They both stood at the fireplace in front of the roaring fire.

"That woman your talking about is a teacher that you employed," Severus said loudly. "If you do not trust her to give you her assessment of the situation you should not have hired her."

"Don't tell me what I hired her for," Harry was arguing back, "I hired her to teach, not to put on a show with my son as the dancing bear!"

"She is hardly putting on a show," Severus began.

Harry interrupted, "No? Then perhaps you should talk to your godson, or have you forgotten about him?" Harry was getting angrier. "Is it so easy to forget your feelings about him and give them up to win the affections of this woman?! You've seen with your own eyes what it's like for him."

Severus set his jaw, and his face turned grim. "What are you accusing me of Mr. Potter?"

"Don't do that, Severus," Harry hissed. "You wall away your heart and turn to stone whenever it's time to have a feeling. We are your family!"

At that moment, a voice drew their attention. Hermione stood in the doorway, "Settle down boys, I have bad news."

------------------

She sat before the fire and looked at both of them. "Dumbledore is dead. I received the news this evening before I left for home. It's obvious neither of you have heeded my advice nor have you talked to one another." She sighed and tapped the edge of the soft chair. "The body was retrieved before I could reach it and verify that it was him. I intended to put an armed guard on him night and day so that I could be sure a switch was not made. But I was too late. Aberforth, or whoever claimed to be Aberforth Dumbledore, claimed the body and whisked it away. Of course, we will have a State funeral, since Albus was a famous heroic figure for many, many years."

Harry sat listening to her, stunned. _Dead, Albus dead? _he winced at the thought, couldn't quite grasp it. He turned and looked at Severus who sat in a chair across from him. He looked shocked.

"I have two Aurors, Macklebee and Springly, that I had snooping around, Thank goodness," she said. "They should be reporting to me shortly. Hopefully, one tracked Aberforth and the body. We still may be able to catch them when they make the switch."

"Switch?" Harry jabbered, "what switch?"

"Hermione's theory is that Albus has not really died, Harry." Severus was speaking in a low voice, "That there are a group of men who have a secret society, their purpose yet unknown. That they will replace the living Dumbledore with a dead person who looks like Dumbledore. It was easily done with you when you faced Voldemort for the first time and Jolie and the Roma tricked him and others into believing he had killed you."

Harry remembered. It was the year he'd run away from the Dursleys, ended up in the Rom camp and had planned an escape from Voldemort. For a year he lived under another name and had even attended Hogwarts. He watched his friends, Hermione and Ron grieve for him, until he was able to reveal that he was alive.

Snape continued, "The theory is that he will continue to live out another life with a new identity and has, in fact, been doing so for generations." His voice was deepening and cold.

Hermione leaned in and looked at Severus with a gentle loving face, "Severus, I would never put you through this if I didn't think it plausible. I know that you loved him. I would never make a mockery of his death if I wasn't sure of my theory." She stood and walked to him and leaned down and slowly and gently picked up his hand that rested on the chair arm. He looked up and stared at her with his dark eyes and suddenly the face began to soften. "I would never hurt you in that way," she said.

Harry watched the transformation as Hermione knelt and placed her arms around his neck. He lowered his head and buried his face in her hair, his arms coming around to tighten around her. Harry knew exactly how he was feeling. Only months before he had done the very same thing, overwhelmed with despair and grief.

The man dressed in black finally released her.

"If I'm right Severus, he is not gone. I don't know why they do this but we can find out…find him," she whispered to him. He was looking at her, his forehead creased in a frown. "Don't you think we should do this?" She was looking back.

Harry thought that they looked like two lovers contemplating each other. Hermione had a gift for finding the place that hurt and healing it with her kindness.

Severus was nodding. Their gaze was broken when Hermione turned to Harry. "We must go tonight. Both of you are the best-trained men I know. You are the only ones that can find him, find out what is going on." She let go of Severus' hand and stood to meet Harry as he rose from his seat. "Let me explain what I've already told Severus. We have time, only just. Then I think we need to act, and very quickly." She stared deep into his face. "Harry this concerns you and Daniel and Nadya. I can feel it, like it's happening to my own child. Does that make sense?"

Harry stared back and the words that Nadya had spoken to him drifted back, _'My heart is in your hands, Harry… I knew that you needed me, it just came to me. We are now joined to each other. My heart is in your hands and his; and yours are in mine.'_ He thought he was beginning to understand.

------------

"I think they have retained their name, The Order of the Phoenix. It's purpose has changed over time, but the members remain the same. They are people who have lived very long lives." Hermione was back in her chair sipping tea. "We heads of state, as they are called in the muggle world, are endowed with keeping secrets when we enter office. Cornelius Fudge told the muggle Minister that the wizarding world existed. There are things I know about the muggle world that cannot be talked about," Hermione studied the floor. "I know that I can talk to the both of you, but it would surely mean my life if anyone knew. There are groups of men who run the world. They do it without their names being put in print. No one knows them and that is the way they wish it to be. I became aware that we also have witches and wizards in our world who do the same thing. They remain anonymous, above and away from our daily woes. They don't concern themselves with evil wizards that will live a lifetime and are gone; like Voldemort."

"What do they concern themselves with Hermione?" Harry asked

She shook her head. "I don't know, Harry. All I know is that it involves Dumbledore. He is a Guardian. You, more than I, knows what that means. I think both of you know." She looked at Severus who sat quietly in his own chair watching the fire burn. "I think Hogwarts is a central point, although I don't know how that fits in. They work behind the scenes, playing at it like a game of chess. They make a move and that move affects generations of people's lives."

She stood and moved to the fire, still dressed in a traveling cloak. "I began to receive emissaries about a month ago. These were men who requested meetings with me. At first they started with letters, and then messengers and finally I had a meeting. It started because the book went to print- Hogwarts: A History, Revisited." She turned to them.

"You see no one ever really read the first one. No one but me." She looked at them suddenly looking very fragile and frightened. "Then, I wrote the revision and someone did notice."

Severus seemed to regain his energy when he saw her fear. Harry nodded as he watched. There was nothing like having someone he cared about in danger. Severus would fight a lion bare-fisted to protect someone he cared about. "What were the letters and the meetings about?" he asked.

She dropped into a chair. "They were very pleasant," she laughed and then frowned, "at first. The basic message was, 'leave us in peace, do not interfere with something that you can't begin to understand. Then, it was, 'due your duty as a servant of your people. You are obligated to keep these things from them so they are not hurt'. Finally," she looked at them both, "they sent Dumbledore to me."

Harry found himself leaning in and holding his breath. "Dumbledore?"

She nodded. "They knew I was suspicious. A thorough reading of the book would do that, plus I had become Minister and I was privy to a lot of information hidden in the Department of Mysteries. They knew that I cared about Dumbledore, that he was our headmaster, that he was head of the Order and I was a member and I think finally, he told them that we had a relationship together. How all of us had become close to each other. I already knew what he had done to you Harry and to your father."

Harry sat back and considered what she was saying. He had stopped talking to Dumbledore after finding out that he and the other Guardians had set him up to be Voldemort's assassin. _Was this connected? _he wondered.

"Some plan has been put into action. It began with Albus' death tonight. I know that we must follow his body and not lose sight of it. I am only praying that Macklebee and Springly have done just that. If they have failed then it will be very easy to silence me so that the secret remains safe."

Harry was stunned at the implication. _So that was it. Whatever else was happening, Hermione's life was at risk. _He glanced at Severus who also looked stunned. "Hermione, I am so sorry!" Harry was on his feet in an instant, Severus was not far behind. "I never thought for a moment that you were talking about being in danger. I…I'm just so sorry!"

"Well, a Minister's life is always a bit at risk," she managed a smile at both of them. "I am after all a muggle. The purebloods have half a mind to do me in anyway. The house elves hate me, and there's any number of other people and creatures that would like a say in how I end up. It just seems that this groups is a little more...lethal," she finished.

"What can we do, Hermione," Severus asked. He also looked alarmed.

"Come with me tonight and talk to the Aurors. If we find Albus' body we need to keep watch over it. That will be easy enough, since we can all act like mourners. We have to force him to reveal himself or for them to reveal themselves and find out what they want.

I will put everything into place that needs to be in place for a real funeral and all of that. I can act the part," she said and sat her cold tea down. "Now is about time to find the Aurors. They should have returned to my office minutes ago." She stood sandwiched between them and had to look up into their faces. "I know he is not dead, I know it in my heart."

Harry stared back and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Let's go to my office and floo from there," Harry said. Hermione nodded. Snape followed through the now empty Great Hall.

"What were you two boys arguing about when I came in?" Hermione asked as they moved quickly through the castle.

"Why is it Mrs. Weasley, that men are always called boys when a woman reaches a certain age and has children of her own?" Severus asked as they came upon the gargoyles guarding Harry's office. He was staring down at her with his First-Year-student glare.

She looked up at him with a flirtatious smile and said, "Because you act like boys, that's why. I thought you'd start rolling in the dirt at any minute." That made the man raise that eyebrow once again.

Harry smiled slightly and gave the password, "'Puddlemere United'."

"See what I mean?" Hermione grinned at the password and Harry grinned back.

A pair of eyes watched the small group as they stepped on the spiraling staircase and went up to Harry's office.

------------------

They arrived at Hermione's office just before midnight. It was empty.

"Make yourselves at home," she said. "They haven't arrived yet."

"Hermione when Dumbledore visited with you- you said they sent him-what did he say?" Harry asked sitting down before the fire.

"He made out like it was a normal visit," Hermione replied sitting down beside him. Snape remained standing near the large arched window looking out over the street. "However, he mentioned the book, asked how it was coming along, who was going to put it into print, what subjects I covered. All of that," Hermione shrugged.

"That would not be so unusual Hermione," Snape said turning slightly.

She had to turn her head to answer him, "That's true Severus. He asked about you and Harry, about my family, all very pleasant social things. But he began to talk very strangely, almost like he was telling me what was going to happen. He said things like, 'When I'm gone' and 'I'm going to be gone soon'. I asked him if he was ill, and he said no." She turned back to look at Harry but talked to Snape. "Look, I've seen him act frail and sickly many times before and I've also seen him have the energy of men your age. It's a put-on. Then he said something about how very tiring it is to do it all over again. I said, 'Do what all over again, Albus?' and he smiled and said, 'Sometimes one life is enough to lead.'"

Snape had come around the chair and was looking down at her.

"Oh, here," she jumped to her feet and retrieved a folder from her desk. "Here are the letters. You can read them if you like, but Macklebee or Strangely should be here momentarily." She handed them to Snape who glanced through them. Suddenly, there was a faint pop and sizzle and one man stepped through green flames into the room. Harry knew him. He was an Auror by the name of DeWitt Strangely.

"Hello Minister. Harry," DeWitt acknowledged them. Hermione introduced Severus.

DeWitt eyed the man in black with a furtive look.

"What have you learned?" Hermione rushed. "You didn't lose sight of the body did you?"

The man shrugged one shoulder and turned to her. "No marm, we kept right on it. John's with it now, hidden o'course. Did'na want them to notice we were keeping' an eye out an' all."

"Yes, good, good," Hermione grabbed her cloak. "Then tell us where it is?"

The man sniffed and frowned, "It's at the Gallows."

"The Gallows!" Harry erupted. "Good Grief!" He snapped a look at Snape who remained silent.

"Aye, the Gallows," DeWitt shook his head. "Not a hygienic place at'all, if you ask me. Spooky even, if you were to ask me. Dark place it is. Always had a reputation for nefarious goings on."

"Thank you, Strangely. Alright then," Hermione flung the cloak around her. She intended to apparate. "Let's go."

"I'm going first," Snape said and threw the folder to the sofa. "A precaution."

She nodded and Harry stepped up behind him.

"John's hidden in the cellar, in the preparing' room," he whispered. "You want I should follow, marm?" he asked Hermione.

"No, Strangely, go home. I may need you later- tomorrow," Hermione apparated after Snape and Harry glanced at the man before following.

-----------------------

They apparated into the dark, in a garden sitting next to an ancient cemetery. They were shrouded by the dark of a large oak tree and overgrown vegetation. Nearby was an immense building of ancient stone and marble. Harry shuddered involuntarily, it reminded him too much of his most recent past. He'd spent three years around such places; mausoleums and cemeteries and graves.

Hermione must have sensed his discomfort; she grabbed his arm, pulled him close and together the three walked quickly to a side entrance that was unlit. Severus opened the door peered in and signaled them to wait. He slipped inside and then came back minutes later. They all entered and went down a set of dank, musty stairs.

In a room two levels below the street, lined with tile and holding bottles of chemicals, Harry and Hermione stepped in behind Snape and met a man who stood in shadow.

"Minister," Macklebee whispered.

"Yes, John," Hermione answered and walked over to a table that was the center of the room.

"Has anyway been in and out after they delivered the body?"

"Oh yes," the man nodded. "There have been several men in. O' course the mortician was here but he hasn't done nothing' but cover him. I watched carefully and they just laid him there and left him."

"John, you were there immediately after I was contacted. You didn't leave his side, not once?" Hermione was challenging him.

"Not a minute, Minister," John moaned a little. "An if you'll excuse me I think I do need to leave."

Harry almost smiled, but for the gravity of the situation.

"Yes, go now and don't talk about this to anyone," Hermione saved and waved him away.

Severus had already gone to the table and was gently lifting the sheet. Hermione joined him.

Harry had had enough dead bodies and mortuaries to fill his lifetime. He knew The Gallows very well; had been there many times, robbing graves for his own master, Duncan.

He listened at the door and watched as Severus pulled the sheet down. Hermione moved a lamp over to the table.

__

It's Albus alright, Harry thought. _He looks dead to me_.

"This is not Albus," Severus said, shining a light from the tip of his wand into the face and examining it.

Hermione leaned in and shined her wand-light at the face. "How can you tell, Severus?"

"Because he loves me," a soft voice said coming from a darkened corner. "He would not have to look in my face, he would know in his heart." A figure stepped out and three wands pointed in the same direction. "Mrs. Weasley, you really are the cleverest witch of your time."

A very young man stood before them. Harry flicked his wand and lamps lit along the wall and overhead. He stood staring at Albus Dumbledore who looked no more than thirty years of age.

"Albus," Severus gasped.

"Yes, dear man," the younger man said and stepped over to him. He hugged him gently. He turned and looked at each of them fondly with a small smile playing on his lips. "You have found me out, thanks to this young woman and now it has put all of us in the gravest of danger. I am going to ask something of each of you. You must go through the actions of a funeral and use this body that lies here. When the time is right I will come to you and explain. If you cannot do this, then I think all will be lost; not only will I forfeit my life but you will forfeit yours as well."

"Albus," Severus seemed to the first one capable of speech, "are you saying that since we have found you alive, then there are those that would want our silence?"

"Oh, yes. To ensure your silence and my secret, they will kill you. Our lives, even mine, are meaningless in the context of it all," he frowned. "We have very little time. They will come for me and I must be ready. They cannot know that you are here." He hurried to the door and turned once again when he saw the hallway empty. "I have come to you because I love you all. It is the first time in my life I have been caught in this dilemma. Don't you see I am here to save your lives."

Harry wasn't sure about Severus or Hermione but he knew the man was capable of subterfuge. "How can we be sure you'll come back to us, Albus?"

The younger Dumbledore came to him and laid his hands on his shoulders, "It is for the very reason that you distrust me that I have returned to you tonight. I don't think I can watch you hurt again, Harry. I made a choice some time ago, the day you left my office twelve years ago and asked me not to contact you. I decided that day, regardless of the outcome, I would remain loyal to you. Now I am trying to remedy a situation that was put into play almost thirty years ago and I ask you to trust me."

Harry stared into the face. It was strange to look at a familiar and yet very unfamiliar face; yet what he saw was truthfulness. "Alright Albus, or do you have another name that we should call you now?"

He smiled quickly and listened for sounds from above and then nodded, "Nicholas Broadmoore. Now you must go. I will be in touch with you." He hugged Harry quickly, kissed Hermione on the cheek and hugged Snape. With a wave of his hand the lights went out.

One by one, the three of them returned the way they had come.

They stood at the edge of the cemetery in the dark and looked at each other. "Am I the only one that thinks that was just too strange?" Harry asked. "I'm going home. I'll talk to you both in the morning."

---------------------

Harry apparated to his doorstep in Hogsmeade and stepped through the door. A light was sitting on the kitchen table. He stepped in and blew it out and went to bed.

--------------------------

Daniel attended classes with Ron and Veronica. He watched Connor enjoying the company of several other students. He noticed that it didn't look like he was the least bit upset about Daniel's absence.

Daniel continued to feel fascinated by the boy and felt tempted to reinstate their friendship and yet knew that Connor was the reason information about his father was spreading all of the school and people thought he was arrogant and big-headed..

He was, however, relieved when he attended his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class since his talk with his father and was he not called to demonstrate anything. He was nervous when class ended and Professor Pullard asked him to remain behind.

"Mr. Potter," she said sitting down and smiling at him. "I want to apologize to you. I understand that I have embarrassed you by having you show the class your skills. That was not my intention."

He remained silent. She was close to him and he could see her blue eyes looking at him. He was afraid to look back knowing somehow that to do so would be to fall into the deep fathomless pools that lay there.

"I should have known how difficult it would be for you, since I have lived with your people for many years," her voice was musical and he could smell her perfume. "I do have a suggestion and thought you might consider it?"

He felt the touch of her hand on his cheek and he looked up into her face, inches from his.

With a gasp he was reeled in and found himself almost swooning. They were walking in a forest of ancient trees. She walked ahead and he followed his hand grasped lightly in hers. They were barefoot and walking on a mossy embankment. He felt as if he had stepped back in time and could even hear the music of some ancient pagan musician playing in the misty forest. Her perfume was the perfume of the forest; the heady, musky fragrance of some primordial land before man had stepped on it.

"Daniel, you are a special person. Your creation began many, many years ago. We have waited for you," her voice drifted towards him like the beating of wings of a bird. He heard it coming from another place as they walked along the wall of an ancient cliff. "You are the warrior. We will train…"

Suddenly, he was back in the classroom and she was speaking to him, "…train you. Did you hear me?" She said quietly. "I said I wouldn't mind taking time from my schedule to train you, Daniel. I think that your skill level is beyond that of your classmates and I'd be willing to give you more instruction."

He felt slightly nauseated and stepped back. "Oh, I don't know Professor." He studied the floor and tried to gather his wooly thoughts.

"Consider it, Daniel," she said smiling. "You can come back and give me your answer at any time. But I think you know from our lessons that Senseve are very rare. They only come from the Roma and a High Senseve is the rarest. Your previous trainer did teach you many things, although I understand he had a hidden agenda."

"Professor, only a High Senseve can train an Adept," he stepped back out of her reach. "I don't want to insult you but…"

"I am a High Senseve. Am I not?" she asked. "What do your senses tell you?" She sat back, changing before him as he watched.

He knew immediately. Only a High Senseve could have fooled him and everyone around them. Her ability to take him to another time and place was the same thing that had happened to him the first time he'd ever met his father's elf friend, Verillieon. They had met in Hagrid's hut. Then, the elf, had taken him to his Roma camp and allowed him to enjoy, for just a few minutes, the campfire and the people. It was a tiny gift from the elf to ease his homesickness.

Daniel stared at her. He watched as she transformed into her animagi form, a black panther. It leapt from the desk which she had been leaning against and with a low guttural growl, slunk towards him, the yellow eyes studying his own with a sensuous stare.

He wasn't frightened, he knew what she was. She was beautiful. A large black cat with sinewy muscles, striding around him, her pink tongue surrounded by white teeth, panting in and out.. She snuffed at him and he heard the deep purr erupting from her chest up through her throat. She lowered herself to the floor at his feet and flipped the long black tail, staring up at him with sleepy eyes.

He looked down into the eyes and was lost.

---------------------------

Hours later, Daniel found himself wandering through the halls, oblivious to what was going on around him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Arrangements were made to hold the funeral at Hogwarts. Harry wished for the days when he could stand on the ladder in his office and dust books. Dignitaries from various parts of the world were scheduled to arrive. It was already November and his priorities included making sure that the students and his staff weren't neglected. He was staying in touch with Hermione who shouldered the brunt of the public work. The Daily Prophet had just literally landed on his desk tied to an owl and Dumbledore was the Headline. Harry's name popped up somewhere on the first page; explaining that the famous Boy-Who-Lived-Slayer of the Dark Lord, World Cup Quidditch Seeker, and Auror was now Headmaster at Hogwarts. Something that had been repeated many times ad nauseum.

He was sitting in his office reading it when McGonagall knocked and stuck her head in.

"Harry, the delegation from the Netherlands is here. Would you like me to take care of them?" He stared at her and wiped his hand over his face. "No, no," he said. "Make sure they have some tea and sit with them for a bit. I'll be down in a moment." He stopped and looked at the paper again, "Minerva?" he said somewhat louder.

"Yes?" Her head came back through the door.

"These people were all invited to the general reception weren't they? Why are they showing up individually?" he asked in frustration. He was standing and straightening his desk. Owls were delivering mail throughout the day and even into the evening hours and it was piled on every empty space.

"I don't know Harry, but the Minister will be arriving in a half hour along with the Wizengamot. Will you meet with her, then?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "Hermione, I can take. Besides she'll run the show and I can sit back for a change. How's everything going, everyone doing alright?" He knew that she understood his question. He had left a great deal of work in running the school up to her. He also knew that she, along with a few of the other staff, Hagrid most notably, were all suffering grief for a lost friend.

Harry spent the better part of the previous day with Hagrid in his hut, while the half-giant cried piteously. Harry felt he was exceptionally poor at soothing and consoling the grieving man, especially since he knew that Dumbledore was not really dead.

"Harry." Minerva was standing in front of him. He was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realized she'd entered the office. "This must be very hard on you and I want to say you're doing a remarkable job of it. Some of the staff have offered to meet with these people and talk to them. I think you should let them and take some time to rest. We have one more day until the funeral and after that they'll all go home. But you'll fall on your face with exhaustion unless you delegate some of this."

He nodded and touched his written schedule. Although he knew he wasn't exhausted from grief, he still had to act the part. Until Dumbledore, now Nicholas Broadmoore, showed up to explain himself, they were all going to have to act normally. "I'd have to say the same for you, Minerva. You two were old friends going way back. This must be terribly hard on you. I wish I could relieve you of some of these duties, too."

"You know Harry when you get to my age, death almost becomes an attraction. I'm sad, yes," she sighed deeply, "but I do have a lifetime of memories. I think they'll do until it's my time. Until then let's get on with the work, let's get him in the ground and get the school back to normal."

"I agree," Harry said looking at her and then suddenly asked, "Minerva, just how long were you and Dumbledore here at Hogwarts together?"

"My goodness Harry, that's a question for a long dark winter's night. The short of it is I've been here for almost sixty-five years."

"And Dumbledore was here when you came?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he was teaching then," she nodded. "I was all of a girl of twenty and he was very kind to me. I didn't have the faintest idea how to handle children."

Harry smiled. "That's hard to believe. You know the hardest thing I've found to do on this job is to call you, Minerva instead of Professor. The moment I laid eyes on you I thought you were a pretty formidable person."

"Eleven year olds are so easy to intimidate," she laughed slightly. "Go on now, the delegates from the Netherlands will be in the visitors room."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I'm going down now. Will you have someone meet Hermione and the Wizengamot, since you'll be in class, and then have them notify me immediately." He was walking to the stairs with her and talking as they went. " We have to make sure some of the members of the Order have front row seats and without making it too plain- the Weasleys- and some of the others that have worked with Albus for years. By the way, have you had any problems with our two boys recently?"

She stepped onto the moving staircase. "None at all, thank goodness. Daniel is back with the Weasley twins and Connor seems to pick a friend a day. However, I haven't caught him at anything yet."

"Well, I'm sure you will. I trust you to know what's happening; you always did with us," he chuckled. He sobered when they stepped into the hall. "Make sure someone is looking out for Hagrid and keep him out of the pub for the next few days. Uhm, I also want to see Severus sometime today. Oh, never mind I'll stop by his quarters this evening. Do you know how he's doing?"

They walked down the hall and students crowded past them.

"Professor Potter, you need to come!" Hufflepuff Seeker Joel Nightingale was running towards them.

"Slow down Mr. Nightingale, what is it?"

"Your wife is at the front gate with Professor Pullard," he said, turning and hurrying away from them, saying over his shoulder, "They are about to have a fight."

Harry hurried after. It was snowing and he felt his shoes and the bottom of his robes getting soaked as he kicked his way through drifts. Students were gathering at the door and stopping on their way from the greenhouses. Harry came upon the crowd. Nadya was standing at the gate without a cloak or wrap and Sadie Pullard was standing away from her, backing up and talking gently. It was obvious that Nadya was angry and Sadie was trying to appease her. Several dozen students were standing around watching.

McGonagall started pushing students towards the school as they walked down the path.

Severus was coming from another direction and people were apparating at the front gate; mainly, the Minister of Magic and the entire Wizengamot.

"Nadya, what is the problem?" Harry asked in Romani. She ignored him and continued shouting and gesturing wildly. "Stop, stop shouting!" he said curtly in her language.

"Harry, this woman!" she said, gesticulating wildly at Sadie Pullard. "I see her stealing my Yanel. She cannot have him!"

Severus joined them and ended up standing by Sadie without realizing that he'd made the choice. Nadya grew more virulent, "See, she has colored the mind of all of you, even my dat! Where is my Yanel, bring him to me!" Harry was holding her but she was fighting and pointing her finger at the woman. Severus was trying to back Pullard away from the crowd while Sadie was saying soft words in Romani, "Nadya, I would not take Yanel from you. He is safe here, you need to calm down."

Harry was looking over Nadya's head and saw Hermione walking towards them taking in the situation. She said something to the other members of the group and walked slowly over to Nadya. She pulled her from Harry's restraining arms and looked into Nadya's face. "Harry, I'm going to take Nadya home and you need to find Daniel right now and bring him to her." She said it in English and then turned to Nadya and spoke in Romani. "Harry is bringing Yanel to you. You must stop now and come with me."

Nadya looked into her face and calmed immediately, although her face still registered rage. The two turned and started walking through the snow. Hermione had taken off her cloak and wrapped it around the pregnant woman. Harry stood with his mouth open until he heard Severus speak to him.

"Harry."

"What?!" Harry shouted in exasperation. He turned to find Daniel standing looking at him, his face was as white as the snow that was falling around them. Students and the entire Wizengamot were still gathered around watching them.

-----------------

They walked quickly and Daniel finally spoke, "What's wrong with mother?"

"I don't know, Yanel," Harry said. He was thinking of his wife and her outburst, the embarrassment of his son, even his own, that was overshadowed mostly by his concern.

They stepped into the small house. It was comfortably furnished and warmed with a fire that was burning in the fireplace.

"Yanel!" Nadya was on her feet and looking at him. "What has this woman done to you? Tell your father!" She looked over at Harry.

Daniel looked into his mother's face and that of the woman he knew so well, Hermione Weasley. His father's hands dropped on his shoulders from behind. He knew that telling the truth, but not all of it would not really be telling a lie. He looked back at his mother. "She's done nothing mother. She just teaches me."

Nadya stared at him and then shook her head and turned away shaking in anger.

"Hermione, I'm going to stay here and make sure she rests," Harry said in English.

"Daniel you go back to the School with Hermione. I'll be there until late tonight if you need to come and talk to me."

"Do you want me to send for Jolie or someone?" Hermione asked with concern.

"No, she's alright," Harry said staring at Nadya's back. They left and Harry went to Nadya. "Tell me what this is about Nadya, you're scaring me."

---------------

Harry walked through the entrance much later in the evening. He headed towards the door that led to the dungeons and towards Snape's quarters. He trusted Nadya and knew that if she were worried about Sadie Pullard then he needed to be, too. Severus had been around the woman more than anyone and would probably know something.

A voice caught him just as he was about to take the steps down into the dungeon corridor.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore stepped from the shadows. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Hello, Albus," Harry said, sighing.

-------------------------

Severus stepped into his familiar quarters without lighting a lamp. The day was long and besides his teaching duties he had stepped in to sit with Hermione and the Wizengamot as they viewed the body of Albus Dumbledore. He later met the delegation from Durmstrang who had been the most difficult to deal with. Draco Malfoy had been their headmaster for several years before disappearing into the dark world to work with his father, Lucius Malfoy. The school officials didn't want to attend Dumbledore's funeral, but knew it was in their best interest to put on a show of goodwill.

Severus watched the outpouring of grief for his old headmaster and felt the stirrings of his own grief, even though he knew that the man was alive. He knew that there was anger there as well. He'd been a true and trusted friend, had worked for the man, put his life at risk many times and never, ever considered that Albus had not told him everything.

He thought of the scene he'd come upon when a student ran past him for the entrance. He followed, angry at the misbehavior. Then he saw her. The tiny woman with the wild flowing black hair, the wind blowing her skirt against her belly so that her pregnancy could be seen. He was rushing towards her when he saw Harry step out of the crowd. He was just in time to see who Nadya was screaming at and in turn Sadie Pullard was trying to sooth Nadya. He finally pulled Sadie back and they walked to the castle together. She was coaxing students back to their classrooms, while he stood in the entrance hall and turned a tight circle glaring at students as they rushed by.

Severus thought about the scene as he hung his cloak. _A quick drink and then I'll go find Harry, _he thought. He heard a low guttural growl in the dark and the yellow eyes seemed to have a preternatural glow to them. In one breath, the panther sprang, it's full body weight was on him, pushing him back onto the carpet. Fangs grabbed his throat and roughly shook him without puncturing. He gasped and then laughed in the dark. A woman body was suddenly pinning him to the floor, writhing like an animal, lips pressing against his.

"Sadie, you bad girl," he said and chuckled. Her intoxicating perfume hung in the air. It was like stepping into a garden. He forgot the day and reached for her, pressing his lips hungrily to hers.

---------------------

In the darkness of the hallway Connor Price, also known as Jack Black stood and watched Potter meet the man. He heard the name 'Albus' spoken. He slipped up the stairs and headed for the owlery.

------------------------------------

Daniel lay in the dark, his eyes open. He was thinking of his mother and knew that she had the gift of Sight, knew that she might have seen him with Professor Pullard. He'd gone to Professor Pullard's classroom every night. He watched as she showed him the most amazing things and taught him about his senses. He remembered Jonas, his Adept Senseve and the days of studying under him. He'd been cruel to him, making him question his abilities and intelligence. It was completely different with Sadie Pullard.

She began by showing him how to transform into an animagi. He was practicing the concentration it took even as he lay looking at the canopy over his four poster. He listened as the other boys in the room softly snored and tossed in their beds. He pictured the animal he was transforming into and felt his muscles beginning to rearrange themselves, then his bone structure. _It isn't painful_, he decided, not the way it was for another friend of his, Remus Lupin who had been a werewolf at one time. That's what had given him the idea in the first place.

He watched as his hand elongated into a paw covered with black hair. He felt the teeth beginning to touch his lower lip and his nose stretch out before his face. Then he pulled it back. He still had the sense of smell and hearing and knew when Connor Price slipped in the door and into his bed. He even had a strange hunger in his belly as he smelled the blood rushing through the boy's veins.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Harry walked ahead of Dumbledore to his office. Albus stepped into the room and waited politely while Harry lit the lamps. He looked around the room.

"I see that you have made some changes, Harry," he said. "That's good."

"So you are here on the eve of your own funeral." Harry sat in the comfortable chair next to a fire he'd just started. Albus was looking out the window at the falling snow.

"Yes, I'm sure it is peculiar for you," Dumbledore said sitting down.

"You know I think it would be so much easier if you didn't look the way you do," Harry said.

Albus asked, "Younger? Yes, I suppose it is disconcerting."

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Harry was feeling disgruntled. The whole day had been awful and he wasn't in a good mood.

"Harry, I cannot stay very long," he answered. "There is a transition time and I must leave soon. I will say again that I come at my own peril and yours, although I am not especially concerned about myself."

"What did you do to make this transformation Albus? Did you use dark magic?" Harry watched the man before him. He was once again feeling angry with the man who had deceived him on more than one a occasion. "And what is the purpose for doing it? Is it greed? Wanting more years? Or something else?"

The man with the dark brown hair and beard shook his head. He stared at him with sadness in his blue eyes. "No, Harry, I did not use dark magic. Right now what is important is that I give you some information. I'm afraid your questions will have to wait." He held up his hand, and said, "I will return to you. I have told you already that I am trying to correct a mistake that was made many years ago."

"Alright then Albus, I will listen," Harry said.

"You are a member of the Order of the Phoenix, as I am. You took an oath years ago. Do you remember that oath- the words that you swore to?" Albus asked.

"Yes, most of it," Harry was puzzled.

"Good, good. I, too, took that oath. It is for that reason I cannot tell you everything. I will tell you that you will have a visit. The members of my Order and yours will pay you a visit. The Order of the Phoenix was developed many, many years ago for a single purpose. That was to guard a treasure, a secret. And so we are called Guardians and those that protect us are…"

"Protectors. How well I know that, Albus," Harry said, it dryly.

He nodded. "The people of this group are above the concerns of everyday wizards, Harry. Their minds are set on achieving outcomes that will not occur for generations. They are gifted Seers; brilliant wizards and witches."

"What you're telling me is they manipulate what's going on around us . They are the ones that did the magic that made me the assassin for Voldemort. They did it to my mother, and through her- me, an unborn, innocent child. As a result, Daniel was also affected. Oh, I know this old story, Albus," Harry was on his feet pacing and barely holding back his wrath. "And you say there is no dark magic involved. If that is not dark, what is?"

Harry turned to look at the man who was even younger than he, and spit out, "Now you're telling me that the Guardian guards a treasure. It's always half-truths and lies I hear. My life is a web of them. I was told that you guard an evil, that you keep it entrapped- safeguarding the world. My guess has always been that it is within Hogwarts. That this is the citadel, the fortress. Only it keeps whatever it is your guarding in. The walls are not to keep something out."

"You are partially right, Harry," Albus nodded. "The treasure is within Hogwarts. But it's not something that is in a room or a treasure chest. You see Harry, men have not always had magic. There have not always been witches and wizards. Centuries ago there was a war. It was fought with the elves and other creatures who held magic. It was taken from them, taught to other men and our world was created. Hogwarts was formed by the four greatest of magicians, to teach that magic. They were the ones who took it and brought it here. The treasure that lives and breaths in these halls is- magic. So you see what you were told was not entirely true or false. Magic can be both a treasure and an evil."

Dumbledore stood and walked to the fireplace, his hand on the mantel. "We have fought ever since to keep a balance of power going. Magic can be used for evil purposes and for good. Salazar Slytherin chose to use his for evil. We fight on two fronts; one to maintain the good and to keep the elves from fighting another war with us. They were enslaved to steal it from them you see and to stop Salazar Slytherin from using it in a destructive way. Either way if we fail in our endeavors, our world- the wizarding world may crumble and fall."

Harry sat staring at the man who turned his eyes on him. _So that was what happened_! he thought with disgust.

"Remember, I told you once that it was our choices that make us who we are. Salazar Slytherin embraced the evil side of magic and we have thus fought its' use in that way ever since."

"Are you trying to argue that what you have done has not been evil?" Harry asked jumping to his feet. "You stole it from these creatures. No wonder they hate us! And your Order manipulates behind the scenes; they meddle in people lives!"

"Harry, I agree that what your saying is true. But we have done many, many good things," Dumbledore said softly. You have lived with an evil man and yet you are not evil. One must embrace evil. We have not. The choices made have been to benefit our people. We cannot go back in time, Harry and undo what we have done. In any case it is not just my Order, it is yours as well."

Harry gasped. "Now what? What does the Order want from me? I am already a Protector, tied to the School by this magic you all performed so many years ago with my mother. What more do you want?" He spun on his heels and circled the room like a caged animal. "Nadya was right. She was wiser than even I have given her credit. She told me one night that we wizards force our magic, we 'summon it and command it'. Those were her words. That's because it never was ours, it never came naturally." Harry stopped and turned to the man standing motionless at the fire. "The Rom are different aren't they, Albus? They have a natural magic, they are accepted by the elves."

"Yes, Harry that's true," Dumbledore nodded.

"So why are you here? Why not just disappear as you have so many times in the past? Harry asked walking over to him. "What are you trying to undo? It's about me, isn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded. Harry gazed into the face, wanting very much to see the old man who he had trusted and loved. He could almost tolerate this information from the older Dumbledore. Instead, he was hearing from this young man- a stranger to him.

"What is it they have done, Albus?" Harry asked, feeling the terror rising to his throat. His voice was husky. "Is it, Daniel?" Dumbledore remained silent. Harry dropped to the sofa his head in his hands. "Why can't you leave us alone? When will this end?"

"Even with our many gifts, Harry, we could not foresee that Daniel would be used as an instrument to the downfall of us all. He is uncorrupted, his magic is pure and he is the first of his kind, born of a muggle half-blood, Romani, born of the Boy-Who-Lived, the Slayer of the Dark Lord," Dumbledore he murmured and sighed deeply. "There is a war brewing Harry and the outcome can go either way. He is being trained as a warrior even now." Dumbledore wandered to the desk where the only clock left in the room was standing.

"Are you saying the fate of the world rests in the hands of a twelve year old boy?" Harry shouted. "What d'you mean he's being trained? Who's training him?" he asked and then he knew. "Sadie Pullard!"

Albus nodded and looked at the clock.

Harry turned and reached for the floo powder. He threw a fistful into the flames and stuck his head in, "Severus come to my office right now and if you can find Sadie Pullard bring her with you!" He stepped back and turned to Dumbledore. Standing before him was an old man with white hair and a white beard. The clock began to chime midnight.

"My life is forfeit now, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I have broken my oath to the Order."

"Will they take him from me?" Harry asked his heart pounding in his throat, ignoring what the man was saying. "Please tell me they won't."

"He will have a choice, Harry," Albus said. "That is what I came to tell you and something they would not."

Severus stepped into the room and immediately behind him Sadie Pullard stepped in. They were dressed in very casual clothes.

"Headmaster, I must protest about invading my privacy…" Severus said as he was turning. Then he spotted Dumbledore and stopped, speechless.

Sadie Pullard stepped up beside him, "Albus, what have you done?" she asked quietly.

Severus looked down at her and then at Harry, puzzlement written in his eyes.

"Tell Severus what you told me, Albus," Harry commanded.

Sadie Pullard remained silent while Dumbledore spent the next five minutes repeating what he had told Harry.

"I want you to stop teaching Daniel," Harry said striding towards her with anger etched in every muscle in his face. Severus stepped in front of her.

"Calm down, Harry," Severus said still trying to make sense of what he had heard.

"I'll not calm down!" Harry shouted. "She's one of them! They want Daniel. Get out of my way, Severus!"

Sadie stepped around and confronted Harry, "It is too late Mr. Potter. It is now more dangerous to stop the training then it is to continue."

Severus was staring at her and Harry was about to burst from rage. "What do you mean?" Harry was spitting, his face flushed vividly red.

At that moment the door to his office opened and Minerva McGonagall stepped in, "Harry, you've got to come quickly there is a wolf roaming the halls of Hogwarts!" She stepped into the main office and stared at all of them. She saw Dumbledore and reached for her throat, "Albus?" she mumbled and then fainted dead away. From a distance they could hear the howls of a wolf as it moved through the castle.

Sadie Pullard tilted her head to listen. There was a slamming of doors somewhere and the howls were outside. Harry stopped to listen and knew that the wolf was now in the blizzard beating against his window pane.

"It is too late Mr. Potter. That was Daniel." She stood straight staring back at him.

The wind was blowing snow against the window, howling almost as loud as the wolf that was running from the castle.

Harry grabbed for his cloak and Sadie Pullard stopped him by grabbing his arm. Her strength was phenomenal. "I am the only one that can find him. I am High Senseve. You must let me go for him. You cannot hope to find him in this storm."

Harry stood back yanking his arm from her hand and snarled, "You…you go after him? Hardly!"

"He's going into the forest. When he changes back he will be in his human form and he will be in danger, from the creatures there and from the cold. His transformations are imperfect and he has little human intelligence while he's in his animagi form."

Harry looked at Severus who was staring at Sadie as if he had just seen her. He turned to look at Harry and nodded, his face a mixture of pain and sadness.

Sadie glanced at the tall man at her side and reached to touch his face. He pulled back and she smiled gently and said, "I am all of these things. I am one of Them, but I am still a woman. I am sorry that you are hurt." She dropped her head and then before their eyes she shifted into her animagi form, the black panther and turned away from them heading for the door.

Just as she was going by the prostrate form of McGonagall, the older woman raised her head and stared into the face of the cat. With a soft sigh she fainted once again.

Harry stared after the black sinewy body that disappeared through the door. He turned to the fireplace once again and threw the floo powder in. "Hermione! I need you right now!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Harry found Severus in Dumbledore's old quarters, a large room off of the office, once furnished with large tables and many chairs. It stood empty. Harry disliked the large room and its' memories. Severus was standing at one of the floor to ceiling windows looking out onto the valley or what could be seen of it. Snow was falling heavily and whirling around in the dark. There were faint glimmers of yellow lights signing at different points from the castle. His back was turned to Harry when he entered.

They were waiting for Hermione. Dumbledore was looking after the unconscious McGonagall in his previous office now occupied by Harry, the new headmaster.

"Severus," Harry said quietly as he entered the large dark room. He saw his silhouette standing in the dim light at the window. Snape didn't turn or answer. "Severus, are you alright?"

"What do you want, Potter?" Severus asked coldly and continued to remain turned away.

"Is it that easy for you?" Harry asked in bewilderment at the man's behavior.

"Is what easy, Potter?" Severus asked.

Harry heard the old tone in the man's voice, the coldness and anger, the sneering , ugly sarcasm. He continued, "To stop feeling? To give up your family for that…that woman?" He was now angry and growing angrier. His tone matched that of the man at the window. He wasn't a student of the Potion's master any longer and he had not been treated this way for years. He was furious. His son was an animagi transformed into a wolf, ranging the forest where he was forbidden, in the middle of a snowstorm and he was having to put up with his friends' moodiness.

There was a horrific tension in the air and Harry was about to leave. He'd been around Snape when he was in a bad mood before, and he was tired of always being the one to smooth it over. The news he'd received was eating away at him and he didn't have time for such temperament.

Severus turned and spoke very softly, "I rue the day you entered my life, Harry Potter. You have been the bane of my existence…and my salvation." He walked slowly towards Harry. "I have lived my life on very thin ice, Harry. I never knew what it meant to have a family until I came to Hogwarts. My existence here was not a lot different then it was at home, but I did have, Albus. He was like a father to me. The only father I really ever knew."

Severus was now before him talking in the dark, his deep velvet voice echoing slightly in the high ceiled room. "You told me before that I have walled off my heart. That's true. I lived with shame and humiliation when I was here; I lived with the terrible, ugly side of humanity when I left. I endured an evil that few would understand, except perhaps you." He walked past and began to stroll the length of the room, his robe making a soft swishing as it trailed behind him. Harry remained still, turning his head to follow the voice.

"Albus saved me from a wretched abusive father and a weak mother. He brought me here. When I thought I couldn't bear the treatment I received from others, he was there consoling me. Albus was there when Nadine died. I wasn't. He came to me and told me and I didn't care. By then, I was drunk with the power of the dark side and Lord Voldemort. I suddenly had everything I ever wanted. I could give vent my anger without reprisal. I wanted to hurt people, just like I had been hurt. I wanted to see them suffer. Albus kept me attached to this world. He kept me from being devoured, from losing my humanness altogether. He was the only one who could get through and he came to me time and time again."

Severus turned and seemed to glide over to stand before a cold fireplace in his circuit of the room. "All that was left in my life was my son. He wasn't with his mother," he laughed, "She was not a mother," he said bitterly, "but, then, I was not much of a father. I did love him and I lost him, I was not with him when he died."

Harry walked to the fireplace and stood listening.

"The years I spent here working for Albus, were comfortable; not important, but comfortable. And then you came." The face turned towards him and the voice was a murmur in the dark, "You reminded me of everything I had lost; your mother, my own son, my own years growing up, the years of blackness. I hated you more than you can imagine."

"What changed your mind?" Harry asked.

When he could, Severus continued, "It was after we had Dream walked and I saw your mother again. Her words came back to me, 'take care of him, Severus. If you ever loved me take care of him'. I looked into Nadya's face, asking me to do the same thing. They both trusted me, had never known the man I was, never saw…that part of me. It was then I knew that it wasn't you I had hated all along. It was me."

"I finally allowed myself to feel something, and begin to care and then Daniel came and my life became worth living again." Snape moved away, once again returning to the window. Some light seemed to filter in and Harry could see his face. "When Sadie came to Hogwarts it has reminded me how easily I am drawn to the reckless, dangerous life I once lived. It reminded me of the kind of man I truly am. Just now I have found myself almost choosing her over you and your son. You have been right all along."

"I know what kind of man you are because my son loves you. He couldn't love someone who was bad," Harry said. He waited and listened to the uneven breathing coming from the man and knew he was in tremendous pain. "Severus, I know what it's like to feel betrayed. How many times in my life has it happened, even by the man in the next room? I am no different than you."

"Severus," Hermione's voice echoed in the dark. She had entered while they were talking and was standing at the door. Harry started involuntarily. Once again neither of them had heard her arrive. "Do you know why I can stand to look at you? Do you know why I care about you?" She walked further in the room, slowly moving in the dark towards the man who had returned to the window.

"I looked into your eyes as you tortured me. You stripped my skin off for that foul creature, Duncan, and I looked into your eyes and saw gentleness and compassion and saw your suffering. You whispered and talked to me. Every minute you kept saying, 'If you can't stand it I will stop.' I knew that if you stopped he would kill you and that you were willing to die for me. I watched your face and listened to your voice and… and...I could stand it." Her voice caught for a moment and Harry felt his heart beat faster as he heard her pain.

She joined him at the window and continued, "Severus, I cannot lose you now, I couldn't survive. I need to know you're here and if I feel that I cannot stand it anymore I can come to you and you will tell me, 'I will make it stop hurting, Hermione' and I will trust you and you will take away the pain and not let me suffer anymore." The two figures were silhouetted and Harry stood, with tears running down his face as he listened to her words. "Albus is really dying now, Severus. He knew that if he remained here past midnight that there was no return. He has paid for the wrongs he has committed against both of you. He is aging incredibly fast and will soon die."

Harry jerked his head towards the door hidden by a tapestry and made to go back to the room.

"It's too late, he's left," Hermione said. She was standing in front of Severus holding one of his hands. "McGonagall is awake, Harry. She was up with some boy by the name of Connor who was walking around the castle, when she heard the wolf…Daniel," Hermione spoke without taking her eyes away from Severus.

"Connor Price!" Harry said loudly. "That is Draco Malfoy's son. His real name is Jack Black."

"What?!" he saw her sudden movement and Severus'. Harry moved to the door.

"Go on, Harry, I'll be there in a minute. Severus." She held the man before her back with a hand on his chest. "Stay with me for a minute. I have found Parker. He is alive and well and wants to see you…"

Harry heard the last as he left the room. He pondered it for a moment before he rushed to McGonagall's side. She was laying on a divan, weeping.

--------------------

Daniel waited until he thought everyone was asleep. He felt the wolf growing stronger. It sprang from inside and he felt the energy and the power like an internal heat beating at his skin. He lay in the darkness and heard the call from beyond casement tower windows. The force of his transformation threw him to the floor and he fled through the rooms, out into the halls, howling with his excitement.

He ran for the doors, hit them with his full body. They sprang open and he was outside running , letting the cold night air fill his lungs. He leapt into the snow biting at the flakes and then stretched and flew down the path. His nostrils were assailed by thousands upon thousands of smells. Nose to the ground he headed for the forest, clean of the smell of humans. There were other tantalizing smells coming from there. His ears picked up the heartbeats of a hundred tiny creatures resting under the blanket of snow. He pounced in the snow sticking his nose into an old squirrel nest. Digging excitedly with his paws, he snuffed again and ran on.

He heard the sounds coming from behind him. They were footsteps, a human running behind him. With a twirl of his head, flashing his exposed teeth, he flew deeper into the forest.

Jack Black moved quickly down the stairs behind the wolf. He'd seen Daniel transform and leave the room. Grabbing his cloak and shoes, he followed him down the halls and stairs and out the front entrance. The wind was blowing the snow against the doors and he glared at the darkness surrounding him. He didn't want to have wait for his grandfather to tell him what to do next. He hated Harry Potter and Daniel Potter even more.

He followed the footprints in the snow, past Hagrid's hut and into the forest.

-------------------------------

Harry stood at the entrance to Hogwarts greeting mourners and dignitaries. The storm had not abated. People were apparating to the gates and then hurrying through the canopied covered pathway to the entrance. The Great Hall, opposite the doors, was open and serving refreshments. Hermione stood beside him, a comforting presence.

Harry stared down the tunnel of the walkway and prayed that he could remain calm while people greeted him and walked past. There were hundreds of people in every part of the castle. Prefects were guiding them and other students were serving refreshments along with house-elves. Harry was waiting for Sadie Pullard to return with his son.

Harry glanced up to see Severus approaching them. He stepped back and whispered to Hermione that he would return. She smiled pleasantly but said, between her clenched teeth. "Harry, if you leave me here all alone for hours I will never forgive you."

"Severus wants to speak to me," he whispered. She nodded.

"Have you seen her…heard anything?" Harry asked anxiously, approaching the man.

Snape's face was a map of his anxiety and tiredness. He shook his head. "I will go out and search for him if you want me to," he said quietly. They were walking along the hall away from the crowds.

"No, Severus. It's impossible out there right now. I'm just nervous waiting," Harry said stopping to stare out the window. "I want this farce to be over with. Have you talked to Albus this morning? Do you even know where he is?"

Snape stood beside him at the casement window staring out. "Harry…" he began and then stopped. "No, I haven't talked to him. How is everything going?"

"Well, no problems," Harry said and turned to lean against the window seal. "When this day is over, we must talk."

"Harry, I…" Severus stopped as if struggling to find the words.

Harry was staring in the opposite direction and Severus turned to look. It was Sadie Pullard and she was walking towards them with Daniel. Harry started towards him.

"Don't come near me, I am High Senseve. I don't need this school!" Daniel said stepping back away from them. "Keep away or I will leave again!" He bared his teeth and a low throaty growl drifted their way.

Harry looked at Daniel and then looked at Severus. With one smooth action Harry and Severus marched over to Daniel, each taking an arm. They turned away and Sadie reached for him, "No!" she said.

Severus looked back over his shoulder and stared at her for a moment. Daniel was wriggling in their hands and shouting, "Let me go!"

"If you don't stop, I will have to bind and gag you," Harry said, heatedly. He and Severus almost lifted him off his feet as they rushed him down the hall. Harry glanced over at Severus.

"Nadya," Severus said and the two of them walked him through the crowds of people, down the path covered by the canopy and apparated with him to Hogsmeade.

They opened the door and found Nadya calmly waiting . She glanced at them and nodded. "Dat will you wait here and rest while I speak to my son. Harry, I know that you must go, but return when you can." She looked into Daniel's face, red with anger and haughty. "Come with me, Yanel," she said gently.

Severus and Harry let go of him and he stood there, almost the same height as his mother. She straightened and looked him in the eye, her hands on her hips and her jaw tightened. They left the room.

"Nadya will know what to do him, Harry," Severus said sitting down in a large comfortable chair.

Harry stood at the fire and looked at the door of the other room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Harry apparated back to the school for the beginning of the funeral. The speeches took over an hour and the procession to the vaults beneath the school where the body was laid to rest, was another hour. He was scheduled to speak and then was free for a few minutes. There was no sign of Severus and he was anxious to know how things were going at home.

School was dismissed for the day so most of the teachers were present with the exception of Sadie Pullard. Harry didn't cherish the idea of speaking to her for awhile. He was angry with her for taking advantage of her situation and position. He was frightened of what she had been doing with Daniel and he knew that Severus had strong feelings about her, which would put him right in the middle. He was also aware that she was one of the Guardians that Albus had been talking about. There were too many things to do and too many people and he thought he would give anything for a glass of Severus' brandy and the chance to sit down.

He spent an hour talking to the Weasley family privately, talking with Ron and trying to play the part of a grieving friend. Hermione was able to join them as well as Remus Lupin. They made plans for the next day. Harry met Hermione in a corner of the large visitor's room.

"What happened Harry?" she asked, holding her youngest son, Harry. She had seen him and Severus literally dragging Daniel past her.

"Took him home to his mother," Harry whispered. "Hermione, you should have seen him. He was still almost wolf and he bared his teeth and growled at me. Said he was a High Senseve and didn't need this school anymore. I don't know what she's done to him but I'm scared." He ducked his head and held himself together, hiding his concern from the crowd.

"It'll be alright, Harry. Trust Nadya, she'll know what to do. Where's Severus?" she asked smiling and waving at one of her extended family.

"He stayed there," Harry replied. "What's up with him, Hermione? I mean he's Mister Doom and Gloom all of a sudden. I know that he cares about Albus but he's not even really dead you know," Harry hissed. "Are we all falling apart?"

"I know what you mean. But he has reason to be thinking over his past. I imagine he has loads of mixed feelings right now," she said and shook her head slowly, "and no, I can't tell you anything."

"Where IS Albus," Harry asked, vehemently.

"Don't know that either," Hermione said. "He's keeping low, I suspect. Wouldn't want anyone to see him at his own funeral would you now?" She shifted the baby in her arms and kissed the baby's head, saying, "I imagine he'll show up again soon. I'm really worried about him. Harry, you just wouldn't believe how he looks now. Ancient, positively ancient!" she said without waiting for him to answer. "We're not going to have him around for long."

"We need to hold on Hermione, we've only got a few more hours," Harry said watching Arthur Weasley get up from his chair to come and talk to him. "I don't care if the high and mighty grand wizard of all England shows up I'm going home to my wife and child tonight."

"Right you are Harry. Now hurry and go and finish up what you have to do. I'll take care of this lot," she intercepted the Weasley twins, Fred and George who were entertaining their own sets of twin children; Robbie and Bobbie, Reggie and Reagan; all flaming red-heads.

Harry walked with Arthur across the room and finally was able to slip away to his own office for peace and quiet.

------------------------

Nadya sat down awkwardly and pulled her son down beside her. Daniel was still feeling the wolf energy inside and was excited by the senses that were sharpened in the animal form. He did not want to be in the house or with her.

She touched his face and looked in to his eyes and began to murmur, "Your heart beats wildly, listen to the heart that beat next to yours while you lay inside me." She began to stroke his cheek and then his brow, talking all the time. "Come back to me my child. Look into your mother's eyes and see me. Hear my voice and listen."

He began to feel his body and then to see the room without the vision of the wolf. He could hear her voice and understand it. He realized his mother was sitting very close and was stroking his face. He felt the pain in his head ease and the wildness leave him. He slowly lowered himself until his head was lying in her lap where he could hear her heartbeat and that of his unborn sister. She stroked his hair and his face and whispered and soothed him.

An hour later, he could understand her words and knew what had happened. He felt tremendous shame and embarrassment, "Mother, I couldn't control it. It felt so good and I felt more alive then I've ever felt before."

"Yes, but this is not natural. We Rom do not use magic in this way. We leave the forest for the real animals. We walk on two legs. We are not beasts, Yanel. This woman who teaches you this, she is High Senseve. But she does not teach you to make you a better man, she teaches you for her own reasons, to use you. This is not a good thing when one human uses another for a bad purpose."

Daniel was thinking of Connor and applying the same thoughts to him.

"I am happy that you are home with me so that you know what you should treasure is here. Me and your father and even Boldo. He sits in the other room and he worries about you." She sighed. "You have many gifts, Yanel. I have gifts, your father has gifts. We are blessed with these things but they can be taken away from us. What need do you have for this other that you learn? Will it make you a good man? Will you use it to help others or only for your own needs? When you are ready Yanel, you will know and it will be there for you, just like a thirsty man finds water. Then, and only then, will you be wise enough to use it." She continued to stroke his brow and whispered, "You're father was very afraid once. I went to him and I said, 'You have the magic to make a desert bloom, but you fear that in doing so, you will empty an ocean. I called him a coward."

"Mother!" Daniel gasped and sat up looking at her in astonishment.

"He wanted to go and rescue your Boldo from a horrible person who was hurting him badly. But your father was afraid." She smiled and chuckled before saying, "Maybe it was wise for him to be afraid, I don't know. He was only a few years older than you are now." Her dark eyes came up and she stared at Daniel, reaching to hold his chin in the palm of her hand, " But you- you are not afraid. And that IS unwise. When we take an action Yanel, we must think about how it may turn out for ourselves and others. I have said this to you before."

She rose and moved around the small room and said, "I know that you do not like the school."

"I do mother. I like it at Hogwarts," he protested. "I like my friends and playing Quidditch and…and I like dad being there." He dropped his head in anguish. "I suppose he'll have to expel me or something."

Nadya stood before him and said, "Yanel, there is something important I must do. I think you should stay with Boldo and when you have rested you can go back to the school with him. You will listen to me now?" she asked.

"Va Daia (yes, mother)," he answered. "I am sorry, mother." He lowered his head.

She brushed the top of his head lovingly and kissed him on the cheek, something unheard of for either of them. "You will not listen to this High Senseve anymore. You will promise me?"

"Va, I promise," he said.

"Good, then you must make amends to your Boldo and then to your father, for you have embarrassed yourself before them and disrespected them," she said.

He nodded and the two of them went to the other room. Severus was napping before the fire. He woke without being startled and gazed at them.

"Boldo, I want to apologize for being rude to you," he said, this time looking straight with his head up.

"Come here, Yanel," Severus reached a hand out and Daniel approached him. Severus pulled them together in an embrace and held it, his face twisted in pain. He pulled back to look into Daniel's face. The black eyes roamed over his face. "I want to talk to you about Madam Pullard. I want you to tell me what she has been teaching you." Daniel nodded in resignation.

"Dat?" Nadya stood at his side and he let go of Daniel. "I have something I must do. Will you rest here with Yanel and then take him back to his father?"

"Yes, I will do that Nadya," Severus said nodding. He stood and followed her to the door. "If this is some errand, I will do it for you. The evening will be cold and miserable and you shouldn't be outside."

She smiled and raised herself on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I will only be gone a short while and I can do this myself. You stay here and talk to your godson."

"Nadya, why do you call me Dat?" Severus burst out suddenly. It was obvious he was still struggling with his feelings.

She studied his face with a quizzical expression and finally answered, "I saw at my wedding how much you and Harry would love each other. Then, I loved you, too." She frowned slightly and shrugged. She looked over at Daniel, "He is alright, there was no harm done," she said reassuringly.

Severus nodded. "Good, good. I'll let Daniel rest for awhile. I don't think I can face what's happening at the school right now. I think I'll just rest here," he said. "Please come back quickly."

"I won't be gone long but perhaps you will be gone when I return. Take care of him, Severus. Will you?" The dark lashes flickered against her cheek and she pulled the woolen scarf over her face like one of her dancing veils.

"Yes, I will." He stared at her with a furrowed brow and then let go her hand.

"Yanel, let's take a short nap and then we'll go to the school. Your father will be in the middle of the funeral service and he won't be able to see you until then," Severus said.

Daniel nodded and dropped onto the sofa where he immediately fell asleep.

------------------------

The day was gone and the castle quiet. Students returned to their rooms after their supper. Harry had just said goodbye to the last of the visitors and was walking along the hall with Hermione. He was looking forward to going home.

"I can't imagine what's happening," he said to her. He'd managed his anxiety through hours and hours of doing his official duties.

"It will be alright, Harry. If Severus hasn't returned it's probably a good thing and not a terrible one. He'd rush right back here if something bad was happening and you know it," she was trying to reassure him again. "You know if I have to go through another day like today, I…"

A student was coming towards them. _Oh no_, Harry thought. _Please let it be something simple -a leaky faucet- anything._

"Headmaster," Albert Finnegan stopped. "You have visitors in your office, sir."

"Who is it, Mr. Finnegan," Harry asked studying the boy's face. It was very familiar, the boy's father had been his roommate when he was at Hogwarts. Harry was concerned, the boy looked terrified. "It's alright. You can go back to your dorm."

"I don't like this Harry, I'm coming with you," she said and followed him through the hall, up the spiral staircase and into the antechamber. Harry was the first in the room and she charged up behind almost running into his back. He had his wand out pointing to two figures who stood near the fire.

"Is that any way to greet your guests, Mr. Potter?" Lucius Malfoy asked. Standing beside him was Draco. Hermione stepped around and stared. She had her wand pointed at the two men as soon as she saw who it was. Lucius had changed considerably since the days she had seen him in Godric's Hollow. At the time, he was scarred and had lost an eye and still looked relatively human. Now, he was horrifying. The white mane of hair was gone and in it's place were wisps of cobweb-like hair. His countenance was surly as usual, made ever more horrific by thin purple lips curled into a smug smile.

"I could kill you both where you stand," Harry hissed. He hated them both, knew that Draco had betrayed his family only weeks before by giving up his son and wife to Duncan. He'd done it so that the evil wizard would assassinate his father, the very father that stood before them now.

"Now, now Potter," Lucius said churlishly, his lips turning into an even wider ghastly smile. "Have you forgotten so quickly? I saved both your lives, you and your muggle friend standing quaking in fear behind you. Minister Weasley isn't it?"

Harry circled the chamber with Hermione on his heels. "You sent me to Basgareth! If that's what you call saving my life! What do you want?"

"Well, well," Lucius said, sitting down and crossing his legs. Draco stood to the side in the shadow and watched him. "We've come to pay our respects. Here, I thought we'd finally gotten that old fool, Dumbledore, out of the way for good. However, it is my understanding that Albus is not gone. A little bird has told me that he lives. Where is he Potter?"

"Your little bird," Harry said to the man's back. Harry faced the fire, his wand pointing at Malfoy's head. "You mean Jack Black or better yet, Jack Malfoy, your grandson."

"Oh, so you know who he is," Lucius laughed. "Bright child he is, smarter than his father ever hoped to be. Of course, I've taken him under my wing." Draco stepped further into the shadows. "But still a child and you've caught on so soon." He clucked his tongue.

Harry had watched Lucius act coyly many times before and he wasn't in the mood for the act. "What are you doing here?" he asked, harshly.

"The meddlesome old fool is no longer here to protect you, is he Potter?" Lucius stood and warmed his hands at the fire, "Are you afraid, Harry?" The man glanced over. "Why all the secrecy about Albus? Is it because he is a GUARDIAN?" He laughed. " Oh yes, Jack has informed me. Of course, he was supposed to find out who and what the guardian was, but he also lucked into making friends with your son. Daniel isn't it? Ah, well. So many things to do and not enough time. He is just a boy I tell myself, so I have been lenient with him. Guardian of what, I ask myself? Hogwarts? Hardly." He wiped his hand along the mantle. "So many questions."

A voice erupted from the doorway and Harry jerked his head just as Severus stepped in. He also held his wand out towards the two men.

"Harry," Severus said, and then when he saw her, "Hermione! Are you both alright?"

"Yes, Severus, we're fine," Harry lowered his wand. "Come in. We were just having a little chat with the Malfoy's. As always they are being presumptuous, they've invited themselves."

Lucius chuckled and turned to Severus. "Hello Severus, my old friend. I haven't seen you for ages. Looking well, I see."

"We're waiting to find out what Mr. Malfoy wants," Harry explained. "He seems to think Albus is still alive."

Severus stepped to Harry's side and raised his eyebrows, "Does he?"

Lucius laughed again. "Yes, he does. Shall we get beyond this? I know many things. You, Harry, have been visiting with the elves, who are currently surrounding Hogwarts in ever greater numbers. You have a High Senseve teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dumbledore is faking his own death and I understand there is to be a visit soon of some very interesting people."

Harry was still standing in front of Hermione and watching the monster before him. He knew where Lucius had gotten some of the information. However, there were parts of which he was not even aware. Hermione stepped closer to him and he could feel her hand on his back and her breath over his shoulder.

"Ah, this school," Lucius said stroking a table. "Remember what it was like when we were here as students, Severus? We had so many little secrets that we shared. Shall we reminisce?"

"There's hardly anything that you can say now that Harry or Hermione wouldn't know about, Lucius," Severus said planting himself casually in a chair, his wand still pointed at Lucius, however, he was looking at Draco. Harry knew that after the fire in which all of them had escaped, Severus had gone looking for Draco. He was always trying to draw Draco to the good side and keep him from turning into another man like his father.

Harry was mildly surprised that Lucius had attended Hogwarts, it was something that had never been brought up.

"Perhaps later," Lucius smiled and reseated himself. "I thought you might need my assistance Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley. There are strange stirrings in the air. If the elves go to war against us, it is better that we ally ourselves, don't you think?"

"And why would the elves go to war, Lucius?" Hermione spoke up and stepped to Harry's side. "We have kept peace with them for centuries. Unless you've been meddling where you shouldn't," she said hoarsely. "Have you been up to something?"

He grinned and said with mock innocence, "Me?"

"I swear Malfoy, if you've upset the elves I will have you arrested and this time I will make sure you are not freed, nor will you escape in one piece," Hermione said hotly.

"Actually, Minister," Lucius stopped grinning and said seriously, "I have been invited here this evening. I do not know the substance of the meeting. By the way, I was not the one who allowed two children to enter the forest and whose wife has taken an oath to keep men out." He stared at Harry. "Whose side are you on, Potter? Just like your friend Dumbledore, always siding with other creatures."

Harry eased himself into a chair and motioned with his head for Hermione to do the same. "Who invited you here?" he asked.

"I don't know who they are," Lucius said. "They went to a great deal of trouble to prove themselves and to offer the invitation. As you might imagine, I am a bit hard to find these days."

"Since you took over where Voldemort ended," Harry said quietly. "I might REMIND you that I killed Voldemort."

"Yes, you did and we have forgotten to thank you," Lucius said coldly. " Or are you saying that our safety is not guaranteed while we are here? Well, that is no great surprise. But then there are three of you against the two of us. I suppose if you wanted to harm us you could." He rose to his feet. "However, there have been arrangements made that if something happens to us, the news of Albus' faked death would be released. I also have knowledge that you have allowed my grandson to venture forth into the forest once again. I think people will be astonished that a twelve year old boy, a student at Hogwarts, was allowed to run loose in a snowstorm."

Draco stepped into the light, and gasped, "Father!"

Harry stood and glanced at Severus who also got up and left the room immediately.

"I'm sure the fact that the Minister of Magic played a hand in the whole affair would make headlines as well," Lucius smirked. They stood in silence for several minutes.

"What did they offer you?" Hermione asked. "They must have offered something or you would not be here Lucius."

"Perhaps it's best to await their arrival," the man said turning his back on Harry and returning to the fireplace. Draco looked furious but remained silent.

Harry couldn't believe it, "Draco, don't you care what happens to Jack?"

The man stood silently looking at his father.

"Oh don't mind Draco, Mr. Potter. He generally does whatever I tell him to do." Lucius once again took his seat. "I think I hear the drumbeats already, Harry. That's part of the ceremony when the elves condemn someone to a very nasty death. It was very handy to have the book, Hogwarts: A History Revisited as a reference guide Mrs. Weasley."

Lucius Malfoy sat back and the long nail of his index finger lovingly caressed his silver tipped cane. The top was an intricately carved serpent's head, the length of the body entwined around the staff of the cane. "I believe your wife has a talent for Seeing things Potter and if I were you I'd check at home. I believe she's gone to fetch my grandson."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Harry didn't believe what he had just heard. "How would you know such a thing?"

Malfoy shrugged. "It is nothing to gather this kind of information."

"You're having her watched?!" Harry shouted. He was at Lucius chair glaring down, at him and his wand now extended once again into the man's face.

"You seem so concerned about my family Mr. Potter it's time you attend to your own," Lucius said and looked up into Harry's face, ignoring the extended wand.

Severus returned just as Harry was losing his temper. "Harry!" his arm reached around the front of Harry's chest and pushed the wand down.

Harry shook him off and whirled on him. "Was Nadya at home when you left?"

Severus shook his head, a frown on his face. "No, she had an errand. What is it? The Black boy is not in his room."

"Malfoy says Nadya went into the forest to get Jack," Harry said coldly. Snape stared at Lucius Malfoy over Harry's shoulder, his face paling.

"If any harm comes to her Lucius, I will assist Harry into taking matters into his own hands," Severus said venomously.

A voice startled all of them. Albus Dumbledore stood in the antechamber along with Hagrid. "Hello everyone," Albus said quietly. "I see we have come at an opportune moment."

He was walking very slowly using a cane. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Albus actually looked his age. He was amazed that the man could even walk. Hagrid supported him with one hand and the two entered very slowly. "Don't let my appearance alarm you," he said as if reading everyone's mind. "I think I still have enough life left in me to manage."

Malfoy was on his feet, his face a study in anger. "What is this? I have been offered sanctuary here by your elders. Am I to be outnumbered and trapped?"

Albus held a withered hand up and was helped to a seat by Hagrid who held his pink umbrella pointed at the Malfoys. Harry would have laughed except he couldn't bring himself to find anything funny at the present. He knew the umbrella held Hagrid's broken wand.

"Save your breath, Lucius. You are safe here for the moment. I precede the rest of the Council who will arrive within the hour. However, there are more pressing matters." Dumbledore looked over at the trio; Severus, Harry and Hermione. "Verillieon is waiting for you in Hagrid's hut, Harry. I assume that Mrs. Weasley and you, Severus, would like to accompany him. I think that Hagrid and I will keep Lucius and Draco company while you perform this errand. We have matters to discuss that are of interest to him."

Harry held steady for a minute studying Albus. Severus and Hermione were waiting on him.

"Go on, dear boy," Albus smiled at him. "There is nothing you can do for me anymore." He waved a hand weakly towards the door. He spoke softly as Harry passed, "Remember what I told you once long ago, it is our choices that make us who we are."

Harry turned and grabbed his cloak on the way out of the room. Severus and Hermione followed. They flew down the stairs, through the corridor and out through the double oak doors.

The storm had subsided leaving drifts behind. Harry swept these away with his wand, leaving a path for them to follow that was wider than the trail left by Hagrid on his way up to the castle. The lights in the windows shone brightly against the snow. The sky was clear and dark.

Harry stepped into the warmth of the hut with Hermione behind him followed by Severus. The hut looked empty, though Harry knew the elf was there.

"Verillieon, I bring friends with me," Harry said. He'd forgotten that his wand remained in his hand. He hastily tucked it away and waited. The elf stepped from the shadows.

"We know this female," Verillieon said bending slightly in a bow.

Hermione knelt in her long skirt and heavy winter cloak and spoke, "You helped me save Yanel and Harry's life Verillieon, during a Dream walk. I am in your debt. May you find peace in the woodland, an arrow for your enemy and a friend in me." She gave the respected greeting and waited for the elf to give her permission to rise.

"Yes, we remember this," Verillieon nodded and bowed slightly to her. "Welcome friend of Harry." Hermione got to her feet.

Harry watched as Verillieon stepped in front of Severus. The tall man's head was bowed and he didn't look the elf in the eye.

"This be a dark wizard that thee have brought to us," Verillieon said. In a flash he withdrew a curved knife, the kind that Harry had seen on the guards in his camp. The knife Dobby called a wicci knife. "Shall we kill him for thee, Harry?" Verillieon asked.

"No, Verillieon," Harry said softly. "He is also my friend. Remember him Verillieon? He was there in Basgareth when I faced the Dark Wizard. He carried me from there and healed my wounds. He is father to Nadya and godfather to Yanel. If you wish to kill him, kill me instead." Severus' head snapped up and he stared at Harry and then glanced at the elf. He seemed not to notice the knife held at his belly.

The elf stepped back and a hint of a breeze went by them carrying with it the smell of green grass and earthiness. He looked at the tall man and bent his head. "We will not kill thee because we remember. We cannot promise that others will feel the same, for we know of thee and thy deeds; good and bad. Thee should know that if thee comes before the people, it will be they who judge thee."

It was then that Severus went to his knees and said, "May you find peace in the woodland, an arrow for your enemy and a friend in me." The elf bowed and Severus rose to his feet.

"Do you have news of Nadya and the boy that has gone into the woods, Verillieon?" Harry asked. The elf perched on the back of a chair, like a bird, balanced on a branch.

"We have seen her. She requested that one of our own take her to Lady Valarna. The boy is being held and we know who sent him to us and for what purpose. Harry, we cannot protect thee from the anger of the people. Thee made a promise and it has been broken, but this is not important at the moment," Verillieon said. "There are more important things that are taking place tonight. Dumbledore has been to see Lady Valarna."

"He has?" Hermione asked in surprise. "So she knows he's alive?"

The elf nodded. "We do not know what was discussed. But the Council of the Four draw near. It has been known by the people that they would arrive. It has been foreseen for many years. Actions were taken that now reach fruition. Dumbledore is trying to change what was set into motion many years ago. It will be like changing the course of a river." Verillieon looked at Harry and rested his head on his arms. "Thee will ask me to take thee to Lady Valarna. This we will do. But caution be taken, Harry. The people will not harm your nest mate, your female. She is welcome in our woods because she is Roma. The boy will not be harmed because he is a youngling. They will be returned to thee. If thee goes into the forest right now to see Lady Valarna, thee will face much risk as will thy companions."

Harry was trying to understand what he was saying and Hermione broke in. "Verillieon is trying to tell you that the Council of the Order of the Phoenix is arriving at Hogwarts tonight."

"Who is this Council, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She sat down next to the fireplace and stared at it as she spoke, "I wrote about it in Hogwarts: A History Revisited. I stumbled onto a mystery that has never been uncovered until now."

"Hermione, perhaps it's time to fill us in," Severus said sitting across from her and leaning over. "There is some dramatic event that's occurring or about to occur and we need to know what it is. Tell us," he pleaded.

She nodded. "I'll keep this short, if I can. Although you need to know that it is a very complex problem." She glanced at Harry and went on quickly, "I discovered Dumbledore's long life after researching the history about Hogwarts. I learned about the true purpose of the school and it's function. It was a lot like chasing shadows, but I finally think I'm beginning to understand. I wrote the book and even now, haven't realized the truth behind it all. I thought I was writing a history."

"Hermione!" Harry was pushing and anxious to get to the heart of it. He knew he was involved in some way.

"Harry, let her tell it her way," Severus said without removing his eyes from her face.

"Well the school was built by its' four founders, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It was a means to bring magic here for safekeeping and to teach it. As you already know the magic was taken from the elves during a war. The war I'm talking about is legend, there is no written history of it."

Verillieon stepped from his perch and into the shadows of the room. Hermione stopped to watch him.

"Go on Hermione," Harry said.

"The Sorting Hat was used to sort the students into Houses, based on certain characteristics. Basically, the hat also sorted the children who would become the best of the best the finest warriors, those with the purest magical abilities. Those children were labeled purebloods." She stopped.

Harry was astonished and blurted out, "So that's where they got the name."

She continued, "These warriors would grow up to serve The Purpose. The purpose generations ago was to fight a war with the elves if it ever came to it. That is if they wanted to take their magic back. The magic was placed in Hogwarts for safekeeping."

"In Hogwarts?" Harry repeated.

"Yes. The very school itself is the container," Hermione continued. "There are other schools, of course, but the source is here. Well, that's not very important, other than the Guardian protects the Source. The four members called themselves the Council of the Guardians of the Order of the Phoenix; always rising from the ashes when they die, like Albus."

Severus' eyes grew wide and he reached for Hermione's hand, "Say that again."

She nodded at him. "Yes, I think that Albus is not the only one who is long-lived. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin are still alive as well. Albus' name was originally Godric Gryffindor."

Harry sat back in a chair so stunned that his mouth fell open. He looked at her and then shook his head and looked at her again. "Alive?"

She didn't look at him but stared at the floor and nodded.

"They would have to be a thousand years old!" Harry said.

She nodded again. "The group itself have had other names, but their most secret name has always been the Order of the Phoenix.

"And their purpose, Hermione?" Severus asked, his concentration so intense that she looked up and spoke almost as if in a trance.

"To make the perfect warrior," she answered. "At least that's one purpose. They manipulate people and events. They did it to Harry before he was born," she looked over at him. "What they didn't predict was the result, which was Daniel, a High Senseve, a Grand wizard; very much like themselves, like Albus. He is the ultimate, achieved by mistake, actually," she gasped. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry felt his heart sink, and asked, "What does this all mean now? Why are they coming here?"

"I think they want him," she whispered. "Want to use him in some way, I'm not sure. The elves are gathering and I fear a war. Perhaps...they want him..." she couldn't continue.

"As their perfect warrior? Well they can't have him," Harry said firmly. "He's a child and I won't allow it."

She looked at him with frightened eyes, "You took a magical oath. The same one I did and Severus did when we became members of the Order of the Phoenix. In that oath were the words, 'Do you willingly accept the obligations of Order of the Phoenix as a priority, above all else, before all others; including family, friends and other personal ties? and, 'Do you agree to abide by all the rules, orders and tasks assigned to you by any member of the Order regardless of their nature and without question and keep these proceedings secret?'"

Harry looked at her, amazed that she could remember the exact wording, angry that he was caught in a dilemma, scared for his son.

"I think they are going to try and hold you to it, Harry. I think they are going to use it to get what they want. I think they did it with your father so that he had to agree to their request." She sighed and said, "He didn't just give you up to them Harry, he was caught in a bind, just like you are. It meant his death, and, of course, your mothers'."

"Salazar Slytherin would have to be alive then," Severus mumbled, his black eyes glittering darkly in the firelight. She nodded. "Who is Sadie Pullard?" he asked.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," Hermione answered.

Harry saw tears rolling down her face. "What else don't we know, Hermione? Why didn't you tell us all of this before? What has this got to do with the elves?"

Verillieon stepped into the light. "The elves made an agreement with the humans. There is no written history of the war, but we remember, for there are those of our kind that were also there."

Harry looked up at the elf in shock. "What was the agreement?"

"The Council has made this warrior. Another warrior was made without their knowledge who seeks to take this Wizard Slytherin's place. In either event, wizards have broken their promise and will lose their magic for there shall be a great battle. Our kind have gathered for it."

No one spoke, the fire cracked in the grate and Harry was trying to gasp for breath that didn't seem to be there.

"Thy son is an Innocent, Uncorrupted." Verillieon said, "He is being used by the Council that made him. It will be up to him as to what course he will choose to follow. The dark wizards will try and corrupt him by using the one that they made, the one called Black. They will do this to break the peace that was achieved so long ago," Verillieon said. "Thy wife and the grandson of the evil one have been taken as hostages so that the humans will not break their agreement to enter the contest. I know not what Dumbledore's purpose was in this, to undo what has been done no doubt. It is unlikely he has achieved this thing so long in the making."

The elf shook his head and his long golden hair swayed gently around his face. He looked very sad. "Now I will take thee to them since the meeting will be with the people and the Council. Thy son is already on his way, unknowing of what lies before him. He is being tested. Thee already knows for what purpose."

Harry sat with his head in his hands and closed his eyes. _Why me? _he wondered, _why is it always me?_

Soft, warm hands gently pried his away from his face. Hermione was looking at him. "I didn't really know Harry, I only guessed. I got too close to the truth and it's all my fault that this is happening. I'm so sorry." Tears recently shed were still on her lashes.

"That's not true Hermione," Harry said weakly. "From what you've both said, this has been planned and put into play for hundreds of years. It's just that when I think that I really do have free will, really do have choices, I find out that my destiny is already determined and lying before me; and now lying before my son." He shook his head in despair. "How can I even help him? I don't even know what to do." Harry groaned. "How did things ever get to this point? Why didn't they know? The bloody bastards! They got caught playing their own game!" He was on his feet and pacing. "Now they stand to lose it all. Well, it will bloody well serve them right! We'll all lose our magic!"

"Harry," Hermione was on her feet too and stopped him. "We need to go to him. The Council wants to use him. The Malfoys are here because they are trying to destroy some balance that's been attained for hundreds of years. We have to understand this better!"

Harry stopped in his tracks and gaped at her.

Verillieon stepped in. "The elves will take the lives of both of the challengers if they fail to accept the challenge."

Harry lost all sensation in his legs when the words soaked in. He suddenly started to collapse and Hermione and Severus grabbed him.

"Let's go to them and we'll see what needs to be done," Severus said white-faced and looking ill. "If you can do nothing else, then stand at his side."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Daniel waited restlessly for Severus to return to him and let him know it was alright to go and speak to his father. It had gotten late and he joined Ron and gone to bed, feeling somewhat angry. He lay in bed wide awake while everyone began to slip into sleep. A fluttering began in his chest, like the wings of a butterfly. He knew it was his heart. The fluttering was intensified and was turning into the pounding of drums. His hand went to his brow and he knew, without fail, that there was trouble and he was the center of it.

He slipped from his bed and dressed quickly. He eased out of the room, and ran down the stairs to the Common Room. A weak fire burned in the large grate. He opened the door and stepped into the hall. He knew the way to his father's study and office without needing any light. His sharp eyes found the way easily and he moved in the dark like a cat.

When he entered the hall outside the main office the massive double doors were open and he could hear voices coming from the room. Creeping quietly forward in the dark he could make out several figures. He identified most of them immediately. There was Albus Dumbledore sitting before the blazing fire, aged almost beyond recognition. He also recognized Hagrid who was standing protectively over Dumbledore. To the side was one man he would have known anywhere, Draco Malfoy. This was the man that had caught him and turned him over to Duncan, a horrible evil wizard that had almost killed his mother. Beside him was a man with white hair, a scarred face, wearing a patch over one eye. There was enough of a face there to recognize that it was Draco's father.

Professor Pullard was standing near two other people. One, a man, was dressed all in green and standing very tall. Daniel could almost feel the waves of darkness that flowed from this one. He was speaking to Dumbledore in a low growling voice. He wore a closely-trimmed black beard that sharply etched his long, narrow face. His hair was black, a finely etched silver band encircled his temple and his black hair fell just to his collar. Daniel thought he looked almost like a dark prince.

To his left was another woman dressed in very fine clothes. This was a auburn haired woman with a bright and warm face. She wore a black gown with a mustard-colored robe. She, too, wore a band of gold around her hair, made even more red by the light from the fire. Sadie Pullard stood with them, now dressed in sky-blue with copper-colored embroidered robes.

Daniel listened as the tall, dark man spoke.

"What have you done, Godric?" he asked addressing Dumbledore. His manner was haughty and cold.

"I have brought you all together so that this matter may be solved once and for all, Salazar," Dumbledore said. He turned to the Malfoys. "Lucius , may I present your benefactor, Salazar Slytherin."

Lucius Malfoy stumbled forward to his knees in front of the towering dark lord. "My Lord, I am honored," he gasped. Draco went to his knees where he stood. Both bowed reverently to the tall dark man.

"Who are these men, Godric?" Slytherin pulled his heavy green velvet robe away from the outstretched hand of Lucius Malfoy, a grimace forming on his chiseled features.

"Why, you should recognize them, Salazar. They are purebloods, the progenitor of your Champion, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. They are the product of your desire to have Hogwarts and all of the wizarding world remain pure of the common folk." Dumbledore said with some bitterness. "They embody the essence of your work, Salazar."

Professor Pullard stepped forward, "Why have you brought these two here?" She nodded at the Malfoys.

Albus was standing with Hagrid's help. "I have brought them here so that you could see what you have wrought. Is it not to your liking? Unbeknownst to you Rowena and to you Helga, our friend Salazar has made his own warrior. It is Draco's son and Lucius' grandson who is, even now, with the elves!" he bellowed, his voice showing strength not apparent in his frail form. "You sit in your lofty tower and forget what your machinations bring about. Look at them Salazar. Are they what you envisioned the perfect wizarding world to be? They are the purebloods."

The arrogant man stepped away from the man still kneeling with his head bowed. "This is a pureblood?" Slytherin asked. "How hideous. We are beautiful! Not like this creature who writhes at my feet. My magic is used to cleanse the world and make it perfect and beautiful."

Dumbledore nodded and began to laugh, "How often have I told you...begged you...to stop playing this game of wizards chess? Well, we have been 'checked' my friends. The elves have come to make us pay our dues."

"You are being overly dramatic as always, Gryffindor. Have you been meddling again as you are always doing?" the auburn-haired woman spoke. "That is why you have not taken on your new body yet. You have done something? What is it? What have you done?" The woman reached for his arm as if to shake him, like a naughty boy, "You will undo what we have taken years and years to accomplish."

Daniel watched as Albus Dumbledore stood before them, straight and proud, "The test of our resolve is before us. Slytherin you now have your Champion and you, Helga and Rowena, you now have yours. It has come to this Salazar." Albus confronted the tall man. "We have made our Warrior, against my objections, and you have made yours. We have Daniel Potter and you have Jack Malfoy. In a battle against the elves neither will win and we will lose what we have fought to keep; our magic."

Albus curled his lip into an ugly smile and said, "You left Hogwarts because we could not settle our disagreement about allowing only other than purebloods into the school. Rowena wanted to teach only the most intelligent and Helga," he turned to the witch, "you wanted everyone except muggles. I made the Sorting Hat to manage it all. But now we must face the fact that none of us can win; we cannot have it our way. We have spent hundreds of years fighting this battle and now the elves have taken it into their hands and they will make the decision for us. Everything that we have worked for will be gone." Albus was angry. "Our world is facing a crisis which it has not seen since the days of persecution."

"How did the elves learn of our challengers?" the auburn-haired woman asked.

"Helga," Sadie Pullard shook her head, "the Potter woman, the Roma, is a Seer. She foresaw what we were going to do and stepped in. And do not be naïve, she is a powerful witch." Daniel watched her shake her head in disgust. "I was training Daniel just as we planned. He is a High Senseve just as we thought he would be." The woman frowned and he could sense her fear. "Now we must go before the Elves. She has gone to them and they have gathered in force. Our plans are in jeopardy."

Dumbledore laughed a throaty laugh, almost a painful one and said to her, "Yes. We must go before the elves. How do you think we will be treated Rowena? We have used two twelve year old boys to stand for us, to fight our battle for us; a battle we have not ended in a thousand years. Oh, how they must laugh at us. We stole their magic and look how we have used it." He turned to Slytherin who stood away from the man who remained kneeling at his feet. Lucius was staring in rapture at his idol. "Man was never meant to have such power in his hands when we wield it with such arrogance and disdain." His voice broke and he sat down abruptly, holding a hand to his brow.

"The Roma woman is with the elves?" Slytherin asked, his forehead creased in a frown. "My Champion is also there?"

Sadie nodded, "Yes, Salazar and ours…Well, I don't know where Daniel is unless he is with Severus."

"Who is this Severus?" Slytherin asked with some disdain.

She looked up at him and said quietly, "He is from Slytherin House, Salazar. He is the Champion's godfather. He is a grand master in the Order; the father is also in the Order. They have given oaths to follow our commands."

Dumbledore looked up quickly, "Will you not learn Rowena? He cannot be coerced as his father was. Harry is already on his way to the elves. I have told him."

Helga Hufflepuff looked at him, "It seems that you have already made your choice Godric. You are dying even as we speak. It is up to us now to save magic for the wizarding world."

"Save it!" Dumbledore roared, "Save it! You are the ones that have put it at risk! We are the Guardians, does that have no meaning anymore for you. Are you so old and insensitive to the world that you cannot see it? We built this school so that we could teach. What have you done with it? We were not destined to rule the wizarding world. Look at the man who kneels at your feet Salazar. Look at him Rowena and Helga and tell me if we have done our duty. Our purpose has so long been distorted and twisted that it is better I should die than be a part of this any longer! We are not gods! Better we lose the gift altogether than have it used in this way."

Daniel stepped back one pace at a time as carefully as he could so that Professor Pullard or Rowena Ravenclaw could not hear him. He stood trembling in the dark thinking to himself. The four greatest wizards of all time were standing in that room. He had been used, was being used, by them. His mother had been right. These four were supposed to be the wisest of all wizards and witches, but they had acted without taking into account what their actions would bring about. And, they had not been afraid to take such actions.

Unlike his father, they had made a desert bloom; they had spread magic around the world through the school and yet, they had inadvertently emptied an ocean. Dark magic was once again overtaking everything in the form of Lucius Malfoy. Now, the magic of the wizarding world was at stake. They had manipulated and coerced, bribed and threatened and they had created him to fight a battle! Jack Black had been created for the same purpose.

He stumbled away from the door although the conversation continued. His mother had known, had foreseen what was going to happen and she had gone to the Elves. _That's what her errand was, _he thought. _What am I going to do? How can I find her? _he wondered. And then he knew.

With animal cunning he crept down the hall and headed towards the dungeons and the kitchens. He'd learned how to get into the kitchens the previous year when he had found his father's Marauder's map.

Daniel found the Great Hall duplicated in the lower levels where the tables were set for the morning meal. However, the kitchens were quiet and empty. He walked slowly towards the large fireplace and spoke.

"Dobby? It's Daniel Potter. I'm Harry's son and I need your help." He listened and heard the footsteps coming from a long dark hallway off to the side of the kitchens.

"It is Dobby, sir," the elf said and stepped into the light of the fire. "Dobby would be pleased to help Harry's son, Daniel sir."

Daniel told him what he needed and the elf's eyes grew wide with fear. "I want you to guide me to the elves, Dobby. I want you to take me to their Queen."

"Oh, we cannot do that Daniel sir," the elf was backing away, shaking is head slowly. The long ears were waving in agitation.

"They have my father and my mother; they have Harry and will kill him. Do you not owe him your allegiance for your own freedom?" Daniel asked. "Dumbledore lives. Go find out for yourself. He is with the grand wizards in my father's office."

Dobby held a finger to his lip that trembled even in the dim light. He nodded and disappeared.

Daniel stood in the huge room. The fire was dying back and the shadows rose like monsters on the walls. He felt mildly nervous, but not afraid.

The house elf materialized in front of him. He nodded, his ears twitching even more than they had before. "The headmaster lives. Dobby doesn't want to do this but he will help Harry's son, for Harry."

"We must go then," Daniel said.

Dobby shook his head quickly. "Dobby is a house elf sir, but we has our pride too, sir. You must wait here for Dobby." He disappeared and Daniel could hear the pattering of his footsteps disappearing once again down the long hall.

Daniel waited and listened for a long time. He fidgeted and thought about following the elf, but knew that it would violate his privacy. Suddenly there was a considerable amount of noise and many feet returning through the hall. Candles throughout the large room began to flicker on and Daniel stood looking at what was before him with astonishment.

There were at least a hundred elves dressed in Hogwarts clothing specifically adapted for them. Since being freed and employed they had been given clothes to wear that included blue, green and red kilts, knee-high yellow stockings with pointed black leather shoes and jumpers. They each wore a blue robe with the Hogwarts insignia slung to the side.

What was astounding was their armor. Each was dressed for battle with chain mail chest armor and small caps that allowed their ears to stick out. They wore short swords at their leather belts and each carried a small sword shield the size of a dinner plate. Each also wore a bow slung over one shoulder and a quiver full of arrows. Several stepped out and carried small drums held in front of them with straps.

"Dobby!" Daniel breathed.

"Dobby and the other house elves knew that a war was coming, Harry's son, sir," Dobby stood at the front of the elves. "We have prepared. There are others waiting to join us, and we meets them outside."

"It's time you show me the way," Daniel said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

They moved through the castle silently. Daniel opened the doors at the entrance to Hogwarts and stepped out followed by a hundred silent house elves. The moon shone on a field of newly fallen snow.

Dobby stepped up beside him. Daniel looked down at the little warrior and the large round eyes that looked back. "Are you sure about this Dobby?" he asked.

The elf nodded and clasped his shield closer. "They says that the Wood Glen elves have brought dragons to the forest," he said and his eyes grew wide. "We has not seen dragons for many years Daniel sir."

They started for the forest, the way before them swept clean. Daniel could feel the wolf inside, excited, wanting to burst free and run. He reined in the energy, marching ahead. Behind him small figures joined the ranks, popping in unexpectedly from various quarters of the wizarding world. They were all silent, moving like a swelling river into the darkness of the large trees.

The trees seemed to have eyes and ears of their own and the message was passed on swift feet ahead of the growing army.

----------------

Verillieon stepped ahead of the three to the edge of the forest. Harry waited wondering if they would once again be blinded to protect the hidden path. Hermione stood on one side of Harry and Severus on the other. The elf turned to them.

"What is it, Verillieon?" Harry asked, his heart already heavy with fear.

The elf's face usually smooth of any trace of emotion looked at him sadly. "We have known thee Harry as a friend. We would not give this friendship up easily but for the sake of our peoples. We cannot stand for thee this time, but we will not stand against thee either."

Harry studied the elf. He knew that Verillieon was making a very difficult decision. He nodded to show his understanding.

"Send these two back and come with us alone," Verillieon said. He stood in the shadow of the first line of trees.

Harry could feel Hermione and Severus draw closer and knew that they would refuse even if he asked. He shook his head slowly.

Verillieon declined his head and whispered in the dark, "Very well. Do not use magic in any form, for it will be an insult to the Lady and our people. It is best if thee and the dark one not speak unless the Lady speaks to thee. Keep thy eyes to the earth and walk behind me. Do not touch any of our people for they will kill thee instantly. We go now to the great lodge, where thee must remain outside the circle." The elf stepped into the moonlight. "Harry, thee must not act rashly no matter what is said or discussed. Thee has saved my life and in taking thee to the Circle we have risked our own. The Lady will not hesitate to kill her mate for this act."

Harry nodded again.

"Our home is but a step in the woods behind the veil," Verillieon stepped into the trees where the snow could not get past the canopy above and waited until they had followed him. He stopped and behind him rippled a rainbow of light, like a curtain of liquid.

Harry watched as the elf turned and stepped through.

"Ready?" he asked the other two. He stepped through and felt the sensation he had experienced before, almost like falling asleep. There was music that drifted to his ears and the fragrance of flowers and then he was through. They were at the same place in the woods but it felt and looked slightly different. It was greener and warmer almost like a perpetual summer evening. He closed his eyes momentarily and smelled the perfume of the forest, the grasses, the trees and the air filled with the faint smell of rain. He could hear soft movements in the dark, as if animals were busy in their nocturnal pursuits. Verillieon stood before him and waited as Hermione and Severus joined them. In front of them, not seen before, was a path.

They walked and Harry strained to see and hear what was around them. It was almost like twilight rather than the dead of night and the dead of winter. He had no trouble following the elf, who, he knew, was walking slowly so they could follow. They came upon an open meadow encircled by the forest. It was an impressive encampment with hundreds of animal-skin-covered mounds used as habitation. The interiors were lit with warm lights and small figures moved about in the glow, and around small campfires.

The small huts were in circular rows. They passed through them on the path and Harry senses became dull. He felt languid. His sense of foreboding and anxiety fell away as they walked. He suddenly had a strong urge to lie down and just stare up at the starry sky, and absorb himself in the music that seemed to flow all around him. The whole surroundings felt young again, almost as if he had stepped back hundreds of years.

The elf avoided talking to the others that stepped up to him and spoke to him in a language that sounded to Harry like the rustling of leaves on a tree or the babbling of a brook. Verillieon shook his head and moved on, glancing back to make sure his human visitors followed.

They moved onward until they came to the center of the village. It was a mound of earth and at its' center was an open circular lodge made of thick heavy timbers and of immense proportions; its ceiling open to the night sky. Tied to these timbers were a variety of colored cloths and flags. It appeared to Harry as if the structure was terribly ancient. The trees that most surely had to have been cut and made into the structure had somehow taken root and were even now growing limbs and putting out leaves. It was large enough to hold several hundred average size humans and tall enough to be an open air cathedral.

Verillieon approached the opening and bent his head in an attitude of respect. He followed a well-worn trail across the flagstone floor lined by torches that illuminated the interior. The walls were hung with colored banners and mounted throughout were various kinds of weaponry. Drums lined the walls as if made ready for a celebration. All that was needed was the musicians to step forward.

Harry kept his head down and his eyes to the ground, noting the number of elves that stood near the path. Hermione and Severus followed him until he came to a series of earthen steps where he stopped and knelt. They joined him at his side.

"Thee has come into our woods again," the female voice said. "You may raise your heads."

Harry looked up. On a bench covered in animal furs Lady Valarna sat and next to her was Nadya, shadowed by a group of guards. They were surrounded by elves who remained silent. Exotic animals wandered through the crowd; zebras and lions, peacocks and unicorn colts, treading on richly interwoven carpets of grasses. They seemed to be a part of the rich tapestry of the setting and no one noticed the animals as they wandered or lay at the feet of the Elfin queen.

"We await the arrival of the Council of Four and others," Lady Valarna said, looking at Harry. "Please seat yourselves." Before Harry could respond three seats were brought to them. Once seated they each had a guard of two on either side, the, now, well-known curved knives visible in their belts.

Harry glanced at Nadya who sat quietly at the Lady Valarna's side. She nodded slightly to show that she was well.

There came a rush of sound like a hundred birds chirping and Harry glanced over his shoulder. Between the bodies of the elves that guarded them he could see four figures walking towards them. He knew immediately who two of them were. _Albus and Sadie_, he thought in surprise, _the real Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw_. He also guessed who the other two were. Salazar Slytherin presented a regal figure in his green robe and silver crown. Beside him was an auburn-haired woman in a black gown and yellow robe. She wore a crown of gold. He knew her to be Helga Hufflepuff. Harry watched as Dumbledore made his way slowly before the other three. Harry shook his head and turned back to look at his wife. He knew Dumbledore was Godric Gryffindor, but had trouble actually believing it.

Lady Valarna nodded as the four joined Harry, Severus and Hermione at the foot of the earthen steps. Unlike other humans that came in contact with the elves, the three behind Albus did not bow. However, Dumbledore did show his respect and trembled as he lowered himself to his knees and lowered his head.

"Many is the long day I have wished to see your beauty and grace once more, Lady of the Wood," Albus said.

Harry glanced quickly at her face and noticed it softened slightly. "Rise, Godric and join your human companions. We await the last Champion," she said.

It wasn't long before Harry looked once again over his shoulder and almost fell from his chair. Walking slowly towards him was his son and behind him were hundreds of house elves. Not only were they following him, they were dressed in armor carrying swords and other weapons.

"Hermione," he squeaked. Both she and Severus turned just as Daniel walked to the steps and knelt.

The Lady stood and looked at the house elves. Her own people stood to either side, parted down the middle by their smaller, uglier cousins. The house elves, as a group, knelt before her with Daniel as their leader.

"What have thee brought here? Are these slaves of the Champion come to wage war against our people?" she asked in anger.

Daniel stood and said, "Lady, these are no slaves. For this woman who is a friend of our father's and ours has set them free." He turned and nodded to Hermione. "They choose freely to join me here."

"Free?" Lady Valarna stepped towards the people before her and walked slowly to Hermione. "We thought to put thee to death when thee came, but we awaited a trial before our people. If it is true that thee has freed our brethren, it will go well for thee. Are there others to speak for this female?" She looked up to her people and waited.

"Lady," Nadya spoke softly in Romani, "This woman saved my life and the life of my mate several times. She showed bravery and walked the Dream walk. She is the mother of three younglings."

Daniel added, "She holds my heart in her hands." The Lady glanced at him quickly. Harry held his breath. Previously, if a child spoke out of turn, the Lady insisted on punishment.

"What do the people say?" the lady asked the gathering crowd. Once again as Harry had noted previously, chimes began to ring as if a breeze was blowing against crystal bells. They subsided gradually and the tall elf queen moved past him leaving him with a heady fragrance that almost made him swoon with bliss. He closed his eyes, for a moment forgetting the dilemma they were in, breathing in the perfume of the forest.

She stood before Severus and reached over to touch his face gently with her hand. Harry noted that he also closed his eyes and his face relaxed into something like a deep slumber. She smiled down at him as she stroked his cheek. "And this human," she said smiling at him, "does not have a dark heart as thee has told us Verillieon. For he found us in the woods one day attacked by two other humans and did kill them to protect this Lady from harm. In thanksgiving she did lay with him and produced a youngling from his seed."

Harry's mouth dropped open in astonishment and he looked at Hermione for a moment seeing her face register surprise. He looked back at Severus who bowed in respect to the queen elf. Over his shoulder Harry also saw the look that appeared on Sadie Pullard's or Rowena's face.

"Wouldst thou see thy son, Severus?" she asked.

The dark eyes came up to meet hers and there was moisture in them. "Yes," he breathed.

Harry waited in anticipation as the lady stood aside and waited for a figure to come forward from the dark.

The male elf was slightly taller than Verillieon and the only one Harry had ever seen with hair that was dark. All the other features were similar to his race, the delicate almond-shaped eyes, the narrow elongated nose and soft cupid mouth. He had the elegant long ears that parted the black hair at the sides of his head.

"This is Vermond," Lady Valarna said.

The elf knelt before Severus' feet and bowed his head. "We ask for thy favor father. We have not seen thee since we were small and thee has been missed in our hearts and minds."

Severus laid his hand on the elf's head and with a broken voice said quietly, "Thee has also been missed and thee has my favor." The elf looked up and smiled such a glorious smile that Harry stopped breathing for a second.

Lady Valarna looked out over the crowd, "What do the people say?" Once again a cacophony of chimes began to ring. Vermond stepped away and dissolved into the crowd with Severus' eyes following him.

It was Salazar who first spoke, "Lady Valarna we have business here tonight and our Champion is not present."

"Yes, we will proceed. Before we do, we must ask if thee intends to pursue war against us, since one of thy Champions has brought forth an army." She stood straight and set her jaw grimly. Her own set of guards dressed in heavy copper-gold armor and chain mail stepped up behind her. The light from the burning fire shone like hot embers in the metal. She addressed them very much as a Queen, "It was agreed that we would meet and present thy Champions for the testing. In exchange, thee was given magic and long-life. Has thee chosen to break thy agreement?" she asked.

Dumbledore spoke, his voice warbling but clear, "We do not intend to go to war with you Lady…" he turned to Daniel and the small army behind him. "The house elves stand here in support of their friends."

Dobby stepped forward and bowed nervously. The Lady stared down at him.

"Most High Lady, it is true. We will not harming the Peoples if they mean no harm to Harry and Harry's friends and family. What is stated is true Fair One, we be freed and not enslaved any longer." His squeaky voice was barely audible but understood by the elf Queen. She nodded.

"If it comes to war elfling cousin, would you side with the humans or with your brethren?" she asked. "Choose carefully Master Elf for once you chose and were enslaved for a millennia by those who swore they were your friends."

"You are a conquered, defeated people and yet you pretend such deference and arrogance. It is we that should stand on your throne!" Slytherin said stepping forward. Two guards immediately had strung and drawn their bows pointing arrows at his head.

Lady Valarna glared at him. "Yes, even now our domain grows smaller as humans encroach upon our forests, forests that were given us for our home. And yet, thee condemns us when we kill trespassers and now you stand on this sacred ancestral ground and malign us. We remember thee humans well when thee lived in thatched huts, wallowed with the pigs and had the look of the sheep in thy faces," she spat bitterly. "We will see if a thousand years has changed thy demeanor."

"You dare to impugn us!" Slytherin shouted. "Look at the state you exist in. You still wear animal clothing, live in burrows and hunt with bow and arrows. It was humans after all who conquered the elf. If we are harmed it will not bode well for you and your people."

Lady Valarna and Slytherin glared at one another.

"Doest thou not remember that thee stands on the edge of a precipice of thine own making human?!" Lady Valarna stood looking down on him. "It was not our people who were thieves creeping in by night, robbing us. It was humans. The birds did weep in the forest that day and many after when elf was seduced by human."

"And yet you lie with a human and produce a half-blood prince!" Slytherin snapped. "Thomas the Noble did not seduce the Lady Veragan. Magic was given freely to him."

"It was not, and we will not hear thy lies again," Lady Valarna said coldly. "We are in this state, as you say, because of thee. The truth be told, we are not a conquered people. Thee won this victory through deceit and guile and trickery. Once again do you wish warfare, for we will not lose **this **battle Slytherin! At least not on our own ground. Thee will die at our feet!"

Dumbledore pushed Slytherin back and glared at him. "This does not have to end in warfare, Lady. We are here to abide by the agreement that was made."

"If not but for the information from the Lady Nadya we would not have known that thee had produced thy Champions or that the Council of the Four would meet," she said and returned to her seat. "It is difficult for us to believe that you will abide by the agreement made, but we will proceed. The Dark Champion is here." She raised her hand and Jack Black was brought into the circle by two guards. Alongside him were Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. A charm had evidently been used on Jack while he was at Hogwarts, because he stood before them now in his natural form; even the pale blond hair that hung to his shoulders and the sneer on his lips was similar to the two that stood at his side.

Lady Valarna was handed a parchment. Harry thought that it would fall to pieces in her hands as she unrolled it; it appeared so fragile.

"We have before us the agreement made at the time of the cessation of the great war between elves and men. Mankind was given magic to teach to his offspring. It was agreed that all those that showed the ability would be taught and none be kept from it. It was with this understanding that the Council of the Four was made Guardian of the magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was built by elfin hands. In exchange we have been given the forest as our home, free from the trespass of humans, protected. A oath was made that mankind would not use magic against any elf." The Lady handed the parchment to an elf who passed it along to Dumbledore. "You now have your Champions and we will now declare ours."

Harry heard Dumbledore draw a haggard breath and chanced to look over at him. The man and his three companions all looked frightened.

"Lady," Dumbledore started, "these are children and do not have the skill of full grown wizards. We plead for you to wait awhile longer and set this contest at another time."

The elf stared at him, her brilliant sapphire eyes shone like water running over pebbles in a stream. "It is not we who have set the sands running in the glass, Godric. Thee and thy companions have set events in motion. Thee have grown ever more hungry and greedy for power and have forgotten yourselves. You seek to use the magic to rule the world and because of it, thee has forced us to take an action. We have decided it is now or never. The Champions must forfeit their lives if thee chooses not to continue."

"But Lady you agreed…" Dumbledore stuttered.

Harry was held down by Severus and Hermione and suddenly a knife was at his throat.

"Yes, we have agreed to the change," she answered. "We will not treat thee unfairly. Lest you forget it was the People who were forced to give thee magic and pleaded with thee to use it wisely and not for dark purposes; for we knew that thee would surely let loose a wild thing that thee could not control. Now thee have produced they Champions and they are not of age. This is not our problem."

"We have kept our word, Lady," Rowena Ravenclaw came forward. Severus' head jerked up and he stared at her as she approached the stairs. "We continue to teach magic to our children. You have your lands and are left alone by our kind, for the most part. The house elves have even been freed. We do not agree with Godric, we believe the champions are ready to face the challenge you set for them."

Lady Valarna raised her hand, "Thee has kept thy version of the agreement, as is always true with man, who forever seeks to manipulate the outcome to his advantage. Know this now Lady Ravenclaw, thou cannot influence this contest and its' outcome to thy advantage. We present our Champions." From the crowd of elves, two emerged, Vermond and another elf. "They are our sons, Vermond, son of Severus and Valdorian, son of Verillieon," she said.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "do you know what this is about?"

He shook his head and started to speak but was stopped by a sharp look from his wife. She shook her head imperceptibly.

"Most fair Lady," Severus deep baritone rumbled out. All sound stopped and the Lady turned to him. "I ask your pardon in speaking. If you choose to take my life so be it and I will willingly give it to you in payment for a favor that I beg of you now. I ask that you let the father's of the children act as your champions in place of each child. I will stand for my son, Vermond."

Harry stared at Severus and with a knife still held under his chin he slowly nodded his head in agreement.

Lady Valarna stood and turned to the crowd, "This decision cannot be made by us but by all the people. Will thee let the father stand for the child?" she asked the elves gathered before her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"We will stand for our son, Valdorian," Verillieon said stepping out of the shadow to his mate's side. Lady Valarna gazed at him with a mixture of anger and pride on her face.

Suddenly, Harry, Severus and Hermione were yanked to their feet and pushed towards a large hut at the outskirts of the circles. The four Hogwarts' Elders and the Malfoys were also forced into the hut.

"What is it? What are they doing?" Hermione said.

No one was answering. She and Harry stood alone while Rowena/Sadie pulled Severus off to the side. They were having a heated conversation. Albus was resting on a chair and watching as Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin also argued.

The Malfoys seemed to want to keep to themselves but stood behind Slytherin whispering together. Draco had not stepped forward to take his son's place and Harry was guessing that Lucius Malfoy was urging, if not threatening, him to take a stand.

"Harry, this just does not look good. I think we have our information wrong. We need to find out what is really going on," Hermione said.

"I agree." Harry nodded towards Albus. "I mean Daniel showed up with every house elf in the wizarding world, I think. And why are we taking a break? I think we need to ask a few questions and get a few answers."

"And Severus!" she said. "Half-blood prince?" They looked at each other and Harry could tell she was as bewildered as he. She started towards Dumbledore with Harry. At that moment the flap of the tent was pulled aside and Nadya stepped in. Harry was at her side along with Hermione. Severus glanced up and stepped away from Rowena.

"Hello, my love," she said to Harry and smiled.

"Nadya," Harry began, "what is going on? Where's Yanel?" Everyone in the tent stopped talking.

"We have time to talk amongst ourselves," she said in Romani and Harry translated. "The Lady Valarna does not want her mate involved in this, and both of her children. The elves can't decide what to do. They didn't expect Yanel to come with the house elves. So we are here to talk."

"The fathers cannot take the place of the children," Rowena said.

"Why not Rowena?" Harry asked angrily. "You don't mind if I call you that do you, since you obviously have a hand in this! As all of you do. Would one of you mind telling us what is going on here?"

Everyone tried to speak at once and the noise was deafening. A weak and quaking voice rose above the others. "In our day Harry," the noise subsided as Albus spoke, "it was a very real thing that occurred. In your day it is a story that has almost vanished in myth and legend." He stood and walked to the center eyeing his three companions as he went.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the events of the evening. I beg all of you to not interrupt me, even if you don't agree with what I say. I daresay we don't have much time and these children are in danger." He waited to see if someone would speak. "Very well. I will tell the story."

He returned to his seat and sighed heavily before beginning. "Thomas the Noble was a man who ruled over a area of land not bigger than the area covered by Hogwarts. Back then a nobleman was little more than a person who had a little money, could build himself a stronghold and had peasants in his charge. He lived no differently than his servants for the most part, sometimes in a small castle or fortress and served his liege, or king who lived far away. He was usually educated enough to read and write which is what set him above the others. That was Thomas the Noble."

"At the time there were some of us born with special gifts. We could make medicine to heal the sick, sometimes we could foresee the future and most of us were born with slightly more intelligence than the common man. If you look in history… well, ask Mrs. Weasley, for she has written an admirable account of those times," he smiled and nodded her way. "If you look at history there are names that are remembered even from so long ago; our father, Merlin, Demian, Waffling, even Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor." He smiled sadly.

"The common man called us sorcerers. It was not a kind description. It often denotes the assumption that we were acting without regard to the fortunes of the people and for malevolent purposes. Truthfully, we did to some degree. We did things that the average man could not possibly comprehend, but would, to you today, be quite commonplace. In that ancient age, we were closer to nature, to the elements. What counts for sorcery and whether it was appropriate in a particular context is open to debate, I'm sure. However, we were often perceived as very powerful." He stopped to look at Slytherin who remained silent and glaring at him.

"…we were learned people and studied many things. We also had a rapport with the creatures that lived at the time, all manner of creature; including dragons, goblins, trolls, and the fairer kind- elves and fairies. We communicated with merpeople and giants. But unlike these creatures we had no natural magic. Everything we had, we learned from books and experimentation, from information passed down through generations and we craved, even lusted after the magic that we knew these creatures possessed."

Harry watched as the eyes of the other three glittered in the light of the oil lamps.

"Just think what it must have been like," he said looking at Harry, Severus and Hermione. "It was a primitive world. With our knowledge and the power of magic we could do many things. We could make crops grow and turn away the floods that destroyed them. We could heal the sick and forestall death with our potions and medicines. We could even begin to manipulate the outcome of the future by simply foreseeing a certain line of events and changing them to suit our purposes. Of course, I'm getting ahead of myself." He sat for a moment staring at the floor.

"Thomas the Noble," Albus sighed, "was anything but Noble. Probably didn't even know what the word meant. He seduced a elfin female by the name of Lady Veragan. Actually, the word seduce is inappropriate. He assaulted her when she was brought to him after she was trapped."

Whimpers of protest escaped the lips of the three nearby. Albus held up his hand and stared at Slytherin who looked furious. "Oh yes, assaulted, I say," Albus said louder. "You see," he turned to Hermione, Harry and Severus, "elves and other creatures were considered a lower form of life then. They were used badly many times by humankind, sometimes treated no better than animals. What Thomas didn't know was that she was the elf Queen and that her people were willing to go to great lengths to get her back."

"Thomas had several advisors," Albus looked at Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. "We, who thought ourselves to be the elite, the wisest of men and women set about developing an unbreakable agreement with Lady Veragan, who was kept, by our advise, prisoner. You see her people had begun to wage war against us. They wanted their Queen back."

He lowered his head and studied the ground. "It was a terrible war. We were no match for these creatures. They had the ability to slaughter us by the thousands. Humans in that age were little more than beasts. They had no brains, they had no way to fight and they were pitted against these magical, cunning creatures. The elves didn't discriminate either. They killed any human they found and soon other feudal Lords were drawn in, their people and lands were all at risk." Albus stopped.

"What we desired," he said after a moment," was to keep her from using her magic against us, firstly and then to take it from her. We did this by using her child, the child that she bore Thomas the Noble. We threatened to kill the child- the first born that was not pureblood- if she used her magic and we offered her the child's freedom and her own if she gave her magic to us. The other provisions you have already heard, the long life, Hogwarts, all of it."

"Albus," Harry stood before him and looked down. "That doesn't explain why there is a challenge and this...whatever it is that's happening now."

"That is why you would not act against Malfoy when I warned you that he would take Voldemort's place," Severus mumbled as he stared at Lucius Malfoy.

"Well you see the elves have no concept of good and evil." Albus said, "Their magic is used to provide for them. It is a natural element to their world. But when mankind got it we began to use it, manipulate it, command it. The elves were afraid that we would destroy ourselves and every other creature in the world" Albus said quietly. "As the Lady said, they felt once unleashed it could not be controlled. I think she was most wise, for we have not controlled it and yet ever seek to use it unwisely. The dark arts are a corruption of that magic and we sought to set boundaries on its use. We were also not successfulwith that. Even those of us who believe we are right in our use of manipulation, who feel we are improving the world, have found to our grief that we make mistakes and perhaps we are no better than those who are greedy and lustful." Albus dropped his head.

"I would think they wouldn't mind if we annihilated ourselves," Hermione said glumly.

"That is what you might think, given our behavior," Albus nodded woefully. "They are respectful of the world. They are well aware of our violent, greedy predatory propensities. They sought to protect those humans who were innocent."

It was at this point Slytherin gasped out loud and laughed. "My but you color these creatures with such benevolent strokes, Godric!"

"Shut up!" Harry blazed at the tall arrogant man. "You and your compatriots have done enough!"

Slytherin drew himself up to his full height and the force of his glare almost forced Harry to take a step back. He knew that the man probably had powers that were far beyond his scope, probably much more powerful than the Dark Lord he had already faced and killed.

We made an agreement," Dumbledore said quietly. "After a thousand years we agreed to show the elves that we had not misused our priviledges.When we saw that men were indeed quite capable of misusing magic we then sought to make a warrior, train a person who could stand up to the skills of an elf in that contest because we knew that we had broken our promise to use it wisely, and innocents were being harmed, even killed with it.

"Enough," Rowena Ravenclaw stepped between them and turned from Slytherin to Harry."What is important now is the Challenge. If we lose the challenge than all of the wizarding world loses its' magic. What we have done cannot be undone and any mistakes that we have made cannot be unmade."

"It means you'll lose your power and you will begin to age," Hermione said. "Is that what is really worrying all of you or is it really about the life or death of our world?"

"What about the challenge?" Harry asked. "Why do you insist that the children face it?"

The woman he now knew as Helga Hufflepuff answered, "They will make the Challenge difficult but they will not make them kill each other and they will not die in the process. The elves have their own rules particularly about what they call younglings."

Rowena took up the story and spoke while looking at Severus, "Disputes were settled in the past through violence. One violent act led to another. Warfare became unprofitable for both sides. It was disruptive and interfered. The peasants back then could hardly go a season without sowing their seed and reaping the harvest. Life was more precarious both for mankind and elves. The agreement was made to stop the warfare for a thousand years; to let the final solution be made through the victory of one Champion fighting for all of his people in a contest. Magic was given to us and we could keep it if we had victory in this contest.What Godric isn't telling you is that we inadvertently killed off the child of Lady Veragan. In compensation, she wished the child be restored to her. To the elves it is not important if one is guilty or innocent, it is not important to punish the offending person, but to render compensation. We could not render compensation in this case."

"Are…are you saying the elves want one of the children if ... if our...your champion loses?" Harry stuttered.

The blue eyes turned on him and she nodded. "Initially, Lady Veragan wanted a life for a life. Since she is no longer living, it is the decision of Lady Valarna and the clan. We have spent many years in perfecting the perfect warrior for this contest. If Daniel loses then he will be enslaved, not killed. I say that we should let them face the challenge since he will surely be killed if he faces the challenge as an adult."

"That perfect warrior you're talking about is my son!" Harry was being held back by Hermione who was glaring at the woman. Nadya stood near but silent.

"If the father seeks the challenge then surely one of you must die!" she said fiercely. "We can either go forth or we can ask for reprieve. The thousand years is not yet near. We can wait until the children are of age."

"And once again it would be a contest to the death, Rowena," Albus managed to mutter. "No, I have to agree, we must face this now." His face was a mixture of sternness and anger.

Harry was glaring at him in anger.

Helga Hufflepuff had stood near Slytherin and seemed to be the only one of the four who was acting as a peacemaker between them. "I think perhaps Godric should tell us what change has been made, Rowena. He and Lady Valarna have had a talk together." The auburn-haired woman with the brown eyes came around to study the sitting Dumbledore.

He nodded and said, " The world is a different place Helga. The elves are aware of it as are we. As you said they live by a very different set of rules. We have brought this on ourselves and once again sought to deceive them. I asked Lady Valarna to consider another option, instead of pitting two wizard children against two elflings. "

"But why two children and two elves?" Hermione asked, breaking into their conversation.

"One is half-breed, the other pureblood on both sides," Helga Hufflepuff said.

Hermione stared at her open mouthed and jerked her head around as the Hufflepuff woman turned to Albus and said, "You went to consult with her without advising us..."

Harry stepped away from the group as they continued to argue, pulled by Nadya. Hermione and Severus followed.

"If we fight, we fight against each other," Harry said to Severus. "It will be you and I and Verillieon and possibly Malfoy. I know that you also feel the same way about taking on Draco. I would not do this willingly, you know that don't you?"

"Harry," Severus spoke in a whisper, "if you had to kill me so that Daniel could live, would you do it?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and gulped. "I don't want to have to make that choice, Severus."

He nodded, "I know. But I would want you to. And I would ask the same of you. If it comes to it I will fight you Harry and I will do it to win because I will protect Vermond."

Severus stared at him steadily and Harry reached his hand out. "I agree and I would do the same."

"No, you can't," Hermione was almost in tears. "Look at your wife, Harry. Turn to her and tell her what you plan to do. Both of you! Look her in the eyes and tell her that she stands to lose you all!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Nadya stood quietly watching each group. She remained silent with a composed face when Harry and Snape and Hermione turned to her.

"Nadya, do you understand what is happening?" Harry asked.

"Nadya," Rowena Ravenclaw stepped in, "tell them why they cannot be the champions." She spoke in Romani. Nadya glared at her and stood silent. The others in the tent suddenly grew quiet.

"Nadya," Hermione said and reached for her but she stepped back to face them.

"Men are always ready to send their children off to war," she began, "or to go off to fight themselves, leaving the women and families behind. It has always been so." Her dark eyes sparkled in the lamp light. She took Harry's hand and smiled wanly up into his face. "All that we have can be taken from us in the time it takes a tear to drop and there have been many tears shed because of this business. The Lady did not want this, the time was not right; but she is ready to begin because it has been delivered into her hands. She is free from ambition and greed, from pride and arrogance. Her people want this matter settled and done. She has no hatred of mankind, nor great love. What she fears is that she and her people will forever be harmed by man, who respects no boundaries, who respect no differences in the creatures that inhabit this world as their neighbors, who crush those that get in their way." Nadya continued, "There is a debt that is due. It must be repaid. It is the custom of her people."

"Have you foreseen what is to come?" Harry asked gently.

"I have lost my powers to See since the dark child entered the forest," she answered.

"Tell them Nadya," Rowena insisted, looking at her and then at Harry and Severus.

Harry held her gently, his arm around her waist and looked down into her eyes. "What is it that I need to know?" he whispered, his face twisted with concern.

"If you become the champion and lose, the elves will have the child I carry in payment of the debt. If Yanel is to be champion they will take him in payment for the debt. Wizards and your kind will lose magic," she said quietly. "That is what they ask."

The tent was silent and Harry stared in disbelief at her calm face.

Hermione finally found it possible to translate what Nadya had said so that everyone would know. She laid a hand on Harry's shaking shoulder and took one of Nadya's hands into her own.

Hermione looked at her with a faraway look and moved her lips without speaking.

"No, no," Harry was shaking his head, agony written on his features. "It's too much. I've paid too much!" Nadya had her hand on his face drawing it back to look at him. "You have used me and my family for too long! I…I will not…allow this!"

Severus was glaring at Rowena and the others. When she stepped back away from him, he glanced over and saw Albus lying prone on a small bed. The man was at his side in moments, taking his hand and feeling for his pulse.

Dumbledore forced a weak smile and said, " I am alright Severus. I will live for a while longer." He turned his head from the light and they could see him nodding and he spoke slowly, "Harry is right. We have played god for too long and it is time that we make peace with the elves. We can offer them something else because our children cannot hope to win this contest."

"What are we to offer them, Godric?" Slytherin's cool voice came from the shadows. "They want the unborn child in exchange for the child they lost or the half-breed Senseve child. I doubt they would accept any other payment."

"The elves have a very special, very ancient magic, Salazar," Dumbledore answered. "We can give them back what they lost, we can give them back Volo. That was what I proposed to Lady Valarna."

Everyone in the tent stared at him.

"Who is Volo?" Severus said. He leaned over the man and held one of his hands.

"It was Lady Veragen's and Thomas the Noble's son," Albus said quietly. "We can offer to send someone to rescue him so that he doesn't die."

"How do we know that would work?" Helga Hufflepuff said. "They held us responsible but we don't know how the elfling died."

"It would change the course of history in a way that cannot be predicted!" Rowena said.

Harry was puzzled. He knew they were talking about the death of child that had happened a thousand years before. Albus was talking as if they could turn back time and change that. Harry knew that it was possible to turn back time for short intervals, he and Hermione had done it, he and Severus had done it. But what Albus- Godric Gryffindor was saying sounded impossible.

They all remained silent until Hermione spoke, "No, no, that's not true," she said. "We know how it all turns out." The lamp flickered and sputtered. She sat down in a chair near Albus and folded her hands quietly in her lap and began to speak.

---------------------------

Daniel sat in the same small tent as Jack. He was poking a stick into a small fire that burned in the center of the tent and vented out through a hole above their heads. His silent partner sat cross-legged by the fire the same as he. Daniel looked up into the surly face of his companion.

"What did you do it for?" he asked.

"What d'you mean, Potter?" Jack snarled.

"Come back into the forest?" Daniel said firmly. "You stirred all of this trouble up. You knew you weren't suppose to come here. That and all that talk to everybody about my dad and me."

"I just followed you into the forest when you turned into a wolf. Don't expect that is allowed," Jack retorted and laughed. "I wanted to see what you were up to. Then I saw Professor Pullard. She's an animagi too. Cozy deal you've got."

"Who are you?" Daniel gasped in anger. "Are you just blindly obedient to that hideous, wretched devil you call a grandfather?! And your father!" He snickered, "He's a traitorous, pathetic coward. Now I know where you get your yellow streak!"

Jack sprang to his feet and withdrew his wand. Daniel remained seated and watched him as he pointed the wand at him.

"You can't hurt me Jack," Daniel said, calmly, looking down the length of it. "I don't need a wand to stop you. Besides I think I can wait until the elves decide what's going to happen to us. If you don't know it already we have been created, we were born to fight in a battle that will decide great things. I'm not charmed by you any longer. Whatever enchantment you used no longer works."

The other boy huffed and stepped back away from the fire, "I don't have to stay in the same tent with you and listen to this drivel!" He yanked the covering to the door aside and stepped out. In seconds he was thrown violently back through the door onto his belly with his face in the dirt.

"I will tell you this now Malfoy, or whatever your name is," Daniel's eyes glittered dangerously as the boy rolled on his back and stared at him with fury. "If you continue to act this way you will surely lose this contest. If you stand with me I will help you get through. The elves are High Senseve, like me. You cannot hope to outwit them or hide from them or deceive them. You will lose, if you try."

"You…you expect me to do what you say?" Jack spit and scrambled to his feet. They stood across the fire from one another, its' glow casting a reddish glow on them.

Daniel nodded. "Without question."

---------------------

"Hogwarts: A History is not completely accurate, some of the information comes from the archives at the Ministry. It is as complete as we can get at this time. There is mention of a Queen held prisoner and a child born of a muggle and an elf. They lived. So how can that be Albus?" Hermione asked.

Albus struggled for his breath and spoke, "When we were there, the child died. Also, Lady Veragen never returned to her people. She remained with Thomas the Noble, kept prisoner by him until his death. She was not seen again. She may have gone back to her people then or she may have been killed. That is why the elves hate imprisonment or enslavement. So we must believe that if we offer this as a choice, the elves may accept it." He watched her and then closed his eyes as if resting. "And it will be recorded in history."

"I will take your message to the Lady," Nadya said. Harry had whispered a translation to her as Hermione spoke.

"But who will make this rescue attempt?" Helga Hufflepuff asked.

"We may not have a choice in that decision, Helga," Dumbledore mumbled.

Nadya slipped out of the tent and didn't return. The rest sat on cushions and rugs of animal skins. The hours began to pass.

Harry sat watching Lucius Malfoy and Draco. Neither had said anything since they arrived in the circle. He wondered what diabolical scheme they were planning.

Hermione and Severus tended Dumbledore and watched anxiously as he struggled to stay alive.

-------------------

Drums began to beat out a low, deep rhythm and the flap to the tent was pulled aside.

The entire group was guided to the circle once again. This time they stood together and Harry drew Nadya and Daniel to him. Lady Veragan stood above them on the highest step listening as the drums were played. They seemed to be sending a message that was undecipherable to the humans present. She closed her eyes and waited. They rolled like a low thunder in the distance and then grew to a crescendo as if summoning something deep from inside each elf.

"The drums are like the hearts of the people, like birds taking flight. They are asking the stones, the trees and the earth to join them in this task they are about to perform," Lady Veragen said.

" They are going to take us back in time I think," Dumbledore said as he joined them at the foot of the stairs. He looked revived and full of spirit. "Can't you feel it?" he asked in awe.

The drums sounded like an approaching thunderstorm and built to a robust tribal beat that was producing an almost mesmerizing sensation throughout the hundreds of elves present. They swayed in unison, eyes closed and there was a slight tremor that vibrated through the ground. The tone ranged from the emotional gamut of melancholia to a celebratory feeling. The humans felt the sensation through the soles of their feet until it radiated up through them.

Daniel closed his eyes, smiling and then grinning as he felt the surge of power and energy as it rose through him. He thought if he opened his eyes and looked at his feet that he might see roots growing into the soil instead of feet; that he might have leaves growing from his fingers.

Without notice the drummers stopped leaving the night still; every breath held in shock at the lack of sound.

Dumbledore knelt at the foot of the stairs," Lady we are humbled before your greatness. I thank you for my strength. Pray tell us what is the will of your people?"

"We have decided that we will accept thy offer to bring our son, Volo to us," Lady Veragan. "Thee will have a veil over thine eyes, thy present shrouded in darkness so that the People may see if humankind has truly had a change of heart. For if thee fails this time, all will be lost to thee."

Dumbledore stood frowning slightly, and said, "I don't understand, Lady."

"Without guide or light or mask or use of magic thou must prove to us that the heart of man has changed. You will be blind to your present lives and have no memory of the present. You will all join in this endeavor," she said and raised her hand. The drums began to beat and a soft music played in the background from unseen musicians. Stars shot across the blackness of the night and slowly each was enchanted by the dream that overcame them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

A wagon rolled along a dirt road heavily rutted in the middle of winter. The two mules were thirsty and tired and yet the small family had only a short journey ahead.

"Hello there." The man nodded from the wagon as he met another man riding a large gray horse on a trail intersecting with the road.

The man was dressed in a black clothes with a robe that draped over the horse's behind. He had black hair and even blacker eyes and he stared at the little family in the wagon; the woman also with dark hair and eyes, small in frame and pregnant. Beside her sat a young boy with dark hair and green eyes. The boy looked very much like his father who was even now surveying the stranger, squinting as if he had poor eyesight. "People call me Harry," he said. "Who might you be?"

The man on horseback stepped his horse in alongside the slowly rolling wagon. It was getting dark and the landscape was barren. The once fertile rolling hills of grasses were now gray with hoar frost. The breath of the horse fogged out in front of him. The dark man stared at the little family. "I travel the road and my business is my own."

"No offense, Traveler," Harry said and nodded solemnly. "In these parts it is sometimes wise to keep one's business close. They say the wood elves are warring with everyone. Rumor has it the Lord has taken an elf female some years back and the elfin creatures want her back. It's hard to say if rumor is true but I keep myself ready for danger." The wagon rolled slowly as the tired mules plodded. "It's still a distance to the Hall though and we will stop before long and start a warming fire and eat. Would you join us Traveler? The fare is poor but will fill your belly."

"Since you offer such hospitality, I will accept by giving you my name," the man said. "They call me Snape."

Harry pulled the wagon off the road into a grove of trees where he knew he could find firewood and protection and forage for his mules. He climbed down and helped his wife and son from the wagon. The dark man dismounted and pulled his riding saddle from the weary horse.

In silence, the woman pulled cooking supplies from the wagon and Harry gathered wood and started a fire. The man called Snape dropped his saddle near the fire.

"If you like, you may put your saddle beneath the protection of the wagon. On a cold night it will keep your head from the frost and will be warmer," Harry said. He unhitched his team and turned them loose to graze and to break the ice over the tiny stream nearby for water.

When all preparations were done, Harry sat on a log he rolled near the fire and sent his son off to gather more wood. His wife was busy cooking in a pot. She'd sat another on the fire to boil and threw in some leaves from a small pouch to steep.

"They say the elves control the elements and they bring this winter on sooner then expected. The crops die in the fields and the animals go without fodder and man without food." He said it to make conversation, picking up the earlier conversation.

The dark man watched her and ignored the conversation about the elves. "Your woman is not from this country. I heard her speak in another tongue to you," Snape said.

Harry nodded and produced some dried meat and handed some to Snape. "She is Gypsy. We go to the Lord's Hall where we have been invited to entertain. We will meet her people there. She tells fortunes and I work with the men. Her name is Nadya and my son is Yanel."

Snape nodded, "Is this a special occasion?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "The Baron has been invited down to the Hall for hunting and he brings his family with him. We stay nearby in the winter for such an occasion where we can gather a little extra bread and a few more meals. It's our habit to stay on the road and travel about in the summer seasons. And what would be your work in these parts?"

They studied one another and Snape was handed a cup of the brew served first to Harry who handed it to Snape. He smelled it, sipped and raised an eyebrow in surprise. He sat hunched over the fire his black cape gathered around him. "I am a healer of sorts. I, too, travel the roads studying and learning as I go."

"Ahh, a healer," Harry nodded. "I think you might be in luck then, Traveler. Rumor has it that the Lord's lady has taken ill and has been abed many a day. You might just be invited in as well if you were inclined to travel that way with us."

"You have an ear for rumor, I see," Snape mumbled.

Harry stared into the fire. "Yes, perhaps. But I also have a sense for danger and sometimes keeping ones' ear open for rumor is a way to avoid it."

Snape nodded. They sat quietly, both sniffing the stew that was beginning to send out a tantalizing aroma into the deepening dark surrounding them. The boy joined them and handed his mother a hare. It was quickly skinned, spitted and laid over the fire.

Harry sat back in contentment and listened while his son plucked at the strings of a dulcimer. The dark man remained quiet.

They ate in silence, the woman eating last and away from the fire. She sat huddled in warm blankets and watched the men.

"So you are a learned man," Harry said, nonchalantly. "A healer. My wife is also good with herbs, salves and potions."

"Do you know what is wrong with the Lady of the hall?" Snape asked.

Harry shook his head. "Perhaps she is just tired of her husband. I can give you a little history but that is all. The trouble started when Thomas the Noble took in a wood glen elf as a mistress. I think probably she was forced into it. There are many that are forced into the Lord's service. The smaller elves that habitate the bigger towns, the house elves they are called, are made to work in the Lord's hall and treated miserably, and don't fight back. Anyway, this female bore a child, a half-blood Prince to the Lord of the hall. The wood glen elves wanted her back and have been killing right and left. They are a dangerous creature. They can appear and disappear by magic and if they want your blood, they have it. Thomas doesn't give the woman back and so it stands, the elves fight us. But I think his Lady is offended by it all." Harry took off his handmade sole-less shoes and warmed his brown feet at the fire.

"You have married outside your race as well," Snape commented.

Harry glanced up but didn't notice the usual looks he received from strangers when they saw his family, "Yes. I think I can understand it all. It doesn't change the fact that Thomas needs to turn the wench loose and the half-blood child he spawned and let these parts calm down."

"Don't you fear riding the roads by yourself?" the man asked.

Harry shook his head, "No. The advantage in having a Gypsy wife is that the wood elves and her people are good neighbors and have been for many a year. There are wood elves near us now and we will not be harmed nor our throats cut tonight, rest assured of safety."

Snape sipped his hot beverage which surprised Harry who thought he would do what any other stranger might do and search the darkness outside the campfire for the elves. Instead, he remained calm, which impressed him. "I would ask the same question of you Traveler, Harry said, sipping at his own cup. "Do you not fear traveling alone?"

Snape glanced up and grimaced, "I don't fear the elves. There are some things more evil than any wood glen elf. Things that can take you in the dead of night or the brightness of the day. Those are the things that man should fear."

Harry stared at the fire but listened with his ears wide open. _A healer, and a learned man, perhaps a sorcerer,_ he thought. "There are few men as brave as you."

"I carry this," Snape said and pulled aside his cloak. There was a sword, glistening in the brightness of the fire. It looked razor sharp as he pulled it a few inches from the sheath. "And this." Harry recognized it, it was an amulet, made of a single pearl the size of a robin's egg that hung from a gold chain. It lay on his breast and glimmered softly in the firelight.

Nadya's voice was in his ear whispering, "Ka ona yakhali chsiyav (is he going to cast a spell on us)?" she asked in Romani, the language of the gypsy.

Harry nervously shook his head and shrugged his shoulder so that she would sit back away from him. He was worried that the man might see him as worried or frightened.

"Me sem nisar magyarka (I am no witch)," Snape said to Nadya by looking at Harry.

Harry was surprised. "So you know our language."

Snape nodded. "I, also have had a Roma wife and child long since dead and gone. Tell your wife I will not harm you."

Harry murmured to the dark-haired beauty behind him and turned back. "I'd be careful. Traveler. Thomas the Red almost hanged a witch last week. He does have his own sorcerers, no doubt. His court is full of them, two women and two men. One of the men is a black devil called Slytherin or perhaps better called Snake. But for the poor peasant, Thomas doesn't abide by anything he thinks is hex or curse or witchcraft of any kind."

"I thought you called him Thomas the Noble," Snape said.

"His true name is Ronald Thomas of Langsbury Hill. But he was born a red-haired man, which is a sign of evil, and worse; his family includes twin brothers, also red-haired. He doesn't like any reference to it. We all know that red hair is the sign of the devil, especially in twins," Harry said and touched his chest where his own amulet lay on a string hanging from around his neck. "If it hadn't been that he was high-born, the twins would have been killed at birth."

Snape nodded and said, "You seem to me to be a man of learning too."

Harry smiled and replied, "Yes. I have had some schooling. I was also high-born, but orphaned when I was an infant. I was raised by my aunt and badly used by her and my uncle. I ran away when I was young and apprenticed myself to a man. He calls himself Dumbledore, but in fact is one of the wise men that serves Thomas in the Hall. He is apart from the others in terms of honesty and gentleness. Thomas was a friend of mine as a child so I know his temperament. He is a rather dull-witted man and relies heavily on the council of these people."

"You said there were also two women?" Snape asked.

"Yes. A woman of chestnut hair who is called Helga and the other with hair the color of ripened wheat; she is Rowena. She is very fair. I know not how they came to the court," Harry yawned. "I think it is time to sleep and rise early. It will be around mid-day that we arrive at the castle. If you don't mind I do have a question for you before we go abed."

Snape emptied his dregs into the fire and handed the cup to Harry. He nodded.

"How did you come by the name of Snape? It is a most unusual name," Harry asked.

The man's lip curled slightly and he replied, "I am also high-born. Like you, I left my parent's household many years ago. The name is better known in other parts. I think I will leave you now to sleep." He rose and pulled his saddle underneath the wagon, dropped to the ground and turned his back to the fire.

----------------------------

The wagon with the gray horse trailing behind rolled slowly up the small incline to the stone castle on the hill. There was but one tower to the keep and the rest was a mélange of timbered structures that served the families and servants. The narrow passageway was guarded by several men at the bridge.

Harry stopped and spoke to them. He introduced Snape as a friend and they made their way into the inner courtyard. Harry spied the rest of the Roma people almost immediately. Their wagons were drawn up in one corner of the keep and the men were already talking and gathered around the smoldering cooking fires. Snape wandered away from the wagon and disappeared underneath the array of awnings stretched over the timbers where merchants had gathered goods to trade.

It was later that evening before Harry saw the man again. Harry was waiting along the wall near the entrance to the hall. Other tribe members were already performing and he waited with his troupe to follow them. He stood watching the table at the head of the hall. Beside the man he knew as Thomas sat a woman with long brown hair. She was dressed in a silken gown of green and had her hair tied up with gold braid. She looked pale and continually grasped the emerald necklace at her throat as if seeking reassurance. Whenever one of the wizened house elves placed a tray or a goblet before her she would frown and stare at them. She didn't seem to be enjoying or even watching the entertainment. And at her side, Harry saw Snape.

"Jolie, I can't believe it. That man I told you about is already at the head table," Harry said to his older Roma friend.

"Those fellows are going to set the hall on fire," Jolie said in earnest. He was watching the fire-eaters twirling their batons and catching the straw that lay at their feet on fire. Jolie handed Yanel a bucket and the boy ran swiftly in and dowsed the flames.

"Jolie," Harry was whispering hoarsely, trying to get the man's attention. "He's the one sitting by the Lady Hermione's side."

"Where is the elf female, the one they call the elf queen, Lady Veragen?" Jolie asked with a rushed voice. He was excited and watching the activity, preparing to make his entrance and to do his acrobatic tricks. Harry had discussed the previous evening, talking to the traveler, and the issue of the Queen elf and her half-blood child came up.

"He would not have the two together in the Hall," Harry said frowning. He watched as the red-haired man sat watching the Gypsies. He looked out-of-sorts and in a foul mood. "Look," Harry pointed and said," He looks as if the fox has eaten his hens."

Jolie laughed and the gold teeth at the front of his mouth flashed. His twinkling black eyes laughed too. "Perhaps that is true. Better yet the rooster is laying with two hens, huh?" He signaled for the women dancers to enter and picked up his fiddle. "Lady Hermione may have found herself a new rooster." He chuckled and followed the women into the center of the court. They danced bare-footed with small bracelets with bells hanging on them encircling their brown ankles. Their colorful skirts swirled to the floor and they were in constant motion as they twirled. Their hands were in the air and they clapped hand-cymbals together in time to the music.

Harry watched the woman next to Snape. Her face changed as the man next to her leaned over and spoke to her. Harry could see his child-hood friend, Thomas, glaring at the two. The room grew hazy as the smoke from the fire filled it. Dogs ran between the legs of the dancers as people threw their refuse to the floor. The noise of celebrating, drums, the fiddles and other instruments was deafening.

Suddenly, the noise stilled when the huge double doors to the rooms slammed open. The shadows of a group of people loomed in the entryway. A man stepped forward into the torch light. It was a man with long white hair, scars crisscrossing his face and a black eye patch slanting across one side of his face. He walked in, trailing a purple robe trimmed in white fur. At his side was a man who obviously was his a son and a young boy, his grandson. They all had long white hair and wore cloth from a much richer class.

"It's the Baron Malfoy and his son," someone whispered nearby. Harry watched as they made their way into the room. They could not be missed. They had hair that was almost white the cotton from the milkweed plant and the Baron walked with his staff, the top crowned by a silver snake's head.Thomas the Noble stood as did his wife Lady Hermione and the men walked to the head table where seats were immediately set for them by a dozen house elves scurrying around the base of the table. He noticed that the man Snape, stood and bowed with respect, but did not move to make room for the Baron and his son and grandson_. So he was truthful when he said he was high-born_, Harry thought as he watched the whole thing.

Once seated the music began again and Harry was immediately pulled in with his troop to perform.

-------------------

It was late in the night, almost dawn when Yanel made his way up the spiral stairs that led to the top of the tower. There were not many rooms in the keep but he had overheard his father and the traveling stranger speak and wanted to see the elfin female for himself.

After all the men in the hall had drunk their ale and fallen asleep at the table or under it, and the women had crept back to their beds of straw, he had begun his search.

Yanel could easily hide from most men even when they were sober. He had the uncanny gift of being able to hear what others couldn't, see what others could not see and could find his way blindfolded through a maze. He could touch a stone and remember having felt its' texture and grain and then find it again.

"Who are you and what are you doing on the upper floors?" A voice demanded as he stood on the stair.

Yanel looked up into the dark. He could see the white hair of the boy even though any other would have been blind. He was surprised that the boy could see or hear him and guessed that he couldn't. Yanel remained still, thinking he could fool him.

"I know you left the hall. I watched you. You didn't leave by the entrance or through the kitchens," the boy said in the dark. "The only other way is up the stairs. I'll ask again and wait for your answer but a minute before I raise the alarm."

"With the hopes that someone will come running?" Yanel asked, allowing his own voice to sound amused. "I have been on these stairs before, unchallenged. My father is Harry, a friend of Thomas. Nothing will happen if you call out. They are all drunk below. Your father and Thomas are in other quarters."

"Is that so," the boy said and stepped closer.

Yanel could smell him in the dark. He had bathed and smelled of soap and perfumed salts. "Yes, it is so," Yanel answered, hoping the boy believed his lie.

"Stop there and I will lay flint to this torch." The boy struck the flint and the spark caught. Yanel let his eyes adjust to the sudden flame.

They stood glaring at one another. Then the boy smiled and chuckled slightly, "Well you are bold, I'll give you that. So you why are you here?"

Yanel stepped to his other foot and thought for a moment. "I wanted to see the elfin lady."

The other laughed again. "The creature is in her chambers at the top of the tower. Her brat is there with her I think."

"Brat?" Yanel questioned.

"Oh, you don't know?" The boy stepped down to the same level. "The Elf has a son by Thomas. He is my age; twelve years. Can you count?" he asked and then shrugged. "Never mind. The elf female is called Veragen and the son is Volo. By the way what is your name?"

"I am called Yanel," Yanel answered. He could tell the boy was looking at the quality of his cloth and had already decided he was low class. "What is your name?" Daniel asked in return

"Ha! You don't know my name?" he smirked. "That's rich. I am the son of Draco and the grandson of the Baron Lucius Malfoy. I am Jack. I'm not surprised you don't know me. From the looks of you, you were born in a field, like a beast. Did your mother drop you like a cow drops her calf? Did she stand up and give a great big grunt and heave you out?"

Yanel felt the heat of anger and turned to go.

"Ahh, hurt your feelings did I? Oh come on! I thought you peasants were stout of heart. If you want to see the elf queen then I will show you. I have yet to see her myself and we had the same thought. So don't be dull, let's go up and see her." Jack was already heading up the stairs, but hesitated until he heard Yanel's steps behind him.

"Can you get in to see her?" Yanel asked as they made their way up the stairs. Open doors stood on each side of the stone steps and the stairway was narrow.

"Shhh," Jack held his finger to his lips. "You don't have to be loud. I can go anywhere I like but my grandfather would not like having me talk to such a creature."

"Why?" Yanel asked. "I've heard that elves are wonderful to behold and have many charms. My mother says that they have magic. They can light a fire without flint and they sleep in cobwebs that swing between the boughs of the trees. They ride the unicorn and have tamed dragons. I mean what wonderful things they can do!"

Jack stopped and looked back at Yanel and said very seriously, "Yes, I've heard. They can also kill you before you know they are there. Father said that they will twist your head around until it comes off and they take their knives and gut you like a hog." He shrugged and continued, "Grandfather comes here because of the elf witch. He thinks perhaps he can persuade old Thomas to make the elfin queen give over her magic. It could be very powerful if used right."

"How would he do that?" Yanel asked as they continued the climb.

Jack shook his head. "Don't really know. He is friends with Salazar Slytherin, one of the sorcerers that live here at the hall. Together they will think of something. In the meantime, we can have a little entertainment."

"What do you mean to do Jack?" Yanel stopped him. The other was breathing fast and he waited for the boy to rest.

"The elfin boy- Volo," Jack said.

"What fun do you mean to have," Yanel asked following up the final set of stairs. "I won't be a part of hurting an elf. My people are friends with them and I would not cause harm."

They stood on the final landing. The torch sputtered and they both looked at it at the same time. Yanel could smell fresh air. The lower floors were ripe with the smell of animal dung, smoke and the stink of human bodies.

"Do you want to see the elfin queen or not?" Jack asked, his face held a look of disgust. "She's just a loathsome elf! We will just take a peek. Besides I was having fun with you, I lied, her son isn't even here. He's been sent to the kitchens to work."

Yanel stared at a closed door and nodded.

------------------------

The two made their way up the stairs, the Lady's long skirt trailing far behind her, the man's robe trailing behind him. The two boys ahead heard their voices and extinguished the torch. They stepped into a room across from the closed door and held their breaths. Yanel smelled the Lady before he saw her. She smelled of perfume of the fields caught in a vial. In the dead of winter he could smell flowers and then he saw the shimmer of her brown hair entwined with golden ribbon from the light of the torch she carried.

"She is up here," Lady Hermione said to the tall man at her side. "He never let's her out and sends her son to slave in the kitchens. I have no hope if you cannot help her."

"I will do what I can, Lady," a deep baritone voice spoke. Yanel knew that voice. It was the voice of the traveler they had met the day before. He looked over at Jack who was silhouetted by the light of the full moon coming through a window.

"She is such a beautiful creature," Lady Hermione said stopping at the door across from where the boys hid. The woman tapped on the door. "I fear for all of us should something happen to her. My husband does not dare to set her free now that Lord Malfoy has ordered her imprisonment. Once I thought that I could manage the affair. Oh…," The door opened and Yanel could see through the crack in the door. A small figure stood in the light.

He gaped with mouth open. He had never seen anything as beautiful and fragile and enchanted as what he was looking at, at that moment. The creature before him gave off an illumination that was not a reflection of the torch Lady Hermione carried. She was small, almost his height. She wore robes of shimmering white, pulled up to drape over her head. Her hair was flaxen and fell to the floor to the same length as her gown. Her face was eerily elongated and delicate with almond-shaped eyes, a long thin nose and pink child-like lips. She smiled at the sight of Lady Hermione and stepped back to let her enter.

"I think we can depend on Gryffindor's help and perhaps the Lady of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. There are many unknowns…" Lady Hermione was still talking to Snape. "Lady Veragan, do not be alarmed. I have brought a friend to help you. He has traveled for many days after hearing of your plight." The door closed behind the two and the two boys who stood in the dark exhaling.

"Did you see that?" Jack whispered.

Yanel nodded and considered the other boy. He knew that Jack had heard what was said and he wondered if he would give away the information to his grandfather.


	20. Chapter 20

(Natasha's note: I notice that when I post two chapters at once that people often fail to read the first one. If you got lost in this story you might want to go back and read Ch 18 and then- Ch 19. Just a suggestion. Thanks to all who leave a review or comment. They are appreciated. Natasha)

Chapter Twenty

Lady Veragan sat by her fire, the windows open to the night air. The walls were draped in tapestry and there was very little furniture in the room. She had taken the rushes that normally covered the floor and had built them into a nest of sorts and laid her bedding on it for her bed. When Lady Hermione and Snape entered the room she showed them to the only two chairs in the room and stood in the shadows looking out at the winter landscape from her tower window.

"Lady," Hermione spoke to her gently, guiding Snape to the seat. She sat in the other and turned to the elf. "I have brought this man I told you about so that we may plan your escape. We cannot wait too long, for I fear that Baron Malfoy will cause you and your son harm. He has brought his own grandson with him this time and I fear it is a bad omen."

Snape murmured, "Why have you not tried to leave before now?" He studied the figure in the moon's pale glow at the window and spoke gently. "Why have you not used your magic? I fear that you may have a more difficult time than you previously imagined in escaping him."

The soft musical voice spoke to him, "Thee has a dark nature we think; we sense it." She turned her face to them. "Since the Lady Hermione has vouched for thee, we will also trust thee. Thy question does frighten us, for we have been forever fearful of giving man magic. We fear he would use it for all kinds of purposes without thought to consequences." She moved from the window and stood near them. She sighed heavily, "However, we have already agreed to give them magic for our freedom and that of our son."

"I know these men, Lady," Snape said. "They will deceive you to get what they want. I think the Lady Hermione is speaking true. Some interest has brought Malfoy this way again after twelve years. Perhaps he has heard that you intend to do this deed and he will take and use it to his advantage. Your people of the woods are making it more difficult to travel and frightening the farmers and hunters in the forest. They are killing them. He will want to put a stop to this. He will not stop at killing you or your son to do it once he has received this gift."

The lady lowered her hood to her shoulders so that her face could be seen clearly in the firelight as she turned and said, "We have lived in this tower, kept prisoner for twelve years. We were forced to bear a child by Malfoy's son, although our son is much beloved to us. We have been forever friends of all creatures, but our people have not tolerated this offense. Elves above all creatures begrudge such a harm to one of their own; for our people hate confinement, enslavement or imprisonment and most of all the violation of our person. We have lived inside these walls these many years, as has our son. Our people will not stop the killing until we are released. If we die in the process then these men will face a terrible revenge."

She stood in front of him hardly higher than his head, where he sat and she stood, and yet she looked regal. She gazed into his face. "Man is barbarian. They have no soul. They cannot hear when the wind speaks or the trees talk. Your ways are strange to us. Thou doest live behind four cold walls, amidst your own stink and filth." Lady Veragan stepped back into the shadows. "We do not mean to offend thee, but it has been almost intolerable for us to be imprisoned here and we would have perished with despair if it were not for our son." She hesitated and then said, "Does thee think Malfoy would take the life of his own blood?"

Hermione spoke, "We've talked about this before, Lady. Malfoy has sent your son from you and you cannot protect him from abuse. I fear for his life and yours. After all, it is my husband who has been the one blamed for the treachery that has befallen you. People think it was he who assaulted you and gave you your son and I am concerned about him as well. There is no reason to keep you both alive if they get what they want from you and Malfoy will stop your people at all costs. The farmers and peasants want safety and he will give it to them. We must work swiftly to avert this tragedy."

"We will listen to any suggestions you have," Lady Veragan said.

"I have no love for these men, fair lady," Snape growled. "It was by Malfoy's hand that my wife was bound and gagged and violated. She was murdered by him. If you wish I will kill them for you and put an end to your imprisonment and the danger to your son and to you."

She seemed horrified. "No! We cannot condone the death of the father of our son even if it was with cruelty that he took us. To hurt him would force the hand of his father and the end of us all. Send an emissary to my people. Thee will find help there. Perhaps they will make a truce and stop the bloodshed if Malfoy promises to turn us loose, for we have agreed already to their demands. We await the Four that have been summoned back to the court so that this deed will be done."

"Oh Lady, that is so dangerous," Hermione gasped. "Any messenger sent to your people would be killed if they ventured into the forest."

The small creature shook her head, "Circumstances have brought luck to us. We have heard the music and seen the wagons of the Roma people in thy courtyard. Perhaps thee can find one brave enough. For they are loved by our people and would not be harmed we think."

"Tell me more about what you intend to do," Snape asked. He was already staring at the fire thoughtfully and thinking of the Gypsies he had met on the road.

"Two of the Four will arrive tomorrow. The other two are already here and live in residence. We have begged Lady Hermione's help in speaking to them. One is a fair maiden from Ravenclaw and she will come on the morrow. The other has a heart of cold metal and will also come then. He is called Slytherin." She paced the room, circling the two that sat and spoke softly, "We have a friend in the bearded one called Gryffindor. He walks the halls of the castle with a small a service elf at his side." Lady Veragen grimaced. "Our cousins, the ones that serve thee, they are weak creatures and have a love of the men they serve. It is beyond our understanding." She shook her head and her hair rippled in flaxen waves. "However, Dobby is his name and he is devoted to this Gryffindor. He brings us words from Gryffindor to ease our heart. The last is a woman who has lost her mate. She lives in her own Hall where she is master there. She is called Hufflepuff. We do not know her. When they have convened we will sit before them and give our proposal. For no matter the conditions they wish to set, we must rule the day."

"I thought perhaps Malfoy would be the one who had say in what would transpire," Snape said.

She shook her head and stopped before him. "He does not have the ability to accept and use the magic and we cannot explain it more clearly to thee. It must be given to certain people and in a certain way."

Lady Hermione looked at Snape who was pondering what she was saying. "You're telling me that a person must have some talent, some special quality and that the four you have chosen have that quality."

She nodded. "We would not have done this but we want our freedom and we think that it is but a matter of time before the magic will be misused. We have seen very little of man's kindness and wisdom and we think that in the end mankind will give it up. It was only last week that they burned a woman alive for witchcraft when all she did was turn a babe around in its' mothers womb so it could be born." She sighed heavily. "No, we think perhaps if we give you magic it will be the end of you all. Clearly, that would be revenge taken."

Hermione shuddered mildly when she saw the line of the elf's face and saw the cold ferocity there. "However, we are not savages and therefore we have insisted that four become recipients. One good man and one evil man and two women to temper the impulse of the other two. We place our trust in women above all others and if man survives it will be because of this."

------------------

Outside on the landing, two boys held their ears to the cracks in the door. Yanel's eyes widened as did the one staring at him only inches away. Yanel swallowed hard as he saw a grin widening on the other youth's face. He knew it meant something bad.

Yanel yanked Jack away and pulled him across to the empty room where he could close the door. "What do you mean to do?" he hissed, at the boy in the dark.

The boy pulled himself free of Yanel's grasp and smirked. "Why should I tell you!" He spun away to the window and glanced down into the trees that surrounded the keep and into the first glimmer of dawn. "They are talking treason and worse. The one in black speaks of murder. My grandfather will hang them all."

Yanel stared at the figure in the dark, his eyes seeing what few others could see. "Would you tell him then?" he asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer because he wasn't sure what he would do. "My people know the elves. If the Lady Veragen or her son are harmed, men would never be able to venture forth into the world again. They would forever have to hide behind stone walls for safety. Besides Volo is your brother!" He used every ounce of pleading he could muster in his voice to persuade the boy. He sensed the boy's hesitancy and continued, "This is not child's play or tomfoolery. Leave this to the hands of men. We can go away from here and not speak of what we've heard."

They listened as the door across the landing closed and a set of footsteps made their way down the stairs. Yanel waited for Jack to respond. Suddenly, the boy was across the room, he opened the door and sprinted down the stairs.

Yanel stood indecisively in the doorway staring at Lady Veragen's door with his heart pounding with anxiety in his chest. The stairway was dark. He took one step and reached out and tapped on the door.

When she opened it, she spoke without waiting for him, "Thee is Roma and Senseve, we think. We heard thee and the other. Come in."

"You must send me!" Yanel said, explaining what had happened. "He will tell his father and grandfather what we have overheard. Now, all are in danger. I can find your people and bring help."

She studied him and nodded. "We fear that thee is right in thy assumptions. We have not met a human youngling who is Senseve and perhaps thee is the only one that can salvage this situation." She waited for a moment staring at the window. The light from the approaching dawn was pink and beginning to illuminate the sparse interior. It shown on her face and Yanel was able to see her beauty for the first time. He knelt and cast his eyes to the ground in awe.

"Rise and listen to me brave child for thee has the weight of the world on your shoulders now. We will transform thee into a wolf. Thee can make your way to the People more easily and it will give thee greater speed and strength. They will recognize thee, for we will send this messenger ahead to tell them." She stepped to the window, stared at the light and then closed her eyes as if to sleep. A large black raven flew in through the open window and perched on her arm. Yanel drew back unnerved by the immense bird with yellow eyes. It squawked and flapped its wings to steady its' feet. Then bowing its' head almost as if listening, it cocked it back and forth and danced on the arm of the lady.

"This bird is called Dante," she said touching its' feathers lightly with her pale hand. "He will lead thee to my people." She raised her arm, speaking to it in her own words. The bird took flight. She then nodded at Yanel. "Go in haste."

Yanel felt a sudden change taking place, and was astonished to find himself on all fours and covered in fur. He felt his muscles and a strange energy flowing through him. She opened the door and gazed down at him. "Make haste young one before evil befalls all."

He turned and ran down the stairs, through smoke laden rooms and people still sleeping quietly on mats of straw. He didn't hesitate but found the door to the Hall ajar. Across the courtyard, he ran, with people beginning to stir and out into the wintry grounds.

His senses did not pick up the fact that a human followed him until he was free of the confines of the castle keep and its' surroundings. He stopped, pink tongue hanging between razor sharp white teeth, and stared back. A small figure was running after him watching the footsteps that he had made in the snow. He spun in a circle and stared with strange green eyes, his ears forward.

Raising his head, the wolf howled into the frosty air of early morning and turned and sped towards the forest. The small figure struggled through drifts of snow and followed.

----------------------------

The residents of the castle woke slowly. Campfires began to burn, their smoke curling up into a slate gray sky. People began to move about. At one fire several men were gathered about a stranger dressed in black.

Harry translated what Snape was saying. Although the man spoke Romani, he was not fluent. He sat with his black robe around him protecting him from the cold and talked to the Roma men. "We must act quickly because the elfin queen and her son will most surely be murdered. If that happens then it will be disastrous. The Lady Hermione will take steps early today to try and protect the elfin boy. He is now in the kitchens away from his mother."

Harry listened and translated to Jolie, Viktor, Pascal and others in his kumpania, the group of families that traveled together. He knew now what the man was really doing at the Hall. "He wants someone who will go to the elves and seek out their help," Harry said.

"Do you know what will happen if Lady Veragen or Volo are killed? Jolie asked rhetorically to the men around him. "It will be terrible! No one will be safe." He contemplated the man across from him. "I think we will have to help this man and the Lady."

Harry stared at Jolie and the other men. Normally, they were very light-hearted people prone to breaking into smiles and laughter. In this early dawn, they looked solemn and worried. Harry waited and didn't speak. These men were the elders of the group and would make the decision.

"Harry, do you know this man?" Viktor asked. "Can he be trusted?"

Harry shook his head, "We just met on the road and he rode in with us. He calls himself a healer. I saw him with the Lady Hermione at the head table last night. I cannot vouch for him."

Snape understood some of the question and bowed his head slightly, "I understand your misgivings. But there is much at stake here. Lady Veragen feels that only a Roma will be accepted by her people."

"This is not our fight Jolie," Gregor said. "We have always lived on the edge of tolerance. If we assist the elves, we will become hunted and persecuted by Malfoy and his men. If we help Malfoy, then we will have no walls to hide behind, no strong fortress or castle to protect us from the elves. We live in our simple wagons and travel the road. It is our only home. Will it be afterwards?"

Harry wanted to speak but knew that it wasn't his place to express his opinion among the elder men.

"The Lady has already sworn to give man magic. Such a pledge is unbreakable," Snape said. "She has little left to bargain with for her and her son's life. If we do not help her then Malfoy will surely kill her and the child. You must understand that there is one who stands behind Malfoy, who is a greater source of evil than you can imagine. Don't think that your only enemy will be the Baron and his son," Snape said and pulled his hood over his head to keep out the sudden drizzling cold rain. "Malfoy has not the brains to do what is being done now to the elfin queen. He concedes to a higher power."

"She is to give mankind magic?" Jolie asked in astonishment. "Elven magic?"

Snape nodded. "She has already agreed."

"What would make her do such a thing?!" Pascal asked. He was one of the older men of the camp and the kindest, but shyest man Harry had ever known. He rarely spoke and when he did others usually listened. "Has Thomas tortured her? Tortured his son to make her do this thing?"

The black eyes peered from beneath the hood and Snape shook his head slightly. "The elfin child is not the son of Thomas, but that of Malfoy's son, Draco."

Harry suddenly felt a weight come off his chest. He'd been friends with Ronald Thomas when he was a young boy. He had called him Ron and they had been tutored by the same teacher, Dumbledore. Harry had not wanted to believe that Ron could have raped the elfin queen and produced an heir. Harry had a chance to speak, "You know this for a fact?"

Snape nodded.

From behind them men's voices suddenly became loud and someone shouted that the castle was receiving a visitor. Harry glanced over as did the other men in the circle. He was surprised to see a young maiden, hair flowing like a sun beam behind her, riding in on a white horse; her robes of sky-blue flowing over the horse in waves. It was unusual for women of class to ride a horse. They normally rode in carriages and hid themselves from public view.

Snape's deep voice broke the silence as the lady passed from view. "That is Lady Ravenclaw. There is only one left to arrive. The meeting of the Four, Lord Thomas and Lady Hermione and the Malfoy's will take place with Lady Veragan. The conditions of the exchange will take place. We must have a plan to help her and her son to escape afterwards. Believe me Lucius Malfoy and his advisor will act very quickly afterwards."

"You sound as if you know these players very well," Jolie said.

Snape nodded again.

"How did you come to be here friend?" Gregor asked, with some sarcasm in his voice.

The hooded man had his head bent to the fire and raised it to look up. "Lady Hermione sent word to me asking for my help."

"Why would she do such a thing?" Jolie asked.

"I was once in the service of the Dark Lord they call Slytherin. He is the fourth that is to arrive. I am also a friend to Lady Ravenclaw, who you saw ride by just now and to Lord Gryffindor, the man you call Dumbledore. I also have a son by an elf maiden," Snape said, quietly.

Once again they were silenced by this shocking news. Harry's head was spinning by the implications of it all.

"It seems that you speak the truth," Jolie said chewing on the end of his pipe. He tapped it on his lower lip as he studied the man in black. "You may not have told all there is to tell, but you have told enough." A smile curled on his lips and the gold tooth in front shone in the morning light. "I think that if you were inclined someday to sit and tell your tales we all would like to hear them, for Roma truly love a good story." The eyes twinkled. "Very well. I will go on this errand and we will find a way to hide the elfin boy from Lord Malfoy that Lady Hermione brings us ."

From behind him a soft fresh scent told Harry his wife Nadya was at his back. He leaned back and listened to her frantic whispering. He had not seen her when he woke early in the morning. Now he listened and he felt a stirring of fear in his heart.

"Nadya says that one of the women was building her cooking fire and saw a wolf run from the castle just before daybreak and a young boy following it," Harry said suddenly. Jolie, Viktor and Luciano were talking with their heads together. They stopped when Harry spoke. "She says that the changeling was our son, Yanel and the boy who followed was Jack Malfoy."

Harry had no more than said the words before men came charging through the small area of merchant stalls and wandering hens to snatch them from their places. They were looking for Snape who they seized almost immediately, along with several of the men sitting around the fire, including Jolie and Harry.

"What do you want of us?" Harry asked as they were pulled through the narrow streets and across the courtyard to the main entrance. The men that guarded them were silent. They were pushed through the large oak doors of the Hall and sent sprawling to their knees before Lord Thomas and Lord Malfoy and his son.

Lucius Malfoy spoke, standing behind the seated Thomas, "We have got wind of a conspiracy." He stepped around Thomas' chair and stood before Snape who was forced to his knees by two armed guards. His sword had been wrestled from him and was now handed over to Malfoy.

"Severus, my old friend," Malfoy said silkily. "Why are you kneeling on the floor before me with a band of filthy gypsies?" A guard had pulled the man's head back so far that Harry thought he would topple backwards. But he didn't. He remained kneeling while the pale blond-headed man stood before him. "I think perhaps it has been you who has given our little meeting away. You and the Lady Hermione." Lucius glanced over at Lord Thomas who flushed as red as his hair.

"Well a little while in the dungeons should help loosen your tongue. We know that it already helped a great deal in loosening the Lady's. She was eager to tell us what has transpired. You see she made the mistake of trying to protect that elfin child. He is much too important at the moment to not be watched," Lucius said, a grin spreading across his face.

He paced back and forth before Harry, Jolie, Pascal and Viktor. "What have we here? Severus, don't you know how dangerous it is to let it be known that we will be getting elven magic. These stupid peasants already are full of superstitious nonsense. They'll be wanting to burn us at the stake." He shook his head in false dismay. "You've signed your own death warrants, you know." He nodded and they were yanked to their feet. "Take them down to the dungeons."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

They were forced down steep steps leading into the bowels of the castle and into a limestone cave. The ceiling was vaulted, the walls were cut into into the rock and small niches chiseled into the walls served as the dungeon cells.

The walls were illuminated by candles impaled on vertical iron spikes situated every few feet along the corridor. Harry shuddered involuntarily. The hallway reminded him of something very unpleasant, something he could not quite place in his mind. Snape was ahead of the others; Jolie, Harry, Viktor and Gregor, and they were being roughly shoved through the narrow passageway into a large cell.

Harry heard Snape gasp and move to the partitioning iron bars next to them and reach through them. He cried out in despair and anguish. "Oh Lady, what have they done to you?" he asked.

They all gathered at the iron strips separating them and saw Lady Hermione sitting quietly on the floor resting against the bars. Harry could see her face composed and relaxed, her eyes staring at them. But in her lap she held her hand and it was bleeding. Snape reached through and lifted it gently. Harry saw no glimpse of pain in her face.

"The miserable scum!" Snape growled. "They've crushed your fingers."

"It is nothing and it will have been for naught if you tell me that we have not sent a messenger to the elves," she said quietly.

Snape wrapped her hand in a cloth from his pocket and laid it carefully back in her lap. "A messenger has gone to the elves, m'lady," he answered. "It is this man's son." He turned to Harry who had knelt by the bars. He remembered Lady Hermione from his days as a boy. She had watched from the castle windows as he and Thomas, then called Ronnie, played in the gardens and orchards within the keep.

"How could Ron have let them do this to you?" he asked angrily.

She studied his face and then seemed to recognize him. " Ron? You call him Ron. No one calls him that since he took the name of his grandfather on his deathbed. Oh!" She smiled slightly, "You are the boy that was a friend to my husband as a child. You are called Harry." She smiled at him and he felt himself blush. "I watched many a day as the weapon's master taught you sword-play. How come you into the dungeons?"

"Yes, Lady, I am Harry. But I have no allegiance to a man who can let his wife be brutalized in this manner," Harry said.

"Do not be too harsh with your words towards Thomas. He was protecting our children from Lord Malfoy who threatened to bash their brains against a rock, if I did not tell him what transpired." Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes. "If your son manages to find the elves then we will not be here long."

Snape sat down beside her and talked softly, "They are here because of me, m'lady. I was with them when the guards found me and took them as well."

"So I have been the cause of it all," she sighed deeply dropping her head. "I beg your forgiveness, for I could not save the elfin child or his mother and now I have caused you harm. I fear we will all be hung on the morrow. The Four have arrived and the meeting will take place this evening. You say that your son went to the elves this morning?" She leaned her head forward to look at him and then shook her head slowly, "There will not be enough time."

"Surely your husband will not let them hang you?!" Harry gasped, looking at the pretty woman in the dark shadows of the cell.

Hermione shook her head and her cloak, drawn around her head, fell to veil her face.

She spoke quietly and with dignity, "He is a good man, although most do not know it. He seeks to protect our children but has no strength against Lord Malfoy and Lord Slytherin." Harry could see her shudder when she spoke the name. "They will take the magic and do away with the elfin queen and child. Then there is nothing that stands in the way of taking Thomas and all of us. No one will complain. Besides, we know not what they will be able to do once they have magic." She looked up and Harry saw her face. She looked frightened. "What will we do? They want to rule the world. What is there to stop them?"

Snape looked over at Harry and dropped his eyes to the floor. Harry could tell that he already knew everything Lady Hermione was telling them.

"But will Lady Veragen follow through if she knows the danger?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Lord Snape and I have talked to her already and she says that her oath is bound by magic and cannot be broken. It is binding beyond even what we know as obligating."

"I am no lord, Harry," Snape argued. "I am best addressed as Master Snape and no more."

Harry sat back and leaned against the bars studying the men who sat across from him. Jolie had been listening as they spoke.

"We know something of this elfin magic," Jolie said. "It is like a snake with its' tail in its mouth. If it is misused, whatever you do comes back around."

"What are you saying Jolie?" Harry asked curiously. They were in almost in the dark but he could still see the man's eyes glitter.

"The elves are not without intelligence, Harry. We have kept peace with them for many years only because we respect it." Jolie pulled out his pipe and stuffed it with weed and then used his flint to start a small fire at his feet in the straw. It was a delicate and slow process. Harry watched as he used a piece of cloth ripped from his shirt to light the leaf in the bowl and draw at it until the red glow of embers lit his face. The two other Roma joined him and lit theirs from the small fire. "You do not want to try and deceive them for they have their own rules. If this woman," he pointed the stem of his pipe towards Hermione, "tells us the truth about these men, then we can trust Lady Veragan to handle the situation. We must just sit and wait." Jolie pulled at his pipe and looked at Harry steadily without a hint of fear on his face.

"What is he saying?" Hermione asked.

Harry translated.

Hermione rose up and whispered vehemently, "No, we cannot wait! We could all be dead in the morning. Did you not understand what I was telling you? Malfoy and Slytherin mean to take the magic and use it to rule the world! They will not abide by any agreement the elfin queen has made."

Snape raised his head and spoke quietly, "I know these men as I have said already. I also know the elves. Lady Veragan did not use her magic to escape or to help her son escape but there is the chance that she will use it if these men try and deceive her. The elves have a peculiar logic about such things. Since we have no way to get out of this hole, there is not much that we can do."

They sat in silence for an hour before Harry realized that the light in the room was growing brighter. He glanced through the flat iron bars that held them in and saw two figures walking down the corridor; one held a torch.

Harry knew the old man who held the light to them and peered through the small squares between the metal. It was his old tutor, Dumbledore, now almost aged beyond recognition. At his side was the woman who he had seen ride in on the horse that very morning.

Snape roused himself at the sight of her and was at Harry's side. He reached through and the woman grasped his hand to her. Harry knew then that the man in black and the fair woman were lovers.

"Are you here to release us?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, we can't do that just yet. We have no way of protecting you or finding safe haven for you, especially for you and your families. We've come to give you what news we have." The blue eyes above the white beard and ruddy cheeks sparkled in the light. "The boy, who I believe is your son, has returned. And with him he has brought an army." Dumbledore smiled. "Every elf in the kingdom stands without. I think the peasants have run in terror, for they have only heard of elves in myths and stories and never thought to actually lay eyes on them, let alone thousands of them."

"Elves?" Hermione was also on her feet and listening. "Thousands!"

"Yes, Lady-elves. Of every variety, kind, size and shape," Dumbledore laughed. "Plus, the better news is that the elves have kept Lord Malfoy's child hostage, the one that is called Jack. He happened to be following the Roma changeling."

Harry grasped the bars feeling the rough edge cut into his palms. "And my son? What of him? Is he safe?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely this time. "Yes. He is safe for the moment. The Malfoy's don't think your wife and son are going far without you. They have Lady Veragen's child, the elfin boy Volo, and the Elves have Jack. The domestic elves and wood glen elves have joined together and are at the gates even as we speak. The Lady Veragan has asked for a meeting now with Lord Slytherin, and Lord Thomas."

"You must come away with me now Severus," Lady Ravenclaw said. "Salazar and Malfoy aren't interested in the agreement and will find a way to break it. They won't have a care for you if you leave now." She had her face close to the bars and he was leaning in, his head down to look into her eyes. "I can help you slip away."

"They are fools," Snape said evenly. "They don't know what they are doing. I don't doubt they will try to deceive Lady Veragan even with ten thousand elves at their gates, for they are arrogant as well as treacherous." He dropped her hand and stood back. "And what of Slytherin, Rowena? If he gets this terrible power then no one will be safe in the world. Can you stop him?" He asked her and then turned to the older man. "Can you Gryffindor?"

"Turn us lose," Harry said grasping the metal bars again.

"We cannot let you go, dear boy," Dumbledore said. "There is nothing that protects us from the gallows, let alone you, although Slytherin and Malfoy know it would be unwise to harm us at the moment. But they hope to rid themselves of Lady Helga, Rowena and myself before Lady Veragan can pass on her magic to us. You see we stand in Slytherin's way. However, I think they will think long on this before acting. It is not an easy thing to murder three people who are so well known and get away with it. In the meantime, we have advised the Lady Veragan and we hope that she heeds our advice."

"Why doesn't she use her magic to escape? To free her son?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore eased himself down on a three legged stool near the bars and sighed. "I have once again become a student to the teacher. These many months she has taught Lady Ravenclaw and myself and the other two what we must do when she gives us this power. We learn more every day. One thing we know is that she cannot exercise this power if she is confined inside four walls. That is why the elves fear enslavement or imprisonment, because they become helpless. I think that she hopes to make the exchange outside the castle walls and then she will regain her full strength at that time. That presents a dilemma in many ways for Malfoy. He once feared she would escape and now knows it for sure. With all of her people at his gates he cannot hope to keep her confined here any longer. And he cannot harm her. His hopes lie in Slytherin. I know Lord Slytherin and know he cares nothing for the Malfoys and their ambitions. There is much intrigue that is being played out. Lady Veragan assures me that when the time comes, we three can keep Lord Slytherin in check. We shall see." He looked grumpy, pursing his lips and shaking his head.

"Godric you make it sound all so simple," Lady Ravenclaw said.

"My dear Rowena, call me Dumbledore. That is how these people know me." He snuffed and then turned back to them. "You know that we have no control over events right now." Dumbledore spoke with some disdain. "We are mere puppets. We cannot turn away the magic Lady Veragan will give us. If we do then Lord Slytherin will most assuredly use it to dominate everyone. Once we have it we are bound to our agreement. Then we can control him."

Harry wanted to ask what the agreement was about in detail but couldn't. His friend nudged him and they turned. "Someone comes," Gregor said in Romani. Harry hushed them.

The guards were not happy about finding the Dumbledore and Rowena standing outside the cells.

"Where are you taking them?" Lady Rowena asked.

"They go to the gallows all of you. Join us if you will and watch them swing," one said.

They opened the barred doors and shoved all of them into the corridor, their hands shackled together.

"Who ordered this?" Rowena shouted as they were led back up the stairs. She and Dumbledore followed behind Lady Hermione. "Stop this!" The guards ignored her pleas.

They were led through the small rooms out into the dark of the courtyard. A crowd was gathered there along with a raised platform with six nooses tied to a rough-hewn beam. Harry was pushed onto the platform and a noose was dropped over his head. He stood staring out into the yard looking at the people illuminated by the torches. He saw Yanel and Nadya and fixed his eyes on them.

Lady Veragan stood with her son Volo at her side. Harry knew some of the others. He'd already seen the Malfoys standing beside the chair that Thomas sat in. The Rom people stood back and away from everyone and stared with sad eyes at the men and the one woman on the platform. They had seen this before and knew there was little they could do.

Lady Veragan addressed a man that stood near the Malfoys. He wore a green velvet robe trimmed in brown animal fur. Chains of gold were gathered at his throat and lay heavy on his chest. He was a man in his thirties, with a closely trimmed black beard that outlined a Roman face. He was regal in appearance, like a Roman Caesar. It was the eyes that pierced the dark with a such a fearsome sparkle that drew Harry's gaze.

"Lord Slytherin, set Lady Hermione and the men with her free. Set our son free." Lady Veragan said. "We warn thee that terrible things will happen if thou does refuse."

"What things Lady Veragan? I already know you cannot break your agreement, whether I let them swing by their necks or not," he spoke haughtily to her.

"Let them go or thee shall regret it," she answered.

"Regret what, Lady? These are empty threats. I don't care if you let the Malfoy boy die. He is of no concern to me," Slytherin said. At this Lucius Malfoy spun around to face him.

"But Salazar!" he gurgled. The man in green glared and Harry could almost feel the heat of the glare from where he stood.

Slytherin stood immobile staring at Lucius and then looking back at Lady Veragan. "Give me what I want and I will set them free," he said.

"What does thee want?" the lady asked.

"You know what I want," the man almost shouted. Calming himself, he wiped at his hands with a lace-trimmed handkerchief he produced from his pocket. "Build me a castle and set it above all the rest. Make it beautiful, fill it with light." His thin pale hands fluttered in the night holding the handkerchief like a fan. "Keep your people to the forest out of sight. Give me long life so that I may rule over generations. What else? Oh yes, and give Lord Malfoy magic so that he may command under me."

"The agreement cannot be changed or broken. It is not within our power," Lady Veragan said harshly.

"Then I will kill you and your son and the others," Slytherin said striding towards her as if he meant to knock her to the ground.

"If thee kills us or our son, if thee kills these that are before thee, then the child of the pale one will also die," she said evenly and stood straight and tall and unyielding before him.

"Kill him then," Slytherin said grimly peering down at her. "I care not. You still cannot go back on your word. An agreement has already been made. I will have magic whether they live or die."

"If thee will have a war, it will be a war such as thee has never seen," she seethed. "The mountain trolls and giants of the forest will come to thy gates. The dragon will fly from its' lair and all manner of creature, even those thee has no knowledge of, will come down to plague thy lands. Thy green fields will burn and thy bellies go empty. Thy creeks will run dry and thy roof will leak if thee seeks to do us harm. For we cannot break the agreement! Thee does look down on us when it is we who should look down on thee. For thy people are barbarians in a land that is a garden, all is hidden from your eyes because of your stupidity. We suffer your presence as we have suffered other foul creatures. But we will not suffer it much longer!"

Slytherin glared down at her, "And I will bring down a storm upon your head and upon every creatures head of the forest, the likes of which you will not believe. And I will start with this one," he reached over to grab the elfin boy and held him in the air. Harry held his breath waiting for the tall man towering over the elfin queen to snap the neck of the beautiful elf boy. "I will kill this child if you do not do what I say!"

She stared at him and then at her son and slowly nodded, "Thee must swear an oath, an Unbreakable Vow, that thee will not harm anyone if we do as thee wishes. That thee will set us free."

"Don't do it Salazar!" Malfoy shouted. "She's lying to you. If she could do it she would have escaped this place years ago. Don't let her near her people." Malfoy dared to rush up to the taller man and to shout at him.

"We will give thee all that thee asks for," she said, "if thee speaks the oath."

Slytherin grinned widely and dropped the boy. "I swear it."

"Be careful of what thee asks, for it can be a means to thy own undoing if thee breaks thy oath to us," Lady Veragan said. She walked towards the gate as they were untying the prisoners on the platform.

"You cannot let her go!" Lucius shouted.

"Shut up!" Slytherin said turning on him. "You don't have the faintest idea what is happening. She can't perform magic inside the castle walls and must be with her people to make it all happen. Once given, she cannot break her oath. Have I not been under her tutelage these many weeks to learn of this?" He was hovering over the shorter man. "Besides I have this." He held onto the elf boy who seemed terribly calm as he watched his mother walk away from him.

Dumbledore and Rowena Ravenclaw stood with the Romani group as they joined together to watch the elfin queen leave the courtyard.

"What is she doing?" Harry asked Dumbledore. "If she does what he wants he'll rule the elves as well as everyone else. He knows that they lose their magic when they are imprisoned. That's the first thing he'll do."

Slytherin turned and saw the group. He waved to the guards. "Throw them back into the dungeons." He walked slowly towards them grinning. "I won't kill you tonight, but I will have the pleasure of watching you swing, I promise you." He pointed at Dumbledore and Rowena Ravenclaw. "Put these two in with them. Hunt down the widow Hufflepuff and make sure she is locked in her room." He left them with Lucius Malfoy and his ever-quiet son, Draco, following.

They were once again led down into the same chambers they had recently vacated, now joined by Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor.

Harry was pacing the small chamber and speaking angrily, "A lot of good that did us. He's still got the child and now she's going to give him magic. He'll be the most powerful and terrible man anyone has ever seen!" He turned on Dumbledore who was sitting beside Jolie. "Well? What has been accomplished?" he asked his old master.

Jolie stared up and was the one to answer. "We are still alive, Harry. Now, calm yourself and think about this. When you are in the forest and you are tracking an animal, you are the predator and what you hunt is the prey. The tracker, if he is good and smart, he will know what the prey will do and can find it almost right away. Why is that?"

Jolie had taught him the skills necessary to survive in the forest and to live on his own. He knew that Jolie was very wise and would rarely ever speak unless he had something of importance to say. Harry stood and thought about it, trying to remember all of the tricks he'd been taught. He finally answered. "The hunter can find the prey because he puts himself in its' place. He knows what it will do because he thinks like the animal he pursues."

Jolie nodded. "I have seen many things with my own eyes. Once I saw an elf make the hiss of a snake to draw it to him. He lay upon the ground and waited. I watched and sure enough that snake crawled right up and stuck out its' tongue and touched the face of the elf without biting. I think they talked to each other. And then like that," Jolie clicked his fingers together, "the snake was dead. The elf had cut off its' head."

"What are you telling me?" Harry asked confused.

"I think Lady Veragen was making like a snake," Jolie answered. He closed his eyes, slipped his hat over his face and folded his arms over his chest. A minute later they could hear snoring from underneath it.

Harry turned to Dumbledore, "I was your student once if you remember. Tell me what you think."

"I remember you son. You are called Harry, son of James. Ah, I knew your father well," Dumbledore said and smiled. "Sit and rest." Harry sat down facing him. The others scattered and sat in the straw. Snape sat by the wall of the cell next to them and talked quietly with Lady Rowena.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and spoke, "There was a time, I've been told, in the earliest days, when everyone had magic. And I believe it." He smiled again and drew his feet out on the floor resting his back against the cold stone wall. "It is said that people could become animals and animals could become people and they all spoke the same language. Everything was in harmony and there was no need to begrudge anyone."

He opened his eyes and stared at the opposite wall as if seeing a scene unfold before his eyes. "It was a time when words were magical. A word spoken by chance might have strange consequences. It would suddenly come alive and what people wanted to happen, could happen. Soon, they learned to speak those words on purpose to bring about what they desired."

He shook his head slowly and said, "In these days, a peasant will believe that there is witchcraft afoot if a hen lays too small an egg. I don't think that the world is quite ready for it, but there are those who desire it. Some believe that it should be given to men of knowledge and class and so this agreement has come about. And such a poor choice of words it is. For it is hardly an agreement when one side is forced to make it. However, it has been offered to me and Lady Rowena and Lady Helga along with Lord Slytherin."

Harry listened and knew that several others in the room also listened. "What do you mean to do with it?"

Dumbledore smiled, "We mean to teach it to others. To those who have some ability to learn and use it. We will build a school and teach it. Hopefully, we will be wise enough to use it to better people's lives. Perhaps, we can also recover something that was lost, some of that harmony between mankind and other creatures."

"What did Lady Veragan just do?" Harry asked. "It looks to me as if she has agreed to give it to Lord Slytherin only."

"Your friend here," Dumbledore opened his eyes to glance at the sleeping Jolie, "He understands what an incantation is. He has used his own words to describe it, but it is simply nothing more than speaking a special word that will make something happen. What Lady Veragan just did was an incantation. By having Slytherin swear an oath, she made him perform an incantation. He is not aware of it yet, but he will be soon. But what you need to know is that such an oath is now unbreakable."

"What did he swear to?" Harry asked.

-------------------------

Yanel lay beneath the wagon on the only blanket he had. It barely softened the hard cold stones that were beneath it. He had watched as they'd put a rope around his father's throat and that of the elders of the tribe, the ones he called 'uncle'. He'd seen the elf queen and the tall dark man shouting at one another and then watched as Lady Veragan left the castle. He knew that part of the problem was solved. Once away from the castle and back with her people they would try to save the elf boy. What he didn't know was who would be saving his father and his uncles.

He'd pleaded with his mother to talk to him as they walked back to their wagon. But she had been distraught and was now talking to some of the other women. He stood watching and listening, growing ever more fearful.

Once the castle yard was quiet and his people bedded down for the night, he crawled away from his bed and into the dark of the night. It was not hard to find the room where Lord Slytherin was meeting with the Malfoy's. He crawled along the filthy floor on hands and knees until he could hear them. Because of his acute senses he was a long ways from the room lit by the blazing fire and the tiers of burning candles.

"What do you plan to do?!" Lucius Malfoy shouted. "You promised me!"

A calmer deeper voice answered. "I will keep my promise to you, Lucius. Did I not tell the elf that you must be given magic too?"

"I don't trust her. I don't trust any elf!" Yanel could hear the man moving frantically about the room, throwing chairs aside and storming about.

"That's why I have hired the assassin. I leave nothing to chance. Once we have magic, we will send Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and Lady Ravenclaw on their way. Once clear of the castle, he will dispose of them and we can blame the elves for their deaths and having gone back on their word." Yanel could hear the legs of a chair scrape against the cold stone floor. "No one will be the wiser."

"You have hired an assassin?" Malfoy's voice was filled with surprise. There was a moment of silence and then he answered the question himself. "Severus Snape!"

Yanel heard Slytherin chuckle, a grating, deep ugly sound. "He has worked for me for many years and only pretends in his allegiances to Gryffindor. That old man!" Slytherin growled, "I should be happy to see him swing along with the others. But alas, we shall wave Godric a friendly goodbye at the gates and be done with his interferences."

"So you mean to kill the rest?" Lucius asked. "The Gypsies? All of them?"

"No. It is not necessary. They will not rise up against us if we kill the older men. Dump their bodies outside with elf arrows in them and no one will question it."

"Do you not fear the elves?" Lucius asked.

"They have their queen and soon they will have the half-breed child." The man's laughter echoed down the dark hallway. "It was fortunate that your son could not control his lusts, for we have a bargaining chip to play with the elf child. And you forget Lucius, we will have magic. Just think of what we can do!" Yanel could hear the excitement and greed in the voice.

"But part of the agreement was that you could not use this magic against the elves," Lucius said. "Do you mean to use it to harm Lady Veragan and her child?"

"Agreement; I am tired of hearing about it," the deep voice said. "What are the consequences if I breach it? None. There are none, I tell you! We have a new accord, a new agreement. Did you not listen with your ears. She has agreed and I have given my word."

"An oath you mean to break immediately," Lucius challenged.

"I know her limitations. Once I receive magic she cannot take it from me. Now stop worrying," the voice was getting closer as the man walked towards the open door. "Send for Severus so that I may instruct him."

"Do you intend to take him into your confidence?" Lucius asked.

"Of course not, you dull-witted imbecile," Slytherin hissed. "He must remain ignorant of the plan as a whole. I do not want him to give himself away to his fellow prisoners. He understands what must be done. After we speak, one of the guards will bruise him enough so that he can be returned to the cells and they will not be wiser. Perhaps they will be treated and the women will even give him solace."

Yanel backed away from the door and rolled under a table as several figures passed him. He followed them like a cat on padded paws, slinking along behind in the dark and following through the silent corridors to the dungeons.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"Why did Lady Veragan include Slytherin? He is evil and destructive." Harry asked. He was thinking through what Dumbledore had just told him.

Dumbledore thought about it and said simply, "I don't know."

Harry's head came up. "You don't know?"

"Perhaps she was just being kind, or generous, or whatever, although that is unlikely. Elves do not feel kindly towards us and you can see why," Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "Part of the agreement is, that once we have these powers we must never let darkness or light hold sway. I think that in the natural world, these things are in balance. They are probably not even thought of as good and evil; for what is good in nature and what is evil? Nothing. It is as it is."

The old man held grasped his knees and pulled them up close to ward off the chill in the room. He mumbled as if speaking to himself, "In the end, what we will have with this magic, will be unnatural, I think." He stared at Harry. "Perhaps you can look at it like this, Harry. A hammer can be used as a tool or a weapon. It is interchangeable. I think magic is the same, it can be used to help or destroy. Lady Veragan knows this and seeks to temper the use of it by giving it to four of us. I think she hopes that we will wield it as a tool and wield it wisely. But there are times that it will be used as a weapon and for that we must have someone who knows how to use it as a weapon. What I believe is that no one individual can bear the burden alone."

Harry sat back to digest the information. Once again the corridor was lit by torches and the guards opened the small doors and grabbed Snape from the floor. He was dragged roughly through the small opening.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking him?" Both Lady Ravenclaw and Harry were on their feet shouting at the retreating figures.

"I will be alright, Rowena," Snape said as they hustled him away.

The night grew longer and everyone around slept while Harry lay with his head on the cold floor and stared into the dark. Being in the dungeon was almost unnerving. He still could not remember why he hated imprisonment. Unconsciously, he rubbed at a spot on his forehead. The corridor was now dark and he felt almost entombed by the cold stone and the dark.

He heard the sound and then rolled on his belly and wiggled to the door.

"Dat (father)?" a voice whispered in the dark.

"Yanel?!" Harry reached through the strips of metal and felt the warmth of his son's face.

"Va (yes), are you alright?" the young voice asked anxiously.

"Va, chavo (my son)," Harry whispered. "Why are you here? It's not safe. Is your mother alright?"

"Va Dat, I come because the dramooto (traveler) is not what he seems. I've heard the white-haired man talking to the Kalo Beng (dark devil). The Traveler is a paid killer. He means to kill the elfin lady and her son. They will also kill the beautiful ladies, the old man who wears the simple robe and….and you," the voice sounded overwhelmed. "Dat what am I to do?"

Harry listened and absorbed the information. "There is nothing you can do Yanel except to leave as soon as you can and take your mother to safety."

Yanel stared at his father in the dark and knew that he was trying to protect him. He also knew that there was something he could do to change the balance a little but he didn't want to tell his father and alarm him. "Very well. I will talk to mother and tell her you wish us to leave."

"Good, do it before dawn when the castle sleeps. Be as far away as possible," Harry grasped his son's hand. "I am proud of you son. My heart beats for you and your mother. You know this?

"Va. It is so we me as well." Yanel gasped.

Yanel slipped away in the dark and hurried out of the dungeons. Instead of moving back through the crowded courtyard towards the wagons, he began a search. There were still men walking around and he used his skills to move undetected through the castle. He found the elfin boy in a small soot blackened niche in the kitchens. Laying on a matte in front of the hole was a fat cook who was snoring loudly, his big belly blocking the entrance. Yanel could see the eyes of the boy staring back at him. That was all that was visible.

--------------------------------

Snape listened as Slytherin sat in Thomas large chair and talked to him. He was standing, his hands shackled with large iron rings and he was feeling angry. He didn't show his emotions but stared coldly as he always did at the man before him. The Malfoys were on each side. Lucius lounged in a chair near Slytherin and Draco sat at the hearth stripping flesh off of a bone and chewing it. He rubbed the grease on his hands on his pants and studied the man dressed in black with cold blue eyes.

"That is what I want of you old friend," Slytherin said finishing his lengthy dialogue.

Snape nodded.

"Lady Veragan will return in the morning and the ceremony will begin," Slytherin stood and handed Snape a goblet of wine. "Here have some libation. It is with regret that we must have the guards hurt you a little to make it believable when we send you back to the cells. Perhaps, it will dull the pain a little." Slytherin smiled and Snape took the wine and sipped it.

Snape kept an eye on the two next to him. They were staying silent. "Very well my Lord."

"Do they suspect you, Severus?" Lucius Malfoy rose to his feet and faced Snape. "Gryffindor? Lady Ravenclaw? Do they know who you are?" He circled the man who towered over him.

Snape sipped the wine calmly looking over the rim of the goblet at Lucius. "No, Lucius. They do not suspect me. I have spent a great deal of time, as you know, winning Gryffindor's trust."

"You have earned yourself a name for your stealth and cunning and your expertise," Lucius came around him to face him. With the lightening strike of a snake Malfoy punched Snape in the face. Wine and blood went flying as Snape's head knocked back and he stumbled, fighting to remain standing.

Slytherin stopped and Draco rose to his feet.

Snape was back and had grabbed Lucius by his cloak, pulling him up to his tiptoes. The black eyes were furious and he sprayed the pale face with spittle mixed with blood as he spoke, " I will break your neck with my own hands should you decide to do that again Lucius."

Lucius scratched at Snape's hands and said, "Why ask the guards to do something that I have wanted to do for years. Now it looks genuine." Snape held the man steady, glaring at him until Slytherin broke the tension with a laugh. Snape dropped his hands slowly. Lucius continued, "All of these years and I did not know you were an assassin." The pale man straightened his clothes and stepped out of Snape's reach. "I should have known it. Your reputation is legend Severus. It was but to tie the name to the deeds, that was my failure."

Snape smiled slightly, blood running between his lips and down his chin. "I am a dangerous man, Lucius. Be thankful I am on your side or I would have wrung your neck like a barnyard fowl."

--------------------

Below in the kitchens, Yanel helped the elf slip through the small crack between the cook and the wall. They moved very quickly out of the room and through the castle. The gates had been closed early in the evening and guards were on the stone curtain watching the darkness for a reappearance of the elves that had covered the plain below. They talked in anxious whispers to each other and some stood by fires to warm themselves. With cunning the two small figures found their way out through the castle gardens and orchards and through a small opening in the wall better used for dumping refuse. They slid through the wooden trap and fell twenty meters to the pile below; their fall softened by the rotting vegetation in the pile.

Once free of the castle, they raced towards the forest. Only the night birds and animals, the owls and the bats, the hungry wolf and the wandering fox, would have sensed their presence. Without light on a moonless night they sped across the frozen land and into the shades of the forest.

They spoke only when they were a long distance from the castle.

"We have never been outside the castle walls," Volo said. "Our mother was right, it is wonderful!" They practically danced through the trees as if his feet had grown wings.

"You must help me save my father," Yanel said following along. If he had not been gifted with special senses he would have lost the elf almost as soon as they left the castle. As it was he was working very hard to keep up. "Slytherin, has hired an assassin to kill you and your mother."

The elf stopped, "Our mother knows of this man's villainy. She made him swear an oath and when he breaks it, she will war against him and any that stand at his side."

"We must stop this thing from happening," Yanel said with determination. "Jack is your brother and the white-haired man with the scarred face, his son is your father. They will surely be killed, as will my family and my friends."

They stood in the dark and listened to an owl hoot. The night was still, the sky clear of clouds and the stars sparkling like jewels. Yanel watched the elf studied the sky and raised his nose to sniff the air. He knew that he was tasting the world for the first time and envied him the sensation but knew that they had very little time.

"We must go and get Jack away from your people," Yanel finally said. "When they can not use him or you, then perhaps they will settle their differences. They have no hostage."

The elf was looking at himself and frowning. He was dressed in the clothes of men rather than what an elf would normally wear. He seemed to realize it for the first time and looked down at his body in disgust. He didn't seem to be listening.

"Volo." Yanel reached for his arm and gently nudged him.

"Mother will keep her word," he said absentmindedly. "She must. The Four will receive their magic and their long life and their special castle," he said stepping back. "There will be a ceremony on the morrow, at break of day. Then it will be settled. We are no longer there for the dark man to use." He sniffed the cloth on his arm, "We must let the stink of the place blow away from us. Ugh!" The elf was not paying attention.

Yanel shook his head, "Volo! That won't stop him! He'll not only have magic, he'll use it and destroy everything in his path. He is greedy and wants it all for himself. The other three cannot stop him!"

"Our mother will kill this boy Jack if the Dark Man does this, for she hates men now," Volo said seriously, looking up with his calm beautiful face watching the other closely.

They stood in silence. Time was passing and Yanel was biting his lip thinking furiously about how he could persuade the elf.

"Your mother turned me into a wolf to become her messenger. She trusted me. Can you do the same so that we can make our way to your people. You will have time to decide before we get there whether you will help me, but we must make haste," Yanel encouraged.

The boy elf thought about it and grinned. "We cannot do this thing…"

Yanel groaned in frustration.

"But thee can," Volo said. "It is within each of us to do this thing. I will lend thee the energy to do it and thee must think about it and then it will be done.

Yanel understood. "Alright."

Volo held out his hand and Yanel took it. "We will also become the wolf and run at thy side." He closed his beautiful eyes and then opened them again. "What is thee called? What is thy name?"

"I am Yanel," he answered.

"Yanel, we would have liked it if thee had been our brother instead," Volo said and pulled Yanel into a hug.

In the deep dark of the forest, two young boys suddenly were enveloped in a mist and from it sprang to wolves, one black the other white. They playfully danced around one another and then in unison sped off through the trees.

------------------------

Harry didn't know how he had fallen asleep but he woke when there was a loud noise and the sound of scuffling feet. He raised his head to see the guards once again come down the corridor. This time they not only carried the man Snape between them but also had a large, fat greasy man who was hollering and struggling as they drug him along.

Snape was shoved into their cell and the other man was thrown into an empty cell across from them. Harry could smell him and guessed that he was from the kitchens.

They all waited until the light of the torches dimmed. Because they were so deep within the depths of the castle, time could not be determined, but Harry guessed that they were nearing dawn. The torches had also burned out and they were in the dark.

Harry glared at the spot where Snape had been thrown and listened to the man's breathing. Harry has seen the bruised mouth, the blood drying on his chin and was sitting in the dark thinking about it. He decided that it was a ruse.

A groan sounded from across the corridor. The cook had evidently been beaten as well.

"Who are you?" Harry asked leaning his face into the cold bars. "Why are you down here?" He heard a groan as a response. "At least tell us the time of day," he begged.

"It is near dawn," the man said. "I be the cook. The one they calls Slytherin 'ad me beaten and thrown 'ere coz I fell asleep."

"Because you fell asleep?" Harry asked, slowly.

"Well not quite." The man's voice seemed to move in the dark. Harry guessed he was sitting up and was turned towards him. "I was guardin' that stinking elf and I fells asleep. The nex' thin ya knows, I am bein' hit about the 'ead, cuz he was gone."

"The elf boy is gone?" Harry asked.

"Ya 'eard me. Gone! Don't know 'ow. Probably used 'is magic, coz 'e could'na got pass me. I stuck 'im in a hole and then laid down afore it."

"Oh, I see," Harry sat back thinking about it. The news was astonishing. _If Slytherin didn't have the boy then he had no way to coerce Lady Veragan into anything. She was free, the child was free and there were thousands of elves out in the forest,_ Harry thought. _The balance had suddenly swung to the other side_.

The cook had been right. At dawn they were pulled from their cells and led once again back up into the courtyard. Harry was grouped with Jolie, Gregor, Pascal and Viktor. Snape was standing beside Dumbledore and the two women, Lady Hermione and Lady Ravenclaw. They were joined by another who was led down to the courtyard by a guard. Harry guessed that the third woman was the widow, the one they called Lady Helga from the Hufflepuff Hall.

They all stood waiting. Harry could see all of his friends and family standing to the side. His very pregnant wife watched him anxiously and her friends stood nearby consoling her. He was suddenly very frightened. Yanel and Nadya had not left the castle.

Once gathered, they were marched through the narrow passageways along the stone corridor, through the gate and out into the countryside. The sky was beginning to turn a pale cold yellow from the rising sun. Harry moved along in a line his hands tied to a rope strung between two rows. He was amazed that Slytherin had the gall to tie the women of the court along with them and make them walk.

Lady Hermione was beside him and she stumbled as the two men on horseback who held the ropes gave it a yank.

"Lady!" Harry grabbed her arm and tried desperately to keep from touching her swollen hand where the fingers were broken. "Where is your man? What a coward Ron turned out to be. If I were your husband I would never let Slytherin or those ghosts they call the Malfoys harm any one of mine."

"Do not judge Thomas so harshly," Hermione said with a grim smile. "He married me and I was not high born as you are or even as these folks are. No, I am just his muggle and he dare not say much in my favor before Lord Slytherin and Lord Malfoy. He protects the children and that is all that is important."

"M'lady, what do you mean you are a muggle?" Harry walked closer so that he could lend her support as she dragged her long skirts along with one hand.

She smiled, "It is a long story Harry. It comes from a fairy tale. But it just a name for common folk and that I am. I worked as his father's servant when I was a child. That is how you came to see me here in the castle. We were young when we married without his father's knowledge. He risked everything to do it. That is why it is so abominable that everyone thinks he bedded the elf queen and sired a son by her."

"He did not sire the elf child?" Dumbledore asked. He was tied to the rope behind Harry.

"No." Hermione glanced over her shoulder and then turned back quickly as the rope pulled at her hand. "Draco Malfoy is the child's father."

"Dumbledore? What do you think is going to happen when they find the elf child gone?" Harry whispered so that the horsemen could not overhear them.

"I dare not think about it young Harry," Dumbledore said speaking over Harry's shoulder. "However, I think we are about to find out."

They walked up to the crest of a hill. There was a large frozen lake at their feet and the craggy rocks that supported the castle were on the other side. The forest hemmed them in on two sides and a rode drifted away through a small valley. It was the road that Harry had driven on just a few days before.

They were met by the sudden appearance of a hundred or more elves. As they stood and looked, the shadows in the forest came alive and small figures began to move towards them. Harry watched in fascination as the beautiful creatures slowly advanced. Each was alike and yet different in facial characteristics and clothing. They were garbed in colors that blended with the vegetation of the forest. They carried bows that were almost taller than they were themselves and quivers filled with arrows on their backs. None would have reach his own shoulders and were actually the height of children. All of them had silken blond hair that hung down at varying lengths, some almost to the ground.

Harry found himself holding his breath and he could hear others gasping as if they had forgotten to breath as well.

"Aren't they beautiful," Lady Hermione said. Harry looked at her in the light for the first time. She had a slim figure revealed by the blue gown she wore. Her cascading brown hair fell to her waist in waves tied only with the gold ribbon that crisscrossed over the crown. She wore no cloak or covering and her skin was blushed pink in the cold air.

"Not more than you fair lady," he murmured.

She turned quickly to him and reddened. "You are too kind Harry. But I thank you. I fear that we are marched out here to prove to the elfin queen that we still live. Once that is done we will go back and face the hangman's noose. So I will go feeling flattered at your words."

"You are brave at heart, m'lady. I fear that your words are true," Harry nodded in sympathy and watched as Lady Veragan and her people approached.

Slytherin rode up on a black stallion dressed in battle armor with Lucius Malfoy and Draco riding behind him. There were a dozen men on horseback all dressed in his colors; the banner, a silver serpent writhing on a green background. He dismounted and stood before her.

"Lady," he bowed his head and waited. "Are you here to fulfill your pledge?"

She nodded. An elf stepped forward and held out a cloth covered item. Slytherin unwrapped it and held it up. It was a long narrow stick, with carvings around it. "This is your wand, Lord Slytherin. It is made from the oldest of the trees that grows in the forest whose roots reach down to the very depths and brings forth the powers of the earth. Within it's core is a strand of our hair which will purvey the energies of the elfin people into this instrument. It is to be used for conjuring, since man has no natural magic of his own. We give it to thee with these warnings. The price thee must pay for this magic is to be tied to the Source. You cannot leave it. You must find those that will protect you for you will not be able to protect yourself. You are now the Guardians of Hogwarts. All that you are, all that is given, comes from Her." She turned, and with her, the body of the crowd turned to look across the lake.

Harry's mouth fell open. Instead of the small one-towered keep that was the castle of Thomas the Red, there now stood an immensely beautiful castle with many rounded towers and turrets of various heights and sizes. There was no outer stone curtain or wall as might be seen on other castles where there were battlements and places for fighting men to stand. It appeared to have many intricate gates and bridges and attached buildings. The whole was built in white stone with a thousand tiny windows opening outward to the world. He had never seen anything as grand as what he was looking at. The sun rose to its' full brilliance and shone on the glittering white stone walls illuminating the immensity of the whole keep. A sloping bridge at the entrance covered a small stream. The stone roadway erupted like a white tongue until it reached the gates at the base of the mound where it appeared to Harry there were two small statutes.

Everyone gasped. Slytherin took a step forward and then whirled on her. "Lady Veragan! I am delighted."

"Still thy tongue, Slytherin," she said harshly. "Let us finish this business." She turned to her band of people and raised her hands.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Dumbledore removed a stick from beneath his robe and held it towards the Queen. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff did the same. They were similar to the wand that he had seen Lady Veragan give to Slytherin and he knew what was about to happen.

The elf queen spoke and Harry knew that she spoke words, but what he heard was a music that seemed unearthly. "All living things come forth and lend your hearts to our task, breath life into this work. We are the Protector of the earth, Mother to the forest, Guardian of her children. Grant us this which we desire." The elves seem to fall into a deep slumber where they stood.

As the men and women watched a cloud seemed to develop over the entire assembly. Lightning flashed and thunder booms deafened everyone. Hermione dropped to her knees in fear and Harry was pulled down beside her. He was struggling with the knots that held his wrists. He thought that if they were going to try and escape, they needed to do it when they were surrounded by whirling cloudy mists. He wanted a chance to get to the man called Snape first. The man in black was behind Dumbledore and struggling with his own knots.

-------------------------------------

Three wolves, white, black and gray, stood on a crest of a wooded hill and watched with yellow eyes the proceedings that took place below. They were shoulder to shoulder, their ears forward, their sensitive noses pointed into the air. The gray wolf stepped back when the sound of the Lady's voice reached his ears.

The two in front, the black and a white one, shared the mind of the animal and of their own. The gray wolf behind had only the mind of an animal.

Yanel and Volo had reached the village of Volo's people. It was still dark and they crept in silently and found the boy. They removed him without notice and left the camp. When Volo's people left to meet with the humans the three wolves followed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Snow was falling in heavy thick flakes and swirling in many directions. The elves stood without moving while the humans squinted through the sudden storm. There was a small crowd that stood behind the prisoners that consisted of the Romani or gypsy people and some of the peasants and merchants that resided around the castle. Slytherin's small troop stood nearby, most were dismounted.

Lady Ravenclaw's hair was sodden with the snow that clung to it in clumps, as was Hermione's and Lady Hufflepuff's. They struggled to keep their footing in the wind and the blinding snow. Dumbledore stood straight and tall in spite of his age and stared at the elfin Queen, his long white hair blowing back away from his face. Harry was on his knees in the mud and blowing snow. He glanced up to look at him. It appeared some power was overcoming him and the two women. They were mesmerized by the light that seemed to emanate from the queen.

"Dumbledore?" Harry shouted at the man. "What is it?!"

Dumbledore smiled and without looking, shouted back at him, "Do you not hear it? It's music. The most beautiful music….the feeling- it's wonderful!" His words were drowned by the roaring of the increasing storm. Horses reared and tried to pull away from their standing riders. Harry pulled Hermione to him and covered her with his cloak and body. He couldn't see beyond his arm. Tied together on the same length of rope, they clung to each other.

And then it was over. The wind subsided and Harry shook it out of his eyes to look at the Queen.

"It is done," she said.

Slytherin looked at the wand in his hand and smiled. He raised it and pointed it at one of the elves. With a grin he shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Green light erupted from the tip of the intricately carved stick and into the creature. The beautiful, small figure dropped with his mouth hanging open. Several that stood at his side drew back.

Dumbledore leapt forward, "Stop it!" he carried his own stick at his side and was waving it at Slytherin.

Harry heard Lady Ravenclaw's voice behind him whisper something. He turned to find her shucking off the ropes that bound her, Hufflepuff was not far behind her.

The elf queen shouted something in her own tongue and hundreds of elves were now pointing their bows, arrows strung, at the small group of men and women.

"You have broken your word!' she said coldly to Slytherin. Dumbledore, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were there in an instant. They were also shouting at the man who stood smiling at them, his wand pointing towards the queen.

"I will not be subject to an elf's rule," Slytherin said with disgust. "You will not use your arrows against me, nor will you use your magic, will you Lady Veragan? And you cannot undo what you have given me."

"What do you think you're doing Salazar?" Lady Hufflepuff was crying, kneeling at the side of the fallen elf.

"Where is our son? Where is Volo?" the elf queen stepped forward, Slytherin's wand swept upwards, feet away from her. Lady Ravenclaw stepped up and was reaching for Slytherin's arm.

"Where is my grandson, Lady?" Slytherin smirked. He shoved Rowena to the ground and continued to point at Lady Veragan. "Neither of us have the children, do we. I don't see Malfoy's grandson at your side. It is only us now. Make your people put down their weapons or I will kill them. I can stop any arrow that is let loose."

"Put your wand down, Salazar," Dumbledore raised his own and the two women raised theirs. "We have been given magic as was agreed. We cannot let you harm anyone else."

Slytherin studied the man before him and frowned. He glanced at the Queen and then back at Dumbledore. "No! I was the only one." He raised his wand toward the Queen.

Dumbledore raised his own and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" Slytherin's wand flew from his hand and was caught by the old man. Slytherin gaped at him and then his face turned scarlet with rage.

"We have kept the original agreement," Lady Veragan said, also furious. "We told thee it could not be changed. Four have been given magic. It is so. Now thee will pay for the death of one of our own. Dumbledore said thee would be treacherous and misuse your magic. We have prepared for that event. When you swore an oath, it was binding through the very magic we have given. There is a penalty thee must now pay for the death of one of our beloved."

Slytherin's face was stony. He glanced at Lucius Malfoy who had withdrawn his sword and was staring out at the hundreds of elves with their arrows pointed towards them. The few men that stood with them were now hurriedly mounting and riding away. He watched them and for the first time Harry noticed his brow wrinkled into a frown.

"What would you have me do, Lady," he asked.

"Gryffindor has persuaded us that we should not fight a war, nor can we have thy blood as our reward. We could kill all of thee and then there would be more of you and our people would be hunted until there would be much blood spilled on the ground. Present a Champion to stand in your place. For you have given your oath that none of our people would be harmed and you have broken it." She was glaring at him and stood her ground. Although she was very tiny she exemplified the dignity and poise of a Queen. "Your Champion will face one of our own. If he should fail, his and thy life will be forfeit."

"I refuse to do this. You cannot touch me and you know it," Slytherin spat.

"You WILL do it Salazar," Dumbledore said holding his wand in Slytherin's face. "It's time you understand that you will be held accountable for your actions. It's time you fight your own battles and stop dragging everyone into them. We three will make sure you do," he said nodding at Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.

"Very well," Slytherin grimaced and turned slowly around to face the small group of humans, both his prisoners and the village people. His eye fell upon Snape, who stood near the other prisoners. He had untied his hands and was free but immobile.

Suddenly, someone shouted something and they turned to watch as three wolves came running towards them from around the bend of the frozen lake. A gray wolf led the group of three. Harry watched with curiosity. It was very unusual for wolves to come near humans, especially with so many gathered.

Draco Malfoy raised his crossbow. "I'll get it," he shouted.

"Harry, it is the children! Don't shoot, it is Yanel and the other two boys," Nadya had been near the prisoners and now struggled to pull her skirt up and run. She was screaming in Romani and only Harry, Snape and Lady Ravenclaw were reacting to it.

Harry was still tied to the center rope and was pulling at it in sudden fear, frantic to free himself. Snape made a sudden decision and was moving in the direction of the running wolves, as was Lady Ravenclaw. She was ahead of him. The black wolf in front shied and slowed for an instant. Both it and the white wolf were running to overtake the gray, who was streaking up the embankment straight for Lord Slytherin and the Malfoys.

The white wolf leapt forward overtaking the gray wolf and grabbed it by the neck to drag it back. The black was sliding over ice and too far behind. The two furry bodies tumbled over the top of the embankment almost at the feet of the small crowd. The arrow flew and all those standing nearby, followed it with their eyes. It was on a direct course towards the white wolf whose body was now protecting that of the gray.

Two figures ran full-out towards the animals- one, a woman dressed in a blue robe and gown, her yellow hair flying behind her- the other, the man in black.

Harry pulled at the rope on his hands, heard his wife screaming and turned to look at her first and then turned back to look at the wolves. Instead of seeing the wolves, he saw Lady Ravenclaw step back, a look of surprise on her face, with an arrow piercing her heart. The man in black reached for her and carried her to the ground all in one smooth action. Instead of a wolf at her side, Harry saw Jack Malfoy transformed and standing over her. Beside him an elf boy and his own son, Yanel just coming up over the embankment, scrambling on his hands and knees.

Two elf women walked towards the fallen woman held in Snape's arms. Rowena Ravenclaw still breathed as Harry shook his bindings off and ran to her. He was followed by Jolie; they joined Nadya who had gone to her knees beside the wounded woman.

The veil that had covered their eyes was lifted.

Harry stared at the two elves. One was Lady Veragan and the other he knew as Lady Valarna. He knew then, that the elf boy Volo had been rescued.

They all remembered.

Rowena Ravenclaw looked in Severus' eyes and she reached for his face before her eyes stilled and the hand dropped into the snow, staining it red. His head dropped and he clasped her to him, his face buried in her hair.

Lady Valarna nodded to them and reached for the hand of her sister, Lady Veragen and that of the lost child, Volo. "It is done Gryffindor. The life of one of your own is taken as agreed."

"Lady Valarna," Dumbledore stumbled towards her. "It was to have been me! My life was forfeit, not Rowena's! I am dying. Now, there will be no one to stop this mad man!" He whirled on Slytherin who was standing by looking confused.

Harry noticed that Dumbledore had once again reverted to his ancient, weakened body.

The elf queen stood by her sister and the boy Volo. "Thee still does not understand, does thee Godric. After a thousand years, thee has not learned. Magic is beyond thy understanding. We would not command it. We would not change the course the arrow flew for it would change the course of natural events. And yet we knew that it would take her life." The Queen stared down at the fallen woman's body and shook her head sadly, "Thee also had the chance to make it different and did not."

She studied his grief-stricken face. "We are sorry Godric. We have lost one of our own as well. She smiled sadly. "We have spent a thousand years trying to keep mankind from destroying us. We gave thee what thee asked for and thee still cannot control it or those who wield the power. We want only peace and for thee to keep thy word and leave us alone. How many will be killed because you cannot control yourselves? What must we do to end this suffering between our people. Do we start a war?"

"Lady!" Daniel shouted at the elf Queen. "If it will repay you even in a small way, then I will willingly give up my magic. Take it from me. I beg you!"

Harry stared at his son as did the small group gathering around them.

The elfin queen and her long lost sister turned to the boy. Her face was a mixture of surprise and bafflement. She joined him in the snow and stared at him.

"They made me," Daniel said, "so that they could trick you again. But I am free to make my own choices. Before this goes on any further and more people are hurt, before a war is started, consider taking away my magic as payment for the loss of one of your own." Daniel dropped to one knee and lowered his head. "I beg you lady. We are not all like this dark man that kills without remorse. Give us one more chance to prove ourselves."

The elf queen studied the dark hair on the bent head and reached out to lay her hand on it. Harry held his breath and he glanced over to look at his wife. Nadya looked frozen in fear, her hand clenched in a fist was over her mouth, her eyes crinkled in anxiety.

Lady Valarna stroked his hair gently and then stepped back, "We do not wish to carry this grievance further and will seek no further retribution; although it is within our nature to do so. Raise thy head, youngling." Daniel slowly looked up. The elf Queen smiled and said, "We think that these humans will need to learn a lesson from thee young one. We will not take thy magic. But we know that thee have offered it and it may be that in the future your gsacrifice will be accepted." She looked up to stare at Dumbledore. "Until then, we plead that others will keep their oaths and respect our people and their lands. Godric, may thee have long life as the steward of our cause." She shook her head and turned to leave, her parting words drifting back at them. "We are done with thee."

------------------------------

They all stepped through the hidden barrier that protected the realm of the elves. They carried Rowena Ravenclaw's body with them. They stood in the forest in the dawn of the day and stared at each other. Draco, Jack and Lucius Malfoy left them immediately by apparating. Dumbledore, Severus, Nadya and Harry along with Yanel walked behind the prone body of the woman. Severus had conjured a stretcher to move her body and was ahead of them. Dumbledore who had been given the gift by the elf Queen of renewed life, walked with Harry. Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff followed behind.

The elves are both majestic and savage," Dumbledore said, "and unforgiving. We have been given a reprieve, Harry. This time we did not lose our magic because Rowena gave up her life to save the child and because of Daniel. He was very brave, you know. We may not be so lucky the next time." They walked through the dark forest and stepped out to see the white castle on the hill across the frozen lake.

Hermione stood and looked at it. "It is beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Dumbledore said quietly. He turned to them. He was much younger, his hair dark brown and his face unlined. "Perhaps you all would stand in judgment of us and maybe we would deserve it. We have lied and used each and every one of you. Perhaps even abused you. Now you know what we have done, it is clear. I, for one, think that this world is precious and would work to keep it alive. But…"

Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff joined him. Helga interrupted him and said, "We have agreed…" she looked at Slytherin and then at Dumbledore, "we have agreed that we will no longer involve ourselves in these affairs any longer. You are not bound by the agreement that was made and broken, between the elves and ourselves. Yet, you all remain members of the Order of the Phoenix, and that is something that cannot be dissolved. Unfortunately, we will leave you with the problems of the elves and other creatures that inhabit this world."

Dumbledore nodded at her words, "I have persuaded Helga and Salazar that our time has come to an end. We must leave this in your hands."

Slytherin and Hufflepuff moved off towards the castle, around the lake. Dumbledore stood for a moment and turned to them. "Helga and I will spend the rest of our lives watching Salazar. Your work is still to come. There are the Malfoys and probably more like them just around the corner. But you needn't worry about us any longer. I hope that you will forgive us and perhaps before my short life is over you will come and see me." He smiled at each one of them and then turned to follow his to companions. He took the body of Rowena Ravenclaw with him.

Snape, Nadya, Hermione, Harry and Yanel walked slowly towards the castle. They were greeted at the door by Professor McGonagal. They had been gone less than twenty-four hours.

--------------

A knock came to his door. It was late in the evening and Snape was relaxing after a day of teaching. He was still feeling very despondent and sad. Sitting in front of the fire and sipping brandy wasn't doing it's usual trick to make him feel relaxed. He kept going over everything in his head, over his life. He thought the knock would be Harry. The man had kept dropping by to check on him in the evenings.

He stood and walked to the door, trying to gather himself so that he wouldn't be irritated at the intrusion. He knew that Harry meant well. He opened the door, the words flying out of his mouth, "Really Harry, I am alright!"

Instead of the headmaster and his friend, there was a young man standing in front of him along with Hermione Weasley. "Hello, Severus," Hermione said.

He stepped back, widening the door and nodding. "Hello, Hermione," Snape replied. "I didn't know you were coming." He eyed the man with her. He was tall, thin and had dark hair. He was also dressed in very familiar clothing, that of one of the Romani. Snape thought he had never seen the man in the kumpania, what the gypsies called their caravans.

"Severus, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. May we come in?" Hermione took the other's arm and guided him into the room.

"Yes, yes of course." Snape stepped back and continued to examine the man. He closed the door and stood waiting. Hermione removed her gloves and cloak and laid them on the sofa while Snape chaffed at her slowness.

"Severus, I'd like to introduce you to your son, Brahm Parker Snape," she said it in Romani and turned a blazing smile on him.

Severus turned to look into a face that was familiar and into two very dark eyes. Suddenly the face before him lit up with a smile.

"My son?!" were the only words he could utter.

---------------------------------------

Harry sat at his desk and studied the closed book that was laying on it. Hogwarts: A History, Revisited. Hermione's tome. He'd been having trouble sleeping ever since they had returned. He knew that Snape was grieving and he missed not being able to go and have a long talk with him. He'd grown to rely on the older man and felt comforted by the friendship. He knew that Severus was growing irritated with his constant worrying and intrusions.

Harry still had many questions that their shared experience had left him. He had not seen Dumbledore but had gotten a letter telling him where he could be reached. It sat in a drawer in his desk.

He'd noticed several things had changed when they arrived back at the castle. Since they had effectively changed history by saving the elf boy, the world had been changed as well. He noticed that the student body now included other types of creatures, including some half-blood elves. He was delighted to discover Vermond, Severus' half-blood son, was attending classes.

He had also become aware that the house elves were acting very strangely. They were still serving and functioning as household servants, but they had acquired a much less subservient attitude. Dobby joined him in his study and laid out his tea.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said absentmindedly.

"Very good," Dobby said. "Would it be too much to ask sirs if we could have tomorrow off from our duties. Winky has asked us to take her to Diagon alley for shopping sir."

"Alright Dobby," Harry said mildly flustered. He was still adjusting to the new world they had returned to.

He sat looking at the book thinking it would probably be helpful to read it and find out what other things he could expect out there in the world. He discovered as he stared at it that he was mildly anxious about reading it. _After all_, he thought, _Hermione read _Hogwarts: A History_ and all their lives changed completely._

A wild knocking came to his study door.

"Yes, who is …." he had barely gotten the words out before his son came flying in.

"Dat!" Daniel flew across the room.

Harry was on his feet alarmed at the expression on his son's face. "What is it, Danny?!"

"Mother's is having the baby!" Daniel grabbed his father by the front of his robes and pulled him over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder from a bowl and threw it in and then shoved Harry in shouting behind him, "Home!"

-----------------------------

It was a warm spring day and school was out. Harry stood with his back to the forest watching his son flying on his broom over the green grass of the field. The wagons of the kumpania were drawn into a circle and the cooking fires were burning. He was dressed in Romani clothing and preparing to take to the road with his family for the summer.

Harry held his infant daughter in his arms while she slept. Insects buzzed around him and he inhaled the sweet smell of the new plants erupting from the dank earth. A voice seemed to drift towards his ears.

"Hello, Harry."

Without turning, Harry smiled, "Hello, Verillieon. It is a beautiful day."

"We welcome your new youngling into the forest," the voice murmured. "May she have peace and beauty in her life. We have a gift for thy daughter."

Harry felt the presence of the elf at his side and turned to look at him. He was always delighted and astonished at the beauty of the creatures. "Why, thank you Verillieon." He accepted a bundle. "How is Lady Valarna? Is she well? And her sister, Lady Veragan?"

Verillieon nodded.

"We are well and thank thee for your concern," the female voice of the elfin Queen drifted to his ears long before he saw her.

Harry knelt immediately, astonished that the Queen would visit him. "Lady. It gives me great pleasure to be in your presence."

"We come to see the Roma's child," Lady Valarna said. "Where is thy mate, Nadya?"

"She is with her people at the wagons," Harry replied, standing. "I can have her come to see you if you wish?"

"No. We wish to speak to thee alone," Lady Veragan stepped from the shadow of a leafy tree.

Harry stood and waited for the two elves to come near. Each looked at his daughter and touched her on the top of the head. Harry held her protectively.

"What name has thee given her?" Lady Valarna asked.

"We call her Victoria," Harry said smiling. "It is in your honor for blessing our son."

Both Elf Queens seemed pleased.

"What can I do for you Lady Valarna and Lady Veragan," Harry asked, rising to his feet.

The two elf females seem to look nervous and Harry rocked his daughter gently, waiting while they spoke to one another.

"We are here because we wish to ask thee for a favor," Lady Valarna said quietly.

Harry leaned forward, glanced over at Verillieon who was standing under a tree and gazing off across the meadow. He was just astounded at what he thought he was hearing.

"You want my help with something?"

The head nodded and the long hair rippled like a ribbon of gold. "Yes, that is what we want."

"Anything Lady Valarna!" Harry managed. "I would be happy to help you."

"Our sister's youngling, that which we call Volo, has asked if he can be friends to thy child called Yanel. He wishes to travel with thee and learn of thy ways," Lady Valarna said it with such seriousness that Harry couldn't find words immediately to answer her. She continued, "We trust thee and know that thee will watch over him and protect him."

Harry stuttered, "I…well, yes, of course! But… well we should ask Daniel. Wait a moment and I'll fetch him." Harry carried his daughter back to the camp and deposited her with Nadya and then saw Daniel riding his broom in a nearby field. He waved him over and spoke to him quickly. Daniel's face lit up like the rising son.

"Really Dat? He wants to go with us. Wouldn't that be wonderful!" Daniel followed Harry back to the meadow.

His son dropped to his knees at the sight of the elves. "May you find peace in the woodland, an arrow for your enemy and a friend in me," he said, giving the formal greeting.

Lady Veragan walked to him, "Rise youngling called Yanel."

Daniel stood.

"We would be pleased if thee would be a friend to our son, Volo. He wishes to travel with thee during the summer and learn thy ways. Would thee honor us with this gift?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Lady. I would love to have Volo with me!" Daniel grinned.

From the trees a slim, golden haired boy stepped and moved to stand by his mother. Harry had not seen the child and wasn't surprised by it. He rarely ever saw the elves in their natural environment.

"We leave thee in the hands of our new friends," Lady Veragan smiled and in the blink of an eye, the three adult elves were gone.

Harry watched as Daniel walked off with Volo towards the camp, talking excitedly about showing him how to fly his broom.

Harry stood looking over the blueness of the lake, and felt the sun on his back. He remembered the night when he had gone for a walk around the lake in the early evening. It had been months before and he had felt at peace. He frowned a little thinking about it. He always seemed to be a point where everything appeared to be at peace and then something else happened.

Looking at the white castle on the hill he smiled to himself and started down the game trail, the same one he had taken months earlier. _Tehara brisind dela, numa e balal sukjarela, _he thought. It was a Romani saying that Jolie had taught him, The rain may come tomorrow, but the wind will dry it.

The END


End file.
